A Love Online
by PrincessInTheShadows
Summary: We all know that Kozume Kenma is the lazy but smart Setter of Nekoma, and we all know that he isn't the social type of guy since he's only friends with Kuroo Tetsurou and gets along well with Hinata Shouyo. This is why knowing that Kenma has gotten an internet friend shocked Kuroo, especially when it was a girl. How did this girl became an important person to Kenma?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kenma wasn't the social type of guy. He would always stay alone and play his video games. He's pretty surprised himself at how he became friends with Kuroo Tetsurou. But, having a friend online is a different thing right?

 _ **"Hey there, how ya doin'?" -BlueShadowGirl**_

He smiled slightly when a message notification popped up while he was playing. BlueShadowGirl was the only online friend he got attached with that he doesn't mind if he was in game. If he doesn't reply, his friend gets it quick that he's playing or in class.

 _ **"Haha, okay. Must be class or game, whatever. Good luck, dude!" -BlueShadowGirl**_

The online friend was a female gamer just like him. He doesn't know anything about her besides her age, gender and what country she lives in. The same goes for her about Kenma. "Oi, Kenma." Kenma heard a familiar voice call for him. It was his best friend Kuroo. He welcomingly went inside his pudding haired friend's room without notice.

"Way to skip practice, Kenma," Kuroo sighed as he sat on Kenma's bed. "I always feel like the team is missing something without you." He complained and lay down, feeling at home.

"Sorry, I felt the urge to skip and play games." Kenma reasoned out bluntly, he still kept his gaze on the screen of his DS since he was playing.

"How long are you gonna keep doing this? You've been skipping practice every Wednesday." Kuroo asked. He looked at his pudding head friend with worry in his eyes. "Is there something wrong at Wednesdays? You know you can talk to me about it."

Kenma didn't reply Kuroo but he was still listening. His face was fixated at the screen of his DS as he plays the new game he got which was suggested by his internet friend we all know who is called by her username, BlueShadowGirl. Kuroo still waited for Kenma's reply even if it has been a minute or two since he asked.

 _ **"How you doing? I have a feeling that you're already playing the game I told you about!" -BlueShadowGirl**_

His phone vibrated and the message popped up in his phone which was at the side of his bed. Kenma, who gets really annoyed at times at pausing games really paused his game just to reply to his internet friend. Kuroo finally gave up and sighed.

"I know how much of a slacker you are but seriously? Skipping Wednesdays? Kenma, it isn't like you." He said with disappointment. "What's with Wednesdays?" He repeated the question again to get a better answer from him because he knows that Kenma wasn't telling the truth.

It took a few minutes for him to reply to his friend. "I can only talk to her at Wednesdays." Kuroo looked at Kenma in confusion and curiosity. Who's her?

Kenma replied to her internet friend's message with a slight smile plastered on his face. The atmosphere suddenly changed all of a sudden when Kuroo saw a smile from his pudding head friend. "You have a friend besides me?" He asks once Kenma was done typing. He wasn't that surprised anymore.

The pudding head nodded and Kuroo started asking questions about the girl. How did they met, what game were they playing, do you think they would plan to meet in person? Kenma couldn't answer.

"Well, tell your friend that you need to practice every day now. Tournament's close, Kenma. We need you." Kuroo explained and eyed Kenma for a nod as a reply. It took the boy to nod and he did it halfheartedly. He was used for Kenma to stop doing something just for games. But right now it was different, he stopped practicing just to talk to an internet friend.

An internet friend. Someone who can't be there for you for too long. You won't know, you can't trust someone from the internet. Kenma knows that. But Kuroo just wonder what did that girl from the internet do to get Kenma's trust.

•/•

Tsubasaki Hitori is known to be the girl whose eyes are always fixated at books, different every day. She prefers being alone with her book, and doesn't like talking very long. Only because nobody even bothers.

Her phone vibrated and she took it out quickly from her pocket. Her mouth quickly formed curve when she discovers who texted her. She quickly started tapping quickly on her phone for a reply and put her phone back to her pocket for safekeeping. She continued on with her book and started walking to the gates of Karasuno High.

"Well, flunked the tests so I actually deserve this class." Hitori muttered to herself, closing her book and walking inside the classroom, and once she did, a ton of students were present making a really irritating noise. The way the boys speak so loudly, the giggles of the girls together in different groups made a really loud noise that ruined Hitori's focus in reading.

She sat on a table far away from the other students. She opened her book once again and tried focusing only on the words written in the paper. She turned page after page, faster and faster as she felt the story getting better and better. Just when it was on a sudden plot twist, someone older than the students slid the door open before she could ever turn the page to where the reason of the main character's death might be. "Alright, class is about to start!" The woman announced.

 _... Curse you woman. I'll remember to hate you for this!_ Hitori thought as she closes her book and slid it under the table. The woman introduced herself as their Math teacher and homeroom teacher. "So, how was your summer?" She asked like a typical teacher would ask at a first day of school.

The class all answered well in different ways but all in chorus. Hitori was the only one who didn't answer. "Well, that's good because I'm very sure you'll all get stressed in this subject as we go on with our school year." A smirk was visible in the teacher's face which made Hitori think that she should prepare for the worst, especially when math is not her forte.

•/•

"Stupid life, stupid class, stupid... Stupid... Stupid." Hitori muttered to herself as she tries not to mind the noisy classroom she is in.

An orange hair boy noticed her all alone which made him walk up to her with a bright smile. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. Hitori looked up just to see who was talking to her, then looked down once she knew. She's bad at eye-to-eye contacts.

"Hm, yeah. Fine." She answered in the most normal way possible without stuttering, she was already mentally hitting herself on the table.

The atmosphere went all awkward. Hitori was still looking down and the orange head was still in front of her table trying to find the right words to say. "Um, well. I'm Hinata Shouyo! Nice to meet... You?" He said in a question like manner since she still wasn't looking at him directly.

Hitori looked up with a deadpan expression. By the time Hinata saw her face, he blushed at how pretty she was. Long black hair falling up to the back, long curly eyelashes with cerulean orbs and wearing blue framed glasses to match. Her cheeks were red, as if she is always blushing, rosy cheeks to be exact.

"Tsubasaki Hitori. Don't talk to me if you don't have business."

Nobody bothers to talk to her... Scratch that, this high school is going to be different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Smile

Hitori walks her way to the hallways of Karasuno High to the teacher's lounge with a book on her hand. Reading while walking is one of the very skills she is very good at (since she just wants to finish the books as quickly as possible). As she gets closer to her desired room, she closed her book and slid open the door.

"Ojamashimasu." She said quite loud than expected. She mentally scolded herself for that and saw her Math teacher who is also her class adviser. She inched closer to her and asked her straight to the point, "Why did you call for me, sensei?"

The teacher sighed and closed her lesson plan. "It's been two weeks since the start of school. I know that not everyone is very social themselves but usually at this time, you should have friends by now." She started, "I'm very concerned about your social life, Tsubasaki-san."

Hitori shook her head quite exaggerated than normal as if she was dodging the subject. "Sensei, I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to be worried about me. I appreciate it though."

"Even so, I'm still worried. I suggest you join a club—wait no, that's an order." She said. S _ince when do teachers order her students around?_ Hitori thought and almost rolled her eyes. She restrained herself because it was rude. The teacher handed her a club application form. "You have a week to pick a club, Tsubasaki-san."

Hitori nodded accepting the paper, she has no choice but to do it even though she doesn't want to. She hates groups of people stuck in one room altogether talking about nonsense activities for one whole hour that isn't even required to listen.

She walked around the halls where a few clubs were in. She thought of joining a club that suits her hobbies but then changed her mind. "I'd rather read books alone, and talk about games with my internet friend." She muttered while staring at the 'Club name' in the paper. "... I'm not interested in playing with other musicians." She added as she remembered that she plays the violin.

Thoughts of ripping the paper into tiny pieces circled in her mind, but she can't do it, she is not allowed to, who knows what the teacher will do if she finds out that Hitori did that. As time goes by, she felt hungry all of a sudden and went to the vending machine to get a cold drink.

She pushed a coin in and chose a cold juice drink. As the drink rolls down, Hitori stared at it for a moment thinking of what club to join in. She's completely clueless and wants it to be over and done with. But how? Shaking the thought off, she took the juice drink and happily opened it and she drank.

"Nice serve!"

Her eyes shot wide open and a scene from the past flashed through her mind. A memory she doesn't want to remember. Her feet started walking to where the voice came from as though they had a mind of their own

Before she knew it, she already arrived in a gym wherein there is an ongoing volleyball match. The sound of shoes screeching, the voices of encouragement coming from the players as one of them receives, spikes or serves, the sweat rolling down from their faces, and the sound of the balls being slammed down to the opposing court, it was what made Hitori smile so big all of a sudden.

But, it was also that made her frown immediately once she remembered the past. She isn't going to join that club.

As she was about to turn and walk away, someone called her name which made her stop abruptly and turn back to see who called. But all she saw was a ball flying to her direction. As if it was instinct, she bent down clasped her hands together and received the ball perfectly landing to the setter's position. Everybody stopped and stared at her for a second, ignoring the ball flying to the silver haired setter.

Hinata ran up to Hitori with a touch of amazement seen in his eyes. It almost sparkled in Hitori's opinion. "H-h... Tsubasaki-san that was amazing! How did you receive that perfectly to the setter's position!?" He said, almost in a shout. "That was amazing!"

Hitori shook her hands in front of the boy's face. "N-no!" She stuttered, "T-that was nothing. I-I don't play volleyball!" She prayed that Hinata would believe her but it's impossible.

"You're saying you don't know but your position was perfect and the ball was in perfect place for a toss." Says a short boy who is only three or so centimeters taller than Hitori. "I don't really know if I should introduce myself but I'll do it anyway. I'm Nishinoya Yuu. The libero of the team." He said.

"We're in need of another manager." Hinata mentioned, "Is that why you're here?"

Hitori shook her head countless times than normal. "No, no, no." She said, "I'm not joining. I don't plan to join." She immediately turned and made a run for it. Nobody bothered to chase after her.

Scratch that, somebody did bother. And it was none other than the orange haired Hinata Shouyo. "Wait, Tsubasaki-san!"

"I said I don't want to!" Hitori yelled while continuing her run.

A blonde head with glasses face palmed, "There he goes again. Stupid as always." A freckled boy who was right next to him just nodded.

•/•

"Alright, nice toss!"

Usually at this time, Nekoma's volleyball team is on a roll with practice. Kenma has just tossed the ball to Kuroo so he could spike to the opposing team's court. "Nice spike, Kuroo-san!" A fellow club member complimented.

Kuroo thanked him and turned to Kenma. "How was that online friend of yours?" He asked, Kenma glanced immediately at his friend with a normal poker face, but his eyes seemed really excited to talk about her.

"She's doing fine. Thanks for asking. "The pudding head answered. He wanted to talk more about her but they were in the middle of practice and he doesn't think that Kuroo is interested about it.

"Say," Kuroo talked and got Kenma to look at him again, "Let's talk about her right after practice. I'm kinda curious about her."

Kuroo had to blink thrice or more for him to believe what he is just seeing right now. Kenma was smiling. A genuine smile that he never gets to see all the time. One of those rare smiles that you wouldn't think Kozume Kenma would ever do. "Okay."

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic here in so I accept constructive criticism about my writing because I'm sure I TOTALLY SUCK XD Um, thanks for reading :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Club

Roughly six days left before Hitori could pick a club. She ran away from the boys' volleyball club right after Hinata chased her having the hopes of being the second manager of the team. There is something about volleyball that Hitori does not like or want to remember. A sigh escaped from the girl's mouth as she walks to the school building of Karasuno High. She stayed up late just to talk to her online friend and forgot the time, it was amazing at how she could rant and vent everything about what just happened and the friend didn't seem annoyed at all.

"Neko-kun is a better friend than any of the people here in this school." She muttered as she glanced at each and every student she passes by. The person she calls 'Neko-kun' is none other than her online friend. She calls him that only because of his username, she even finds it cute. _I wonder if he's free later._ She thought with a smile creeping to her mouth.

Hitori stares at the blank club application form lying in her table. Eyes fixated at the 'club name' and 'reason', her hands at her head, ruffling her hair in annoyance and a bitter frown shown in her mouth as she continues on thinking about what club to join. _The 'reason' part is hard enough!_ She mentally told herself.

The class was silent and empty. It has been around a minute since the students all rushed to the cafeteria to get food. Hitori stayed as usual and finally, peace was with her. The feeling of silence seemed music to her ears as she completely forgets about the club problem she has to settle and took out a good book to read.

As she went on turning the pages after reading it, she settled her book down for a quick rest and surprisingly saw Hinata in front of her desk. She flinched all of a sudden, almost throwing her book midair—luckily she didn't let it go. "W-w-where did you come from?!"

"… From the cafeteria?" Hinata answered in a question-like manner while staring at Hitori's book. "You sure love books, don't you, Tsubasaki-san?" She almost, _almost_ rolled her eyes. Isn't it obvious already?

Hinata took a random seat from the table in front of Hitori's and sat on it facing her. "So, plan on joining us?" His smile was so bright that for her, it seemed like the sun was smiling in front of her. Anyhow, she shook her head a lot more than normal. "No, just no. Please, I'm really not interested."

He sighed and looked down. "What is with you and volleyball? I mean, you seem like you're avoiding it." He said, "And you look like you could be really good if you join the girls' volleyball team then. It'd be okay if you would, rather than being our manager."

That's what Hitori was avoiding. She honestly would rather watch a volleyball game and reminisce about the past than play volleyball and remember the past in the middle of a game, fearing that it would all happen again. "… I can't."

"I don't think I can be a really good manager if I would just keep crying while you guys were playing," She explained while looking away, faraway, outside the window. "And, I think I'd ruin the team if I join the girls' volleyball club."

A lot of questions were running in Hinata's mind. What was her problem with volleyball? Why would she cry thinking about it? Why won't she just try and face it? He shook his head and stood up, "Um, sorry for asking you about all. I didn't think about what you were feeling. I guess I was just so amazed when I saw you receive the ball!" It was as if he had mood swings—sounding really sad at first and then sounding really happy right after.

Hitori saw the sparkle in Hinata's eyes.

"Tell me, Tsubasaki-san, what position were you back when you were playing volleyball? When did you start? How old did you start playing?" Hinata asked, forgetting that Hitori trying to avoid volleyball. _But it wouldn't really hurt to answer, right?_ You thought with a slight giggle.

"Let's see, I was a libero back at my team in middle school. I started playing at five, my mom took me to a summer volleyball camp because I was bored out of my mind," She giggled at the thought. "Back then I hated it. I couldn't receive well and my serving was fifty-fifty. Meaning, I can serve well and there are times that I screw it up."

Hinata smiled as he carefully listens to Hitori's story. "I said that I'd give up playing that sport once the camp was over and done with. But, I then met this girl who is two years older than me. She wanted to play with me no matter how much a suck at the sport and eventually taught me a few tips and finally learned how to play volleyball."

"The end, I guess."

•/•

"Kenmaaaa." Kuroo called for his friend while walking around the hallways. "Kenma, we're gonna be late for practice if you don't come out, you gamer cat." He added a bit irritated as he has been searching for him for half an hour now. He has already went to the boys' bathroom, thinking maybe he skipped classes just to play his games—which he usually does when he's too bored. He also tried finding him at the cafeteria but no luck, he didn't see him at his classroom either.

He sighed and walked back to the classroom in hopes that maybe his pudding head friend came back. He slid open the door and saw nobody, it was already dismissal anyways. He walked in and found Kenma's table in which his bag was still lying on the desk. "Kenma, I know you're in here, where are you?"

Someone started snoring all of a sudden which made Kuroo flinch. He looked to the direction where he heard it—the teacher's table. Out of curiosity, he walked up to it and looked under the table and saw…

A snoring pudding head. Kuroo rolled his eyes and pulled Kenma by the collar. "Let's go. We're late because of you." Kenma fluttered his eyes open and yawned, he didn't mind being dragged by Kuroo. He was so used to it.

"What made you this sleepy all of a sudden?" Kuroo asked, looking at his friend. Kenma started blinking his eyes to keep himself awake, it was working for some reason.

"I talked to Shadow-san all night and forgot the time. Last thing I knew I was already sleeping on my table." Kenma answered with a yawn. "Shadow is BlueShadowGirl by the way, she calls me Neko while I call her Shadow. We haven't talked about her, you know?"

Kuroo mentally cried tears of joy, _it's a miracle, Kenma's talking with long sentences!_ He thought. _Shadow-san, I don't know how you do it, but I'm slightly jealous of you…_

•/•

"What do you like to do on your free time?" Hinata asked. He and Hitori were in the bleachers of the gym while waiting for the boys' volleyball club's practice. Hitori got dragged into this because Hinata forced her. He planned on helping her choose a club and the first of the choices was his club. _This dude just wants me to join their club as a manager._

Honestly though, this was the first time Hitori could talk to someone this long. Usually, people would talk to her if they needed something, but this time it's different, he's really trying to help her with this. "I play the violin, I like listening to music, I really, really like books and—"

"You play volleyball?" Asked Hinata with eyes gleaming. Hitori rolled her eyes, "I did, a long time ago. I told you, I don't want to join your club, Hinata. I've already told you my story."

"You didn't tell me the reason why you quit." Said Hinata, "I mean, you talked about how you started but you never mentioned why you quit."

Hitori stood up, about to leave when all of a sudden, all of the members arrived as if on cue. "Hey! It's the girl who ran away from us!" Nishinoya said, pointing her. "Oh, you're right," A bald guy named Tanaka Ryunosuke added, "Is she planning to join, Hinata?"

Hinata shook his head in dismay. The captain of the team, Daichi Sawamura, walked up to Hinata and smiled, holding his shoulder. "Well, why don't Tsubasaki-san stay for a while and watch us practice? I think she'll give us a chance if she sees us play."

All of the members smiled at Hitori and she tried looking away. But saying no to those bright eyes, nope. She's not planning to say no to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Karasuno Boys' Volleyball Club

"I hate... Interacting with people..." Said Hitori in a whisper way while looking down. It's true, she hates making fake friends. If there are true friends, how will you know which is which? "... I kinda have trust issues I'm sorry." She added with a scratch to the back of the head and a fake laugh.

Hinata just looked at her sympathetically as if he knows what she has been through. But he just understood. He understood her problem and still kept on helping her. The teacher also probably understood her that's why she asked her to join a club.

"You just have to join, Tsubasaki-san," He said. "Well, I won't force you on this club. Just join a club that makes you feel comfortable."

Hitori ruffled her hair in frustration, "Wah! I keep telling you, Hinata. Nothing makes me feel comfortable!" She sighed to calm herself. "I feel like I don't fit in everywhere."

"But you seem like you fit well here, Tsubasaki," Said Tsukishima inching closer to the two. "Tsubasaki Hitori. I knew I've heard of that name before." Hitori looked up at the tall blonde boy with thick glasses, her eyes widened in shock.

"Tsukishima... Kei."

Tsukishima smirked and patted her head. "Amemaru middle school girls' volleyball team's libero, Tsubasaki Hitori." He said, "How the hell did you flunk the entrance exam and get in the same class as stupid Hinata?"

He hit the spot, Hitori's irritated spot where she blows and might, possibly, maybe, nope, surely punch Tsukishima for that. She popped a vein and stood, readying her arm and clenching her fist to prepare a punch for that blondy. "You'll pay for this, Tsukishitma Kei."

Hitori was about to punch, Tsukishima isn't planning to dodge, he was going to be punched...

... Or not.

Nishinoya held on to Hitori's fist before it could ever get to Tsukishima. "Wow, calm down, Tsubasaki-san."

Because of Hitori's anger, she forgot that she hates interacting with people. She forgot that she was really bad at talking to them... Just because of an old classmate, she got used to her surroundings. She got used to the boys' volleyball club. When she realized that, she sat down then her eyes widened. "How did..."

"So you do fit in here." Hinata smiled. Hitori felt like for the second time, she can somehow finally trust people again.

"A local volleyball tournament in Tokyo?" Hitori was surprised to see her cousin come to her house out of nowhere just to invite her to watch a volleyball tournament in Tokyo. Her cousin, Furuta Akiko nodded waiting for a yes.

"It's tomorrow. My school's volleyball club is joining so I think you should watch them, they're pretty cool, you know." She wiggled her eyebrows to possibly tempt Hitori to accept the invitation. Hitori sighed and was about to remind her cousin that she gave up volleyball. "Akiko, I—"

Akiko clasped her hands as if she is now begging. "Please! Just this once. I'll assure you they're going to be really cool!" Hitori sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I'll go."

Her cousin hugged real tight and thanked her a million times. "I'll pick you up tomorrow early in the morning~." She said and quickly left the house. Hitori swore she heard a car screech outside, _she seems to always love to rush._

"Hitori, was that Akiko?" Hitori heard her mother ask from the kitchen, just a few steps away from the living room. "Yeah." She answered.

"Well, that girl seems to love to rush as always."

Hitori and her cousin Akiko stepped out of the train once it stopped to their desired station. Akiko took a deep breath and welcomed her cousin to Tokyo. "My cousin, welcome to Tokyo!" She exclaimed while showing a few tall buildings.

"Ha…" Hitori mumbled as a reply to her cousin's welcoming. She does that every time she goes to Tokyo with her. "So, where's the venue?"

Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. "Wow. Are you sure this is just an ordinary local tournament?" Asked Hitori as she stares at the large building. Akiko shrugs, "I heard that it's an open tournament. Whether you're from college or high school, you get to play with them." She explained and Hitori nodded, still amazed.

The two of them went inside and saw how the gym was already packed with people; volleyball fans, supporters of each team, players, and coaches. "It's so crowded here." Hitori complained as she tries to free herself from the people. She was holding Akiko's hand so that they won't separate.

They made a few squeezes to finally arrive at the bleachers and sat at a good seat with the other students supporting Nekoma High's players. "U-uh… Akiko, why am I sitting here with the Nekoma people?" Hitori asks, feeling quite out of place therefore she is uncomfortable.

"Because I'm supporting my school and I seriously saved these seats for us to watch them play. Don't worry, they're nice people~" Akiko answered. The players of Nekoma's boys volleyball club showed up in front of the court and all the students goes wild cheering, including Akiko. Hitori sat down and just watched. _They look so much like cats because of their eyes. Especially that guy with the bleached hair._ She thought as she watches them warm up. Her cellphone vibrated and she took it out from her pocket.

" _ **Talk to you later, got a game to play."**_

Hitori quickly typed a reply with a smile on her face. _**"Good luck with the game!"**_

"Oh my gods, it's starting!" Akiko squealed and shook Hitori a few times as the opposing team is about to serve. "GO NEKOMA!" She yelled which made her cousin cover her ears.

As the opposing team serves, one of the players in Nekoma received it perfectly landing on the setter. "Wait, pudding head's a setter?" Hitori blurted all of a sudden when she saw the boy with the bleached hair that caught her eyes. Other than that, her internet friend still hasn't even replied to her message nor even 'seen' it.

"Oh, Kozume Kenma? Haha, he's my classmate. That dude's much of a slacker." Akiko answered. "But, that guy has awesome game sense."

Hitori's eyes widened as she saw at how he perfectly did a dump shot. "Amazing." She blurted once more, fixated on Kozume Kenma.

Meanwhile, Kenma seems to be quite annoyed. _The game just has to start early, I haven't replied to Shadow-san yet._ He thought. "Nice dump shot, Kenma!" Kuroo, the team captain said and Kenma just nodded.

As the game continues, Hitori becomes more and more sucked up into the game as she hasn't even turn her head to look at her own cousin who is right next to her. Akiko smiled as she still remembers how she was always like this when she watches a really good game.

The referee blows the whistle indicating that the first set has finally ended, Nekoma wins 25-17. The students cheered loudly and that was when Hitori, without her knowing herself that she was already standing up jumping up and down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Past

The second set has started. "It's obvious that Nekoma'll win. That school has no chance to beat them." Hitori heard someone say from the crowd. She turned and saw the people who were talking about them, a few nodded to what the man said.

"They're so cool." Hitori commented when Nekoma's wing spiker spiked the ball, the opposing team was not able to receive it. Akiko nodded proudly. "I wanna play..."

Akiko ruffled her cousin's hair with a big smile on her face. "Wanna play tomorrow? I'm staying at Miyagi for a bit anyways." She asked. Hitori smiled and nodded.

"Call the others too! We'll have a proper fun game." Hitori added with excitement in her eyes.

The match ended in Nekoma's favor. Hitori suddenly became hyper as she finished watching the game. She wondered if she could have a match with those guys one day.

Akiko noticed her expression, "Wow, I think what you're thinking is impossible, Hitori. You can't play with them, they're too good."

"I don't care."

Akiko took Hitori to the train once it was time to go home. She took a seat as quickly as possible before anybody could, she hates standing on trains. Once the train has started moving, her phone vibrated as if on cue. She quickly took it out and a big smile showed up on her face after seconds.

" _ **Just finished the game, we won. How are you?"**_

" _I'm good."_ She thought while typing the reply. She put her phone back on her pocket and noticed something quite weird. If he was playing a game, why would he say we?

"I'd doubt he have friends to play a multiplayer game, he said it himself." She told herself, getting curious about it. But since she hates thinking too much, she shrugged everything off.

•/•

"Y-you guys already have a manager?" Hitori stuttered in shock as Hinata nodded sadly. She believed that they would wait for her, then again she kept rejecting anyways, and of course they'd find someone else.

Hitori sighed and thanked Hinata. As they went back to their seats, every boy in class couldn't help but stare at Hitori. She has always been the prettiest girl in class. All of the boys would look up and admire her pretty face. "That was the first time I saw Tsubasaki-san talk to someone in class." One said.

"Yeah, she's always silent, reading books all the time," The other added. "I sometimes feel like she doesn't like talking to anyone. But wait, how could Hinata talk to her?! Unfair!" He suddenly had a change of mood once he realized it. Hitori went back to reading her book, waiting for the teacher to arrive. A few boys thought of approaching her and try initiating a small conversation, but they changed their mind.

The door was slid open quickly which emitted a loud _slam!_ "Alright, class! Back to your seats, we're starting." She took a few steps inside the room and slid the door close then made her way to the teacher's table. "Oh, one more thing. Tsubasaki, your homeroom teacher is reminding you about the club form, something…" She added as she tries to remember. It was the last day of her submission and she has yet to choose a club.

Hitori sighed and nodded, then the class started.

•/•

"If you really need to join a club as quickly as possible, I suggest you join the girls' volleyball club, then." Nishinoya suggested. He was sitting right next to Hitori in the bleachers while wiping the sweat off his face with a clean towel Hitori just gave him. Tsukishima heard Nishinoya's suggestion and quickly disagree with it.

"I don't think you should offer that, Nishinoya-senpai. Tsu-baka-saki here has a thing with playing volleyball now." He said. Hitori rolled her eyes when she heard him mock her name. "Yeah, right. Tsuki-shit-ma."

Hitori remembered the past. The lost, the fight, everything. She turned around to walk away from the gym. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air, maybe that'll help me think of what club to join." She said.

"Look, Tsukki. I think you hit it again." Yamaguchi told his friend as if he was a gentle mother scolding her child with the right words. Tsukishima sat on the bench and sighed. "I don't care. Nothing won't change…" He said, gloomier than usual.

Out of curiosity, Nishinoya heard the two friends' conversation and asked, "What won't change?" Tsukishima only gave him a 'tch' which ticked Nishinoya. He sat right next to the glasses wearing blonde, "Tell me, you tall, glasses wearing, arrogant piece of—"

"Alright, alright, we'll tell you, Noya-senpai. Why are you so curious about it anyways?" Yamaguchi said, cutting Nishinoya off. Nishinoya looked at Yamaguchi as though the answer was really obvious. "You don't hurt a girl, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi felt chills on his spine as he saw Nishinoya's glare, yet he started his story. "Well, Tsukki is long good friends with Tsubasaki-san, you see. Long before me meeting him." As he tells the story, he started remembering flashbacks of the good old days back in middle school, the three of them being really good friends. "I think they were classmates in the last two years of elementary, that's why. Well, you see, long before Tsubasaki-san was the Tsubasaki-san you knew, she was the most fun and talkative girl you have ever met. Most of the time people would think of her as weird since she's such a gamer but—"

"Wait, wait. Excuse my interruption but… She's a gamer? Tsubasaki-san, the girl who looks like a gentle, girly girl-girl is a gamer?" Tanaka cut off Yamaguchi's story. He has been listening since the start by accident. Yamaguchi nodded with a sweat drop. Nishinoya waved his hands signaling him to continue. "Tsubasaki understood Tsukki and so did Tsukki understood Tsubasaki. They were… Let's say the best of friends. But it all ended when…" Yamaguchi couldn't continue, seeing a really sad event in front of his eyes was painful enough, especially when it was his friends. Tsukishima was still there, he didn't know himself why he stayed when he knew he hated what happened back then.

He smirked and stood up, "Well, it was all my fault, back then when she felt like it was her fault that they lost, I wasn't at my best when she needed me the most."

" _You don't need volleyball to succeed in life, Hitori. Stop making a big fuss out of it, it's just a club." Tsukishima complained, rolling his eyes. He's had enough of seeing people cry over the worthless stuff._

 _Hitori clenched her fists out of anger tears were already welling up in her eyes, "Kei, volleyball… Isn't 'just' volleyball… I thought you'd understand that!" She ran off the venue, Tsukishima not bothering to chase her._

" _Stupid, Kei." He muttered to himself._

"Because she missed the winning ball, everyone in her team blamed her for it?" Nishinoya asked with a bit sarcasm. Yamaguchi nodded. "Well that's stupid! Her teammates are! Volleyball is a team sport, you don't blame one person if he or she made a mistake, and it's their fault that they didn't connect."

"Tsubasaki being a really sensitive person, of course that hurt her," Tsukishima muttered. "... I used to call her by her first name…"

Everybody stared at Tsukishima who seems off. He really missed his best friend, Hitori.

"That's when I believed everyone can really become total strangers right after."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sorry

"So, why don't you just say sorry?" Nishinoya blurted out of the blue right after Yamaguchi's sad storytelling. Tsukishima almost face palmed at the Libero's blunt answer. Yamaguchi sweatdropped. "I mean, I think Tsubasaki will forgive you."

Tsukishima felt as if there was hope for him to be friends with his best friend again. "How do you say so?" He asked. Nishinoya smiled.

"Because I think so. Isn't that good enough?"

"Well, why should I believe you?" Tsukishima retorted, an eyebrow raised. Nishinoya chuckled, "I didn't say you should believe me, try it out, Tsukishima." He gave the blonde's back a painful pat—or let's say slap which made Tsukishima's back feel sore.

"Ow."

 _Why didn't she avoid me when she saw me for the first time? Why didn't she stop visiting when she knew I'm a member here? Why… Would she still talk to me after what happened?_ Those thoughts ran to Tsukishima's head. Why indeed? He started walking around the school grounds to find Hitori. It was like his feet wouldn't stop trying to find her, basically his mind was telling him to give up but his feet won't stop walking.

Every step, he thought of Hitori, flashbacks were running in his head that he could just cry right there, but he's not that kind of guy. Although, he misses her so much.

" _I would never, ever avoid you at any circumstances, no matter what… Because you're just that important to me, Kei."_

He remembered. He remembered what she said when they finally dub themselves as friends. And as if on cue, he finally found her sitting under the tree, reading a good book, as usual. The scene felt so nostalgic for him, Hitori would do that as long as she's outside and free. "Tsuba— Hitori."

The familiar voice that called her name, she could almost cry already without even looking up just to make sure it was him. "Am I still… That important to you?" He asked, realizing everything. They would tease each other like the old times, the only difference is the call each other by their last names.

Hitori smiled, "No matter what happens, Kei… I'll still treasure you as my friend, my best friend."

 _She called me Kei…_ He thought. "Hitori I…" _Love you._ "I take everything back, what I said back then. I'm sorry." _Kei, you idiot. What the hell were you thinking back there? There is no way that you love her._

Tsukishima felt warm when Hitori ran up to him to hug him. "Can I hug you again now?" Tsukishima didn't answer, he hugged her back, squeezing his best friend tightly and remembered the last time they did this.

It would be very embarrassing if anyone saw him do this.

•/•

"Play… a game," Sawamura asked very surprised with Hitori's proposal. "With you?" Hitori nodded with an excited smile on her face, Tsukishima facepalmed. She has certainly come back to being the fun Hitori.

"Just one game, I'll be a libero in the opposing team and then I'll join the girls' volleyball club. Just please let me play with you guys!" She pleaded, hands clasped into a clap.

Nishinoya beamed, "Let her! I wanna see how she plays," His eyes were sparkling but then he showed a serious smile right after, "Don't go easy on me, Tsubasaki, I know you got the best libero award even though your team lost back then."

"Challenge accepted."

Hitori's team consists of her, Daichi, Ennoshita, Hisashi, Sugawara, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. The opposing team consists of Hinata, Nishinoya, Kazuhito, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Asahi. Nishinoya will be in the whole match without being subbed out since their team is missing one more. "Well, let's start shall we?" Sawamura announced and Hitori and Nishinoya yelled, "BRING IT ON!"

Yamaguchi sweat dropped, "I still remember how lively Tsubasaki-san is back then," He said with a sheepish smile. "I just realized that Nishinoya-san and Tsubasaki-san are quite alike. In terms of being lively and blunt."

Tsukishima sighed and face palmed, "That's what I thought also…" He added, "… So is this a battle of who's the best libero?"

"… I hope not."

Nishinoya's team was first to serve, Asahi did the serve and was received by Hitori, the ball flew up to Sugawara tossing it to Tsukishima who spiked it. In the opposing team, Tanaka was able to receive the ball to Kageyama. He tossed it quickly to Hinata who already jumped up. Hitori ran opposite to where Hinata is and waited for the ball. When she felt that she was going to miss it, she jumped to get there even faster and was able to receive it, although it was flying outside.

"Someone get it!" She yelled. Everyone's eyes were fixated on Hitori for a moment due to amazement, Tsukishima only smirked and readied himself to play again. Yamaguchi was able to receive it and Sawamura spiked the ball. The opposing team missed it, earning Hitori's team a one point.

"She caught Hinata and Kageyama's quick!" Shimizu commented, amazed. "And she's only seen it for the first time. That was a quick reflex."

"Amazing reflexes." Ukai complimented.

Nishinoya smiled, "Nice one, Hitori!" He complimented.

"I can't believe she can play with us guys." Ennoshita said as he readies to serve.

And thus, the game ended with Nishinoya's team winning, 1:2 / 22-25 ; 25-23 ; 20-25.

•/•

Meanwhile in Tokyo, Kenma has just got home from the game store with a few games in hand. His face was calm as usual but his eyes were full of excitement as he held one game and started walking to his room in a fast pace. He opens the door just to find Kuroo in his bed. "Yo."

The pudding head raised an eyebrow while staring at his raven haired friend whose hair seems to always look like a bedhead. "What are you doing here, Kuroo?" He asked, not surprised.

Kuroo sat up, letting the owner of the bed sit next to him. "You said we'll talk about Shadow-san today?"

Kenma looked up as if he was trying to remember if he said that then looked back at Kuroo, "Oh yeah. I forgot. Anyway, I'll just set up this game and we'll talk." He said, eyes started to sparkle again. Kuroo chuckled at Kenma's expression.

"It all started back then at summer…" Kenma started as the game starts on the screen. Kuroo comfortably lays down on his friend's bed and starts listening to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Apple Pie and Shadow

Kenma doesn't usually play MMORPG games, but when he's bored, he'll play and ignore other players who would chat him, he hates that.

 _ **"Hey, can you assist me for a while? I just gotta beat this monstah." –BlueShadowGirl**_

 _Who the hell is this?_ The first thought that crossed his mind was that. How dare this person bother Kenma and his game? He chose to ignore her and continue on with finishing his quest.

 _ **"It's just for a while, you just seem like a pro and I've been stuck with this freakin' quest for three straight days. JUST HELP ME AND I WON'T BOTHER YOU!" –BlueShadowGirl**_

By now, he should've just blocked the person just so she won't be able to bother him anymore, completely. But there's just a part of him that he wanted to help this BlueShadowGirl with the quest. So he sighed and accepted the assist request. It went well and faster than expected. The player thanked him a ton of times and even sent a friend request for who knows why, and Kenma himself doesn't know why he accepted the request.

And that's where it all started.

Every day Kenma Kozume would tap the message icon whenever he feel his phone vibrate or hear the usual 'You got mail' tone, let it be in the middle of the class, in the middle of a game, in the middle of 2 AM, he would reply. That is how important BlueShadowGirl is to him. Her straightforward, fun, talkative attitude was what he liked about her.

 _ **"Why is it that your username is applepi?" –BlueShadowGirl**_

 _ **"Same goes to you, Shadow Girl." –applepi**_

 _ **"Haha, well, I dunno. Blue Shadow Girl just seemed... Cool~" –BlueShadowGirl**_

 _ **"And I like apple pie." –applepi**_

Kenma swore that he felt like Shadow was laughing when he answered that, it made him laugh too. They never seem to get tired talking to each other even though they would always talk about games and what they're currently doing. Then never got to know their current interests and such that's why they're both total mysteries to each other.

 _ **"Apple, where are you from? I've been talking to you for three weeks or so and I don't even know where you're from, how old you are." –BlueShadowGirl**_

 _ **"Same goes to you, Shadow. I'm from Toyko, 16." –applepi**_

 _ **"Miyagi, 15! Hoooo, you're just a year older. Hallo, senpai! Hehe. (**_ __ _ **)" –BlueShadowGirl**_

 _ **"Don't act all cutesy, Shadow." –Applepi**_

 _ **"Pfft, kay! XD. I got to go, school stuff. I'll reply ASAP if you shoot me a message." –BlueshadowGirl**_

 _ **"( '**_ __ __ _ **' )**_ **ﾉ** _ **"-applepi**_

 _How the hell did I become friends with her?_ Kenma asked himself. _But, I don't really mind..._ He added and just smiled.

•/•

 _ **"Playing Fifa." –applepi**_

 _ **"The soccer game? I got addicted to that for one whole month, then I thought: maybe I should try playing soccer? I'm really good at this." –BlueShadowGirl**_

 _ **"Idiot, real life is different."-applepi**_

 _ **"I know, I just tend to say stuff that's on my mind, hahaha. I'm sorry, I'm weird." –BlueShadowGirl**_

 _ **"...I like weird." –applepi**_

Hitori swore that her face was really red right now, she can even feel it burn hot. Summer has long been gone and school has started. Still, these two have still been friends. Applepi is the big reason why Hitori sleeps late, forgets her homework, and is antisocial. She believes that the only person that treats her like a friend is him.

 _ **"I'm really glad that I met you, Apple-kun. You're awesomer than any other people alive." –BlueShadowGirl**_

 _ **"Awesomer is not a real world, Shadow." –applepi**_

Hitori giggled and wondered when she will meet him. Although she thought that she won't be friends with her best friend Tsukishima again, or become friends with other people, it all just changed when high school started. But she will still be good friends with applepi.

•/•

 _ **"I don't trust you, but why do I feel like I should?" –applepi**_

 _ **"Because I'm awesome." –BlueShadowGirl**_

 _Kenma sighed but chuckled a bit. He replied a good night to let his friend know that he's about to go to bed. "Good night, Shadow." He mumbled as if he was talking to her face to face. He wish he could, he would do anything to meet her but his self-confidence and her self-confidence is stopping them from doing it._

"And that, Kuroo, my friend is how I made friends with Shadow-san." Kenma explained, pressing different buttons from his console. He has been playing his new game while narrating the story of how he and Shadow met to Kuroo.

"Interesting. Do you by any chance like her?"

Kenma pressed the pause button quickly as soon as he heard the 'like' word. It was as if it was reflex. No, he doesn't, does he? He's getting confused himself. "I like her as a friend." He answered before Kuroo would misunderstand the pudding head's silence. Kenma felt his phone vibrate, he quickly stood up to get it from his bed.

 _ **"Hey, I really have a cool story to tell you, my best friend and I are friends again and it was like a drama story with all the crying I did. No, I didn't know why I cry and then we were cool now. Okay, I think I already narrated the summary but reply when you're free to talk about it. I feel like I stopped you from playing lol, thanks. Byeeee." -BlueShadowGirl**_

"That's one long message." Kuroo commented while behind Kenma, having a good view of the message. "She's so talkative, bet you only reply like 2-3 words!" He laughed and Kenma rolled his eyes.

Although the pudding head looked down and whispered, "Well, I can't really reply a long one right now. How should I react?" He stared at the phone screen while thinking of something to say. Kenma's an honest guy, he won't go around replying 'hahaha' when he isn't even laughing. "I wonder if she's annoyed at how little I reply..."

Kuroo chuckled, "Well, she ain't gonna talk like that if she is."

"I guess you're right..." Kuroo swore he saw a faint smile in Kenma's mouth a while ago.

 _Has he always smiled like this?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Girls' Volleyball Club

"I'm telling you, it's going to be okay. Just be yourself— no, I mean, just..." Hinata trails off as he tries encouraging Hitori to go inside the gym where the girls' volleyball club practices. She has finally decided to join and recently gave the club application form to her homeroom teacher who gave it to the president of the club.

"H-Hinata, I d-don't think this is going to be a good idea." Said Hitori as she tries escaping from Hinata's grip. "I told you I'm bad with people!" They were currently at the entrance door of the gym.

Tsukishima appears all of a sudden and held Hitori's two shoulders. "Hitori, you used to be talkative back in middle school," He said. "I know you blame me for what you are now but I want the old you back." He pushed her to go inside the gym and said, "Good luck."

 _I can't believe he just told me that with a straight face._ She thought and faced forward, the club members were now looking at her. Of course they were, nobody would just barge in their gym without excusing themselves, Hitori felt awkward already. "Ah, um..."

"Please take care of Tsubasaki-san for us!" Hinata yelled from the outside which made everyone understand now.

Yui Michimiya, the captain of the volleyball club approaches Hitori with a smile, "You must be our new member?" She asked. Hitori looked down feeling shy and nodded. "I see, let us start practice then!" She announced and a few of the members yawned, the other few answered a "Yes." With a bored tone.

•/•

"RIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG." The alarm clock rang. Hitori is supposed to be awake but she wasn't, the alarm clock wasn't helping at all.

Hitori's mother knocked on her door. "Hitori, you're going to be late for school." She said from the outside, trying to wake her daughter up, but it was no use. "Excuse me, Hitori's mom. I'll take care of this."

"My, Kei. It's been a while!" She chimed when she saw the boy. "You grow taller every time I see you." She commented and slapped the blonde's shoulder, "You know Hitori would want your height."

Tsukishima just smiled at the woman then she excused herself. He turned the knob of the door open and yelled, "Oi, Shit-tori. You're going to be late, you lazy ass." Hitori tossed and turned, she's half-awake by now and she just ignored Tsukishima who expected that. He walked up to her and pulled the blanket off of her. "Wake up."

Hitori rolled and fell on the ground with a loud _thud_. She shot her eyes wide open and stood up while rubbing the part of her head that hit the ground. She shot Tsukishima a deadly glare. "Fucking Kei. I'm gonna kill you later."

Tsukishima smirked, "Try me." He took a towel and uniform from his best friend's drawer and threw it at her as if it was nothing big, yes he even took an underwear for her to wear.

"I told you not to touch my things!"

"Psh, that was years ago." Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes.

"IT'S EVEN A BIGGER DEAL TODAY, IDIOT!" His best friend yelled and slammed the bathroom door shut. Tsukishima started walking to leave the room but stopped abruptly when he saw a picture frame.

He took it and saw the picture; it was him, Yamaguchi and Hitori smiling for the camera. That was the time when they joined their very first volleyball tournament, they were representing their school. It was nostalgic.

He must've been staring at the picture frame for a while now because Hitori just recently left the bathroom with an uncombed hair. She snatched her school bag from her desk, "We're going, Kei." The blonde nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm leaving." She announced while taking a newly toasted bread from the table, she took a bite from it. Although it's sad because her mother was making something delicious from the delicious aroma of the food she was cooking, Kei was waiting, Hitori can't let him wait any longer.

Her mother turned to the two teens behind her. "Sure, honey. Kei already has your lunch box. Take care!" She pointed Tsukishima who was holding a perfectly wrapped lunch box from his left hand, his right gripping his school bag.

The two waved goodbye. Hitori pulled Tsukishima out of the house before she could regret not eating proper breakfast. They both dashed to Yamaguchi's house before they could continue their way to school. "How long was it since we last walked together to school?"

"About a year maybe?" Yamaguchi answered in a question-like manner.

"Past doesn't matter. I'm just happy we're friends again." Hitori hugged the two boys' arms while they walk.

•/•

Michimiya is fixing her bag before she plans on going to the gym. "Michimiya." She felt a shiver on her spine as she heard someone call her name all of a sudden, plus the voice was very, very familiar to her. Turning around, she saw her crush Sawamura Daichi, the captain of the boys' volleyball club.

"H-hi!" Was all she could utter as of now. Sawamura gave her a very gentle smile that Michimiya for her, thought it was a smile full of thank you's. "You're welcome?"

The male captain laughed, "You read me. Yes, thank you for Tsubasaki-san. We all felt really bad for her. And she seems to be a really good friend of Tsukishima." He waved at the female and starts walking out of the classroom. "I'll leave now, thanks again!" Michimiya smiled and waved back, now watching Sawamura disappear in the distance. Her cheeks started feeling hot, just a simple thank you from the male made her feel like that. She sighed and took her bag then dashed to the gym as practice is going to start in a few minutes.

"Huh?"

Michimiya's shoulders drop as she saw no one but Hitori in the gym playing a PSP while waiting. She approaches the female and asked, "Where are the others?"

Hitori shrugged, eyes fixated on the PSP screen, "I've been waiting for half am hour."

Michimiya felt disappointed. "I'm sorry, Tsubasaki. Some of the members are too lazy to show up. This always happens, I'm really sorry but practice is cancelled." Her head dropped and she bowed slightly. Hitori turns her PSP off and stood up, taking her bag.

"It's cool. I'll watch Kei's club practice." Said Hitori "But mind you, the Inter-High is close. I want to win." She then walks out of the gym leaving the captain behind with a sigh. _I know that, Tsubasaki. I also wanna win._

•/•

"Chance ball!"

"Send it to me!"

"One touch!"

Hitori stands at the entrance door of the boys' volleyball club as she watches the team play. _Why can't we be like them?_ She asked herself with a sigh. She walks in and excused herself. Shimizu was the first person to see her walk in.

"Ah, senpai." Hitori called her. Shimizu turned to the girl.

"No practice, Tsubasaki-san?"

Hitori sighed and shook her head. "Pretty much it. It has been the second day attending club activities but they cancelled practice."

"Again? Hm, Inter-High is soon."

The ball rolled close to Hitori. "Tsuba! Can you get the ball for us?" Nishinoya yelled. _Tsuba? Weird nickname._ She giggled and took the ball then started running the them. "Can I join you guys?"

"Of course!" Sugawara beamed with a thumbs up.

"Practice is interesting with Tsuba around. Besides, heard your practice is cancelled." Nishinoya commented.

Hitori couldn't help but smile at the boys. "Alright! I'll be this team's libero!" She announced going to Sugawara's team.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nekoma Training Camp

Karasuno's girls' volleyball team all sat together in the bench as they mourn their loss in the Inter-High. Every single member felt regret for not practicing their hardest. A few stayed silent while the remaining cried. Hitori was one of the few who cried, she practiced everyday by herself and with the boys' volleyball team but still no luck. She forced her teammates to practice back then but nobody wanted to except for Michimiya.

"I told you all..." She muttered. "... I told you all that I wanted to win, I told you all that we needed more practice."

They all blamed themselves for this. "Volleyball is a game where a team needs to connect. You don't connect if you don't practice together!" Hitori stood up and walked away slamming the door shut.

Hitori ran to the bleachers to catch the Karasuno boys' play but all she caught was them looking down. They lost from Aoba Jousai.

•/•

"Please, please, please can I come with you!?" Hitori literally begged Tsukishima, she was kneeling on the floor with her hands clasped together looking at her best friend with the puppy dog eyes. "I promise to be good, I won't do anything stupid, can I just please come with you guys?" Tsukishima fixes his glasses with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Look, Shitty Hitori. Do you have a feeling that it may be embarrassing to come because this is only for THE BOYS' VOLLEYBALL CLUB?!" He snapped, yelling at her face which is a few centimeters away from his.

And now here it comes, Hitori's fake cry. "Kei's so mean..." She started weeping. Little beads of tears excape from her eyes. Tsukishima stare at her while chanting in his head, _she's just fake crying, this isn't real._ But, the fact that she was crying got the best of him, everyone would always think that you shouldn't make the person you love cry, even if it's just one sided. So his shoulders and head drop and he muttered a "Fine, fine."

Immediately, Hitori's face lit up and huuged Tsukishima tightly, "Thank you, Keiki~"

Keiki, Hitori's "cute" nickname for Kei. A mix of Kei and his well-known nickname Tsukki, Keiki. She would always say that it sounds like cake. Pun intended. Anyway, Tsukishima shooed Hitori out of his house for her to go home then called some of his teammeates to let them know Hitori was coming.

"Eh, Tsuba? That's okay but she'll be paying for the bus." Nishinoya answered.

"Oh, sounds like fun! Sure bring her, bring her!" Said Tanaka.

"She doesn't look like trouble so it's okay. Tell her to bring money for the bus. She might be a good help for food preparation there." Sawamura agreed. _Nah, don't think so..._ Tsukishima thought with a sweatdrop.

Tsukishima sighed. He didn't know when Hitori had been a really close friend to the club as if she was a part of it. But he didn't mind, it just amazed him. Good 'ol Hitori was back.

Hitori was supposed to be asleep but right now she's still up having a chat with her good friend applepi. **"** _ **I'm going to Tokyo tomorrow to watch my friends play volleyball."**_

 _ **"That sounds nice. Where in?" -applepi**_

 _ **"Dunno. I just wanted to tag along." -BlueShadowGirl**_

 _ **"Isn't it embarrassing? Tagging along when you're not part of it." -applepi**_

 _ **"It is. But, my guts said I need to go. It's a must." -BlueShadowGirl**_

Kenma chuckled for a moment.

 _ **"You have weird guts then." -applepi.**_

 _ **"Well sorry for that! Gotta sleep, applepi. Ttyl" -BlueShadowGirl**_

 _ **"Night." -applepi**_

And so, Hitori turned her phone off and lies down on her bed, closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep. From the other side, Kenma stared at the message where Hitori mentioned she was going to Tokyo. He lives Tokyo, Hitori knows that... But none of them ever asked if they wanted to meet.

•/•

"Tokyo! Yay!" Nishinoya and Hitori chants over and over inside the bus on the way to Tokyo. The others were minding their business trying their best to ignore the two energetic and immature friends of theirs. Yamaguchi sweatdrops as he watches them chant, Tsukishima was listening music to his headphones while watching out at the window. Nekoma has invited Karasuno to join their training camp and now they are on their way to Tokyo.

"But seriously, why did you wanna come with us, Tsubasaki?" Nishinoya asked the girl next to her.

Hitori looked down feeling embarrassed already, of course it's very inappropriate to come along when she's not even part of the club. "Um, well. I saw Nekoma play one time. They were amazing. My volleyball instincts said to come." She answered and faked a laugh, still feeling embarrassed about joining. Nishinoya laughed at the latter of Hitori's question.

"No matter, I like Tsuba anyway!" He commented which made Hitori blush. _Is that serious? Why is he so straightforward? Wait, why are you asking this to yourself, Hitori? Stuuuupid!_

"Brace yourselves, we're here!" Tanaka blurts as he sees the venue of Nekoma's training camp. Nishinoya's eyes lit up in excitement.

Hitori looks for Hinata and Kageyama. "Huh? You guys are missing the oddball duo." She says.

"Don't try finding them. Those two failed their tests and are having a re-take." Tsukishima answers Hitori's question with a bitter face. Being one of the people who helped them study, he wasted his time on nothing. He sighed and gestures his best friend to follow him.

"They'll catch up. That's what they promised to do." Sugawara added who was behind Tsukishima and Hitori. The female looked at him with a bright smile, very excited to see the duo. "Really? That's great!"

Everyone follows Sawamura who was talking to Kuroo Tetsurou, the captain of Nekoma who was leading them to the gym. The two were talking about Hinata and Kageyama's supplementary tests. "Hey, isn't that Tokyo Tower?!" Tanaka and Nishinoya chimes, amazingly staring at a normal steel tower.

"Nope, that's just a normal steel tower." Kai Nobuyuki, Nekoma's vice-captain answered. Kuroo laughed at the two. They all continue to walk and talk when all of a sudden, someone yelled in shock.

"The girls have multiplied!" Nekoma's wing spiker, Yamamoto Taketora yells while kneeling down. "Now there's a cute one, a pretty one, and another pretty one." He was talking about Shimizu, the new manager Yachi and Hitori. Tsukishima felt protective all of a sudden to Hitori. "Take a good look, Tora..."

Tanaka makes a somewhat Buddha face and shows the two managers and Hitori, "This is the sanctity of Karasuno."

"So bright!"

Hitori rolls her eyes, "His head? Yes, I know. He's getting balder each day."

"Don't ruin the moment Tsubasaki!" Tanaka yells and Hitori stuck her tongue out.

Kuroo faced Sawamura and the others and said, "Head over to the gymnasium as soon as you're all set. The rest are already gathering there." Karasuno noddded then Kuroo and his teammates left them.

"I feel all excited!" Hitori chimes with excitement.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kozume Kenma

Hitori kept squirming on her seat. She couldn't stand seeing Karasuno losing, where are Hinata and Kageyama when you need them? "Gah, they're losing!" She commented, Yachi agrees covering her face except the eyes.

"Huh? Where's Shouyou and the other one?" Kenma asks, beads of sweat falling from his forehead down to his chin and cheeks. He was panting a bit, very tired from their last match.

"They said they got supplementary classes." Yamamoto answered.

"Oh," The pudding head informs his fellow teammate about taking a rest. He sits right next to Hitori coincidentally and takes out his phone, ready to play a game.

Hitori ruffled her hair in frustration, "Ugh! I hate seeing them like this," She watches Karasuno do the flying laps for the eight time. "I'm gonna play games for a while." She told the two managers and took out her phone. Once she's on her phone, she won't care about her surroundings. As she turns on her phone, she noticed a message she didn't read, it was sent to her hours ago.

 _ **"How's Tokyo?" -applepi**_

Hitori immediately replied. No matter how late the message was, once they receive a message from each other, they reply as soon as possible as long as they're free. _ **"Man, sorry for the late reply. Tokyo's amazing. It's different in my place."**_

Kenma's phone vibrated and saw Hitori's message. He ignored it since he's in a really hard level right now. Hitori, who was right next to her waited for a reply from him. About a minute or two, she still didn't get one and concluded that he is in game. The two who were obliviously chatting each other does not know that they already met and are sitting right next to each other.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, showing the oddball duo. Karasuno's eyes widened. Nishinoya and Tanaka cheered. "Hinata! Kageyama!"

Kuroo shot an annoyed smirk, "The leading actors making a late entrance, huh? Kinda pisses me off."

Kenma turns his phone off. "Shouyou."

Hitori stares at the pudding head sitting next to her. _What the heck is with this dude all Shouyou this, Shouyou there..._ She thought as she noticed him asking for Hinata a while ago. She noticed the boy's head and remembered he was Kozume Kenma, the setter she admired in Nekoma.

"Kenma, time for the next match." Kuroo calls his friend and teammate.

"But I'm still tired." Kenma complains.

"No buts and stand up lazy ass." Kuroo said as he pulls Kenma to the other court, Kenma who saw this coming, lazily let him be dragged by his friend.

 _I didn't know he was a lazy player..._ Hitori sweatdropped. _But I did notice that he plays games, is he a gamer?_

•/•

Hitori's eyes wandered on the different courts being used in the Nekoma gymnasium. All of them were having a really good match. The squeaking of the shoes, the spikes, the receives, the tosses were amazing. She admired at how professional the players play. Then again, they are the Tokyo powerhouse teams.

"Ah! They won!" Yachi exclaimed pointing Karasuno. Hinata landed safely after a good quick spike, earning them the win.

Karasuno sighed in relief at finally winning a match after nine matches in total. Kageyama and Hinata stood up with proud faces being the reason of their win. "The hell you're posing like that for... Don't try to look cool, Tardy Failing-grade Duo." Tanaka scolds creepily behind them. The oddball duo spines shiver.

"So that concludes the day." Shimizu announces and stands up. "Let's go make dinner, Yachi." Yachi nods and follows Shimizu. "Are you coming, Hitori?" She asked the female who was holding a PSP. Hitori twitched and almost released the gadget from her hands.

"Nope, nope, nope. Sorry, if you don't want all of us to die, don't make me come inside the kitchen." Said Hitori. Yachi was supposed to tell her that it might not be that bad but Tsukishima joined in the conversation and stopped her.

"She's serious. Don't make her cook if you want to live." He said and pulled Hitori's hand. "This girl has almost burnt the whole kitchen in school back in middle school."

Shimizu and Yachi blinked their eyes for a second, they couldn't believe that was possible. "O-okay then, we'll call all of you when the food is ready." Shimizu said and finally left with Yachi.

"I'll be going to sleep, you should too." Said Tsukishima and waved to her a goodbye before disappearing in Hitori's sight. She went to where they were going to stay in and turned on her PSP to play a quick game.

•/•

"Lol, Nekoma has wifi." Hitori said to herself when she turned on the wifi on her phone. "And it's free!" She felt her phone vibrate, applepi has messaged her again.

" _ **Tiring, practice was… Sorry I couldn't reply." – applepi**_

" _ **Practice? What are you practicing for?" – BlueShadowGirl**_

" _ **A sport I play. Volleyball." – applepi**_

" _ **COOOOOL! I PLAY VOLLEYBALL TOO!" – BlueShadowGirl**_

Hitori wishes that applepi was here, in Nekoma, where she is currently in. But then again, she's scared of meeting him. Same as what Kenma is feeling when meeting BlueShadowGirl occurs in his head.

Speaking of Kenma, Hitori sees him walking in the hallways. She didn't know why, but she called for him. "Ko-Kozume-san!"

Kenma twitches and turns around with an annoyed face, he was disturb with his gaming. "Yes?"

"Gaming? Sorry." Hitori apologized immediately, she knows the feeling of being disturb and apologizes for what she has done. "You may continue with your game. I'm weird anyway so excuse me~"

"I lost… I'm okay to talk to now." He said. "Excuse my face… earlier…"

Excitement filled Hitori's face, she's met a fellow gamer. "I just felt all excited when I knew you play games too." Her smile was up to her ears. Kenma was just nodding. "I'm Tsubasaki Hitori. Um, I'm from Karasuno but not part of the volleyball club Sawamura-senpai and the other are in. I just tagged along because I want to." She scratched her head and smiled sheepishly feeling all embarrassed, she even couldn't believe she could talk to Kenma that long. Hitori is usually shy.

"Isn't it embarrassing? Tagging along when you're not part of it." He asked, Hitori giggled.

"A person I know asked the exact same thing."

Kenma felt like she knew Hitori all of a sudden. But that's impossible, she CAN'T be Shadow. _Maybe it's just a coincidence. It's impossible, but she's also a gamer… But it's still impossible._ As Kenma was thinking, he kept shaking his head. Hitori watches him with a sweatdrop.

"You're a setter, right?" Hitori asked. Kenma nodded. "I'm a libero in my team. I used to be a wing spiker back at middle school. But then I became a libero after a while because they said I was too small for the wing spiker. I didn't mind though, as long as I can still play." She explained with a smile. She doesn't know why she feels so comfortable talking to Kenma. "Though I really envy Hinata-kun since he's a middle blocker even though he's too short for it." She let out a pout. Kenma couldn't help but stare at her, she just sounds so familiar to him but a part of him is denying it.

Kenma shrugged, "This and that are different." Hitori sadly nodded, agreeing.

Awkward silence. The two stare at each other intently as if playing a staring contest. They didn't even ask why they were staring one another. Then they both talked and said the same thing.

"You remind me of—" But they were cut by Kuroo calling for Kenma.

"Kenma, dinner time." Kenma nodded and approached Kuroo. Hitori sighed and muttered to herself that it's impossible, he can't be applepi.

Kenma looked back to get one last look at Hitori. "It can't be her…" He muttered.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hitori and Kenma

WIN. It was written in the screen of her PSP. Tsubasaki Hitori has been playing games for hours. She literally cried tears of joy as the fact that she finally finished the game she has been playing for two weeks dawned to her. "I'm so happy," she muttered, "And tired." She was about to lay down to get some rest when the alarm from her phone rang. Oh shit, it's morning.

Yachi stands up to open the curtains and there they meet the sun rays that shone to their room. "It's morning, guys!" She announced with excitement. "Day two of the Tokyo excursion." Shimizu told Yachi to make breakfast with her for the boys and she happily accepted.

"Good morn—"

"Tsubasaki-san, what happened to you?" Yachi asks worryingly as she takes a good look on Hitori's eye bags. "How much sleep did you get?"

Hitori smiled sheepishly and scratch the back of her head, "Zero." Shimizu told her to get some sleep but Hitori wouldn't want to miss the matches. "I'll promise not to do anything tiresome. Just let me watch."

"Okay, wait with the boys, Yachi and I with the other managers will make breakfast." Hitori nodded and smiled while running to the cafeteria. "Morning, guys!" She greeted everyone in the cafeteria.

"Good morning Tsuba—wah!" Everyone stares at Hitori's eye bags. "How much sleep did you get!?" They, excluding Tsukishima asked in chorus.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, "Stupid, you've been playing games, aren't you?" Hitori slowly nods, waiting for her best friend's long lecture. "You stupid piece of shit. I'll break every single gadget you brought. Stop playing games in the middle of the night, Tsu-baka-saki!"

Yamaguchi sweatdrops, "Here it comes..." He muttered and Hitori slams the table while standing up, "This is my life, Kei! I'm going to play games whatever, whenever, wherever I want! Shut your mouth, it stinks when you open them." And the fight just went on and on. Everyone stares at Sawamura who seems to be getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Y-you guys, stop it before—"

"Shut your mouths!" Sawamura yelled with a horrifying face that made the two shut up. And so, the lecture from Sawamura starts. Tsukishima has never been lectured by his captain before.

"There they go again, Karasuno." Kuroo commented as he and his team watches Sawamura lecturing Hitori and Tsukishima. "What was the issue? Tsuba-something played games late at night?" Yaku asks, his cheek resting on his hand.

Kuroo smirks, "Well, she's no different like Kenma." He stares at his pudding head best friend who was burying his face on the table. "Oi, Kenma." He called.

"I'm tired, don't talk to me." The pudding head answered still face on the table. Kuroo didn't listen and asked, "How long did you sleep?"

"Zero."

The whole Nekoma team laughed. While the whole team was sleeping soundly last night, there was one source of light and it was in Kenma's futon, he played games until morning.

•/•

Hitori kept falling asleep as she watch the practice matches. Her head moving up and down, her body swaying sideways at times. Shimizu and Yachi chose not to wake her up when she's in that state. "GET IT, NOYA-SAN! IT'S GOING OUT!" Tanaka and Hinata yelled as the ball quickly flies outside the court. Nishinoya ran after it in hopes of saving the ball. But the ball fell on Hitori's face before Nishinoya could save it, this woke the female up from her slumber.

"Ow."

"A-are you okay, Tsuba?" Nishinoya asks her worryingly. Hitori nods while holding her nose. "Yeah, thank you, Noya-senpai for asking." Nishinoya took the ball and resumed the game.

Meanwhile, it's Nekoma vs Fukurodani in the other court. Kenma intently watches the ball from the other court, although his eyes kept falling, he tries to stay awake. Bokuto spikes the ball real good, Yaku receives it perfectly. "Kenma! The ball!" He yells as the ball quickly falls above Kenma. The pudding head wakes up and positions to toss it, but he blinked and in a split second, the ball fell onto his face.

"K-Kenma..." Kuroo facepalms.

Kenma blinks and muttered, "It hurts." His nose was seen turning red. The whole people laughed, chuckled and giggled at Kenma's failure to toss the ball. He looked like a cat that was not able to catch the ball of yarn falling above him in time.

"Looks like Nekoma's setter didn't get any sleep either." Sugawara said as he witnesses Kenma's failure to toss.

Kuroo let's Kenma take a break as his nose started bleeding all of a sudden. He sat on one of the chairs at the corner of the gymnasium, Hitori was one of the people sitting there. And so they meet again. "Slept last night?" Asked Hitori, starting the conversation. Kenma shook his head, "Played games all night?" He asked her next and she nodded.

"I couldn't stop. I was... It was about to end so I had to finish it." Hitori explained with a slight dramatic voice. Kenma nodded, agreeing with what the female said. Hitori sighed and sat in a lazy, drooping way. "I usually hate noise, I hate interacting with people. But volleyball is an exception. But..." She stared at Kenma—who has a tissue stuck in one nostril, Hitori giggled, "I seem to like talking to you, Kozume-san."

Kenma blushed all of a sudden. Hitori's rosy cheeks, and bright smile compliments her blonde hair all fixed in a headband and emerald green eyes that seems to always sparkle when she smiles. She was _beautiful_. "I-I noticed... That."

"Why is your name Hitori? As in 'alone'?"

Hitori shrugged, "I heard my brother named me. He said it was 'cute' on me."

"Alone is cute? I don't think so." Kenma commented rolling the tissue into small balls. Hitori giggles, why is she giggling? She doesn't giggle. Not in front of a stranger that is, but maybe Kenma is an _'acquaintance'_ now.

"You play games, right? What's you're UN?" He asked all of a sudden. _Maybe it's her, she must be Shadow._

"PrincessInTheShadows." HItori answered her other UN account. "I usually use that."

Kenma felt disappointed, he was sure Hitori was BlueShadowGirl, he thought, he believed... But she wasn't, now he's starting to get mixed feelings between Shadow and Hitori. "I'll add you when I'm free. I don't think I'm going to be able to go on for a while, with all the volleyball practice." He explained.

"No biggie. Good luck with that. I hope you get to fight Karasuno in a real match!"

"Kenmaaaaa." Kuroo suddenly pops up behind the two, surprising the pudding head and the female. "Practice time, let's go." Kenma nodded and stood up to follow Kuroo. He turned after a few steps to bid goodbye to Hitori.

Hitori waved with a smile. "So, you met Tsubasaki, huh. Do you think she's the Shadow you're talking about? She sounds like she is."

Kenma shook his head with disappointment. "Her username was different, I almost believed she was Shadow-san."

•/•

The whole week has passed, the training camp has ended. Hitori, although being the training camp's 'special spectator' (since she isn't really supposed to be invited) she met new friends including Kenma, Fukurodani's Bokuto, Nekoma's libero Morisuke Yaku, and Fukurodani's setter Akaashi Keiji. She still doesn't think she's _friends_ with Kuroo Tetsurou because they didn't get along the whole week.

"I'll see you the next time I go to Tokyo, Kozume-kun!" Yes, finally –san is changed to –kun. Kenma nodded with a slight smile—Kuroo stared at Kenma wide eyed when he saw his best friend smile even if it's only slight _it was a rare scene_. _KENMA DOES NOT SMILE AT A GIRL. PERIOD._ He thought.

"Take care, Tsubasaki." Kenma answered. Hitori waved goodbye one last time and ran to where Tsukishima and the others were. When Karasuno was already boarded on the bus, Kuroo pulled Kenma by a neck lock and ruffled his hair.

"Don't tell me you're falling in love, Kenma." He teased. Kenma pulled off a poker face, ignoring how his hair was all messy and ruffled. "I'm not now let go of me."

 _ **"I swore to the Gods, I thought that was you I saw..." –applepi.**_

Hitori read the text over and over again and then realized something. She quickly kneeled up on the seat and opened the windows quickly. As the Nekoma team was still in sight, she stuck her head out.

 _... applepi?_

 _ **"... Kozume?"**_

 _ **"Hi, Tsubasaki." –applepi**_

 _ **"Care to explain to me who PrincessInTheShadows and BlueShadowGirl is/are?" –applepi**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Truth

 _"I DIDN'T KNOW." -BlueShadowGirl_

 _"Because you are part oblivious." -applepi_

 _"NO. SERIOUSLY, KOZUME-KUN. Well, okay, I maybe am part oblivious and stupid." -BlueShadowGirl_

 _"I agree, btw. BSG and PITS?" -applepi_

 _"My usernames used to be BlueShadowGirl but I changed my gaming UN to PrincessInTheSahdows and left my UN in my messaging apps be BSG." -BlueShadowGirl_

 _"... Okay. That's... Okay... I was damn confused back then, Tsubasaki. Curse you._ (ﾉ｀Д')ﾉ _" -applepi_

•/•

"Even though Tsubasaki-san is in this class, she seems very deserving to be in class 4 or 5." The teacher complimented as she gives the test papers back to the owners. She handed Hitori's first being the highest in class. Hitori wasn't listening. Her head was facing at the window, she was in deep thought.

 _Kozume-kun was applepi, huh? Who would've thought?_ She mentally told herself. _I wasn't expecting to meet him this soon. I didn't want him to see me in the first place. But all along we were already talking to each other comfortably._

"Tell me, Tsubasaki-san, why are you in this class when you excel so much in every subject?" The teacher asked which made Hitori snap back to reality.

"I flunked the entrance exam. I barely passed." She explained in a very concise way.

"O-oh, why is that?"

"I forgot to study for the entrance exam. I played too many games." Hitori answered again in a poker face, the teacher gave out an expression of disbelief even though everything she said was all true. Nobody in class also believed Hitori. It was just impossible for a pretty girl to play games, but they are all so true.

They all stare at her with utter silence for a moment. "O-okay!" The teacher uttered to stop the awkward silence. "Let us continue, shall we?" She then continued giving back the test papers. The last student who received his test paper was none other than Hinata Shouyou.

"Hinata-kun, I was surprised at the score you got at the last test. How come you failed again?" Asked the teacher with disappointment in her eyes. She got her hopes up that maybe the boy has finally excelled in studying.

"What's your score, Tsukki?" The freckled boy, Yamaguchi asked his best friend, poking his head behind the blonde. He saw the paper with the score of 85. "Average as always..." He sweat dropped.

The two's class remained noisy and full of chatters from different students as they wait for their next subject teacher. Tsukishima stays in his seat, headphones in the ears, and chin resting on his hand. Yamaguchi stays behind him talking about a few stories in which the blonde ignores. Even though it's like that, Yamaguchi still continues his story.

Music was playing on Tsukishima's headphones as his mind wanders on a certain someone. It was as if the music makes perfect sense about what he was feeling about this person. Her pretty jet black locks, shiny sapphire blue eyes with long eyelashes to add, and that beautiful smile. Yes, the blonde was thinking about Hitori.

As much as he wants to take a step forward on their relationship, he would always think that he wouldn't stand a chance, that Hitori and him will forever stay as best friends. There are even chances that they'll stop being friends if he confesses. _Being friends is already enough._

The song changes and so was his emotions. All of a sudden there was this song full of hope and happiness about love, Tsukishima felt a spark of hope inside him. _Then again, we've been friends for so long... It might be possible for her to like me._

The blonde has been in the same position for the whole hour, eyes closed. As the bell rang, Yamaguchi shook his best friend to wake him up. "Tsukki!"

Tsukishima suddenly opened his eyes by surprise. He glanced at Yamaguchi, "W-what? Is sensei there already?" He kept his cool and calm expression, like he always do.

"He didn't arrive, and school's over. Time for practice!" The freckled boy exclaimed with pure excitement. He seems to be quite excited for today's practice.

As the two walk to the gym, bags in hand, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima suddenly bumped into a certain someone at the hallways. "Omf!" She fell down.

That's when Tsukishima started forming a smirk, here it comes... "Ha, shortie!" He teased. Yamaguchi sweatdrops, Hitori is the only girl who he won't join with Tsukishima to tease. Instead, he helped her up.

"I'm not small you're just tall!" Hitori yelled pointing upward... To Tsukihima's face. "I'd tear you limb from limb if I could!"

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, "Whatever, we have practice to attend to. See you, Shit-tori."

"I hope I won't, jerk!"

"Left, left!" Sawamura yelled, Tanaka went to the left and received the ball perfectly.

"Suga-san!" Tanaka called for him and the silver haired tossed the ball to Asahi. He jumps and spiked the ball real hard. Nobody caught the ball in the opponent's court, Tsukishima failed to block it.

"Nice one, Asahi-san!" Nishinoya yelled with a thumbs up.

Hinata walks up to Tsukishima. "Oi, Tsukishima. You seem really off today.  
What's the problem?"

"I'm totally fine, shrimp. Get back to position, Tanaka-san's gonna serve." He told Hinata who did what he said.

 _Do I look like I'm not myself today? Is it that obvious?_

The ball falls to Tsukishina but failed to receive it so Nishinoya ran up to do it for him. Kageyama tossed the ball to Hinata with a fast Quick.

"Tsukki! What are you thinking?! You could've received the ball!" Yamaguchi yelled and Tsukishima snapped back to reality. "What?"

"Oi, Tsukishima! What's wrong with you?!"

The blonde looked at everyone who stares at him. He then looked down and sighed, "I don't feel well. Can I skip practice?"

"Tsukki, you know you can tell me anything." Yamaguchi said softly, being the best friend he was.

Tsukishima smiled sadly. "Ha, I wish. I didn't have to feel this way." He put his hand on his forehead feeling frustrated, pulling a few strands of hair softly enough to not hurt himself.

Sawamura approached him, "Tsukishima, if you're not feeling well, our team won't too. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, Tsukishima! We're a team! You should trust us!" Hinata agreed with Sawamura's statement.

A small smile was evident in the blonde's face but was not noticeable. "Every single day I think about this shit, no matter what I do, it would always make it's way back into my thoughts. I don't know... Why my emotions feel so strong right now, when it's just a simple normal day just the usual."

"I swear to ask an assassin to kill you all if you tell this to her." He added.

"... I love Hitori."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Love… Square?

Nishinoya looked away from where everyone was looking. The fact that he heard something so unusual from Tsukishima's mouth was disturbing. Not because it was a bad thing—maybe it is—but because he likes Hitori also. He felt jealousy but he still kept on that signature smile of his and decided to break the silence surrounding the whole gymnasium. "Anyway, let's stop this awkward silence and get back to training," He said full of energy as always. "We can't do anything about it, unless you want her to know about this."

Tanaka looked at Nishinoya who can feel something was off about what he was saying, being the only person who knew his secret. He felt bad for the libero and joined him. "Yeah, I agree with Noya-san." Because one day the two will be rivals for Hitori, and if she was asked to pick from the two, of course she'd pick her best friend Tsukishima. Needlessly saying, Nishinoya has no chance.

"I'm sorry for causing a disturbance, let's continue the practice." Said Tsukishima, fixing his glasses and running back to the court close to the net. Everyone looked at him and nodded, resuming the practice game.

"MUST. RESIST. FROM. PLAYING. GAMES." Hitori tries to resist her right hand from getting a game from her usual 'game box' where she puts all of her video games in. Her left hand was holding her right wrist down with a very frustrating face. Like, half of her does not want to play, while the other half is dying to play. The problem is, she's not allowed to because of an upcoming quiz, and it was home economics.

Surely, she's very good at studying, but when laziness gets the best of her, she'd rather play games... Although this is not the time to play around. As if on cue, Tsukishima knocks on the door then casually walked in as if it was his own room. "Oi, Baka Hitori. You seem struggling."

Hitori glanced at her bespectacled blonde best friend. "Tsukki~ I want to play but I need to study~" She said, dramatically asking help from him. The boy fixed his glasses with a sigh and took the box of video games away from her.

As much as she needs to do this, she still felt her heart break into pieces seeing them being placed up in a high shelf wherein she can't reach it. A chair could help her but with Tsukishima guarding the shelf, she has no choice but to just study. "You said you need help, why does your face look half-hearted?" He said, keeping his cool and calm face when on the inside, he wants to laugh about his best friend's abnormal wants and needs.

"You need to study and asked for help, not that I did you want your games back with that stupid apathetic face of yours." He explained with a smirk, "You're so stupid."

Hitori pouted and looked away with crossed arms, "I'm not! I just need help from studying."

Tsukishima walks closer to the girl, "Oh? Little Miss Second Place is asking help from me, the First Placer back in middle school?" He kept on his annoying smirk with a mocking tone to top it all off. Hitori felt annoyed at last and got ready to punch the bespectacled blonde, but she refrained herself from doing so.

"That was just first year, Tsukki!"

"It makes no difference if you're asking help to study from me." His annoying tone still there.

HItori ruffled her hair and sat on her study table. "Gah! Fine! Don't bother me while I'm studying, you jerk." She spat and started writing notes, re-reading some once in a while. Tsukishima sat a few inches away, much closer to the shelf where he placed he box of video games. He stared at Hitori's hardworking face as she tries to solve a math problem, fixing her glasses once in a while. I smile couldn't help but crept into his mouth while watching his beloved best friend and crush.

"So, this is what's happening right now," Tanaka started with a teacher-like tone as he stands beside a whiteboard while Nishinoya was across him all ears. "Apparently, Tsubasaki has a best friend named Tsukishima, an online friend named Kozume, and a friend called Noya-san." He pointed each of the names from the board. "Tsukishima likes Tsubasaki, Noya-san likes her as well. Although we do not know who she likes as well as Kozume. It might be possible for Kozume to like her or vice versa."

Nishinoya looked at the drawing of a square with four names written on the board. "So this is like a love… Square?" He asked, Tanaka nodded.

"Yeah, something like that."

"W-wait, why are we talking about this again?" The libero asked.

Tanaka looked up, completely forgetting why also. "Hmmm, because there's a possibility for Tsubasaki to fall for either Kozume or Tsukishima." He guessed. "If you want to be hers then you have to do your best. I mean, your rivals are a best friend and a super close online friend."

"I actually feel like I want to give up whenever I think about that." Nishinoya softly muttered while looking down. Tanaka held both his shoulders and the libero glanced at him.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME ALL NEGATIVE?!" He yelled. "Noya-san, you got slapped by Kiyoko-san and yet you still liked her. Why is it that when you finally fell in love with some other girl you think about giving up?"

"I can finally have Kiyoko-san without sharing her with someone else…" Said Tanaka and Nishinoya sweatdropped.

"R-Ryuu…"

" _ **Hey bedhead, when's Kozume-kun's birthday?"**_

Hitori texted Kuroo Tetsurou out of boredom. It was finally the end of another school day and Hitori just couldn't think of anything to do but message a certain guy that she's not in good terms with.

" _ **Where the hell did you get my number? And why the heck are you asking me that, stalker?"**_

Hitori popped a vein and almost typed in caps, but she remembered that she's trying to be a nice person to Kuroo.

" _ **I got it from Morisuke-kun. I don't know, I'm a random girl, deal with it."**_

" _ **Tch, fine. Anyway, Kenma's birthday is in the 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **of October which is… Three days away~"**_

"WHAT." She yelled unintentionally by surprise.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Birthday Surprise

" _ **OMG, this new game is almost going to be released in Japan and they'll release it first here in Miyagi~" –BlueShadowGirl**_

Hitori was all smiles and jumping up and down while she typed the message. By the time she got the news, she ran up to her room to get her phone and message Kenma about it.

" _ **You're up early, it's the weekend too. I know, I'm pretty much annoyed and puzzled to why they would do that. Seriously Tokyo is the freaking capital of Japan, why didn't they release it here first…" –Applepi**_

Giggles were being heard in Hitori's room, luckily everybody's out which makes her alone in the house. She was about to type another message when she caught a glimpse of the date today from unconsciously looking up at the calendar across her wall. October 15th, wait isn't Kenma's birthday the 16th?

"HOLY SHIZ!" She yelled quite loudly and threw her phone at her bed. She sat down quietly thinking of a good birthday gift for him. After a few minutes of thinking, it made her head hurt and decided to take a walk out to get some ideas. Quickly, she took her phone and texted Kenma a goodbye to let him know she's going to be out.

" _ **Oh, sure. Take care."**_ Was his reply.

•/•

Kenma slumped on his bed once he had finished a conversation with Hitori. He sighed and thought about the new game releasing in Miyagi. It was surely unfair because Tokyo is the freaking capital of Japan, is what he always thought. _Stupid_.

His mind then wandered off on his birthday which was tomorrow. Since it was a Sunday, he didn't know what to do for tomorrow. There was a part of him that wants to celebrate it with his friends but still he felt lazy going out of the house. Then he thought of Hitori. When can he see that pretty girl again? Honestly for him, he was never interested in loud, talkative girls like her, but he wouldn't expect that by the time he met her online he would feel so interested about her.

Maybe, just maybe he's starting to like Hitori. Not as a friend but as someone very special. But for the pudding head, well, he is very dense about his own feelings for the female. Thinking that maybe what he means by 'interested' is that he wants to be best friends. Well, that's stupid.

"Kenma! I'm coming in." He heard Kuroo's voice from outside of his bedroom then the door open without letting the pudding head answer. "So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?" Asked the bedhead captain as he sits on his best friend's bed.

Kenma turned to the left, facing the wall while he fiddles with his phone. "Nothing, I just want to eat apple pie and play games."

Kuroo rolls his eyes and takes Kenma's phone away from him. "If that's what you want to do then Tsubasaki would be the best person to celebrate with you." He said and sighed.

"Well, I'll leave tomorrow to tomorrow's me. I'll think of something to do by then." Kenma retorted and snatch back his phone from his best friend. "Don't just take my phone away from me."

Kuroo gave the pudding head a cheeky grin, "Aw, you busy talking to you girlfriend Tsubasaki?"

"I'm not."

"Well, that was straight to the point." Kuroo muttered and then stood up ready to leave, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kenma. I don't care what you plan to do tomorrow but I'll think of something to make you leave your house tomorrow."

As the bedhead captain finally left his best friend's house, he turned his phone on and gave Hitori a call. "Tsubasaki Hitori, who's this?"

Kuroo rolled his eyes, "You didn't read who it was before answering didn't you?" He asked the person from the other line. Hitori stuck her tongue out.

"Sorry, I was finding a birthday gift. And in the end I couldn't find one…"

"Never mind that for now… I want you to go to Tokyo tomorrow and help us take Kenma out of his house. Take Karasuno with you if you can, the more the merrier…" He explained, "Well, I don't know for Kenma since he's an antisocial brat."

Hitori chuckled and replied, "Don't worry he seems okay with us anyways. I got to go, bedhead, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the invite!"

•/•

It was unusual for Hitori's alarm clock to ring in the weekend. Then again, she set it just so she could wake up early to go to Tokyo. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were already downstairs waiting for her to get ready.

"She's taking her time alright." Yamaguchi brought up as he takes a spoonful of pancakes Hitori's mother offered them. "No matter, we got pancakes for breakfast." He added, savoring the taste of the delicious pancakes. Tsukishima nodded while poking his own pancakes with a fork—he doesn't seem hungry.

The doorbell rang, Mrs. Tsubasaki quickly dashed to the door. "Yes, welcome!" She greeted. Outside the doorway was Nishinoya, and the other members of the volleyball club. "Good morning!" They all greeted in sync. The woman welcomed them all in then rushed back to the kitchen to get a few more pancakes ready.

"My, I didn't know that you guys were this many!"

"Sorry for intruding, Tsubasaki okaa-san." Tsukishima said as he finally took a bite of his pancake.

Each and every one of them greeted the two boys who arrived first. "You guys sure are early." Yachi commented.

"We live close by." Tsukishima answered without bothering to look at the girl. The others accepted Mrs. Tsubasaki's offer of pancakes while they wait for Hitori to come down.

Then, everyone heard loud footsteps from the stairs, the sound was coming closer and closer until Hitori showed up in the kitchen doorway. "I'll be right back! I just have to buy a gift for Kozume-kun!" She yelled then ran straight out of the house.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes then took another bite of pancake. Yamaguchi can feel how jealous his best friend is right now.

•/•

Meanwhile with Kenma, he has been laying down in bed for almost three hours straight while staring at the ceiling, a few times playing games in his phone also. It was just unusual for Kuroo to not greet his best friend. The last time he greeted the pudding head was 12 AM sharp last year. Even his teammates never forget his special day.

"Hm, I guess everyone forgot, huh?" He told himself while finally standing up. "I think I'll go to Miyagi to get that new game. Seriously, why didn't they release it in Tokyo first?" He started changing clothes and getting his money ready, putting it on his pocket.

"Mom, I'll be out for a bit. Just going to go to Miyagi fo—" His mother talked first before finishing what he was supposed to say.

"M-MIYAGI!? What are you gonna do there? It's so far!"

Kenma sighs, "A new game just got released and I really want it." He answered while walking to the door. "I'm out."

"Okay, stay safe." She is so used to her son going out then arriving home with a ton of games on hand.

"Oi, Kenma." Kuroo's voice resounded from the pudding head's phone by the time he accepted the call.

"What do you want, Kuroo?" The pudding head sighs as he walks to the train station. Kuroo eventually talked about nonsense so his best friend won't go anywhere where he was standing, and he was actually standing at the stairway to the station.

As the pudding head was finally growing tired of Kuroo's instant blabbering—he actually expected he'd greet him a happy birthday, but no luck—Kenma grew tired and gave him a 'bye' before ending the call without the bedhead captain's reply. He strode down the staircase to the train station but stopped abruptly when he noticed a certain person running upstairs across him. He completely stopped shocked as he saw Hitori running up.

The female stopped quickly when she realized Kenma was now in front of her. A big smile was seen on her face as she felt relieved that she made it. "Kozume-kun." She uttered while catching her breath.

"W-Why are you here?"

Hitori showed ha paper bag dangling in her hand, a big smile evident in her face. "Happy birthday!"

Those words were music to his ears. How he has been waiting to hear that the whole day now. His eyes seemed to sparkle and he felt really happy that it was indescribable. Hitori took his hand and said, "Before you thank me, we should go to your house for the big surprise~"

A few boys ran up the stairs while catching their breaths. "Oi, Tsuba! You seriously left us there!" Nishinoya yelled when caught a glimpse of the girl.

"I'm gonna kill you later, Shit-tori!" Tsukishima added with a vein popped.

Hitori smiled and held Kenma's hand tighter. "Well, you gotta catch us now!" She then dashed to where the pudding head's house is with his directions.

•/•

Loud party poppers were heard and a ton of streamers and confetti illuminated the room. "Happy birthday, Kozume/Kenma!" They all greeted. Specifically the Nekoma team and Karasuno team, plus the pudding head's mother.

Kenma stood in the doorway awed and shocked. He didn't know what to say or do so instead he gave out a small smile and thanked everyone.

"Oh no problem. Sorry for not greeting you as early as possible. I wanted it to be a surprise this year." Kuroo said, patting his best friend's shoulder, then ruffling his hair out of boredom. "Now let's go have some fun!"

Kenma remembered the paper bag Hitori gave him. He approached the girl who was sitting at the couch alone drinking juice. "Tsubasaki."

"Nani, Kozume-kun?" The female asked with sapphire eyes staring at his cat-like golden ones.

"Can I open it?" Hitori nodded.

He quickly but carefully opened the paper bag without breaking the bag itself. Inside was the new game he wanted to buy a while ago. He felt so touched at the gesture that he gave the female a smile bigger than before and the very sincerest "Thank you." She has ever heard of. She could determine how he mustered up so much to say it because of how red he looks.

Hitori's cheeks turned red when she heard those two words. Her heart started beating for unknown reason. She smiled, teeth shown and replied, "You're welcome!"

And then Kenma's heart started beating fast.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Confession of a Middle Blocker

"Love?"

Yamaguchi nodded, staring at his blonde best friend. Tsukishima spun the chair around, facing back to his study table. "I have no time for stupid things like that, Yamaguchi." He answered. The freckled boy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Tsukki, you've already admitted this to the whole team. Why not have a talk about this. I know you more than anyone else, I know when you're feeling troubled or hurt." He told Tsukishima which made the blonde bury his face on the table.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it. I don't want her to know…" He trailed off. His mind kept flashing Hitori's face and the precious times when they were together. "I don't love Hitori…" He denied in hopes of his mind to think of something else. But it couldn't, Hitori was only on his mind. "I don't…"

 _Why you of all people, Hitori?"_

•/•

Nishinoya Yuu's eyes are half open, trying to do his best to listen to today's lecture in class. Whenever he felt really sleepy, he would daydream about Hitori and then go to sleep later on, which always leads to him getting in trouble with his teachers.

"So, we can solve this by using… Nishinoya-san!"

The whole class cracked up when the teacher stopped his explanation and called for the Libero. He stopped at the wrong time. "Sensei, we're not gonna use Nishinoya-san as the formula, right?" One girl giggled. Nishinoya's eyes shot wide open when he realized what he had just done,

"I'm so sorry, Sensei." He apologizes and the teacher continues his discussion with Nishinoya struggling once again to be awake. He blinked for a short while. For that short while, his mind wandered on Hitori's smiling face. Opening his eyes he stared blankly at the blackboard while the teacher was discussing some sort of formula in physics.

 _Hey, you know I'm really head over heels for you, Tsubasaki._

•/•

Kenma used to be Hitori's friend-who-listens-to-her-rants, but ever since they finally know each other, the feeling of embarrassment kicks in and she changes her mind in talking about her life. She thought about how it was immature to rant every single time. Looking back at her previous conversation with Nekoma's setter, she noticed how she used to rant so much about little things.

But that's just how she can be a really talkative person. It's been a week since her last interaction with Kenma, they haven't chatted ever since his birthday. It seems she forgot how to talk to the pudding head ever since she saw him smile that way.

She placed her phone beside her in the bed and stared up at the ceiling thinking about… Nothing, really. Then, her phone just vibrated all of a sudden. Turning her head, she saw who messaged her and it was Kenma.

" _ **Your daily rants have stopped." – Applepi**_

"He noticed." Hitori said to herself while thinking of a reply. "How the hell should I reply to this?" Her heart was somehow beating fast, she felt so self-conscious all of a sudden even though they're not face to face talking.

" _ **I have decided to become a responsible and mature person!" – BlueShadowGirl**_

" _ **Oh, really? Don't think that's happening, Tsubasaki." – Applepi**_

" _ **Are you mocking me?" – BlueShadowGirl**_

"…"

" _ **Answer me, Kozume-kun." – BlueShadowGirl**_

It took a few minutes for Hitori to be notified that Kenma was typing for a reply.

" _ **Maybe?" – Applepi**_

" _ **You're fun to tease, Tsubasaki. Got to go. Games. It's that time of the day." –Applepi**_

" _ **Oh sure, go on and play your games, *rolls eyes*" – BlueShadowGirl**_

" _ **You seriously typed that just to let me know, huh? Typical, Tsubasaki Hitori. (**_ _ **￣ﾍ￣**_ __ _ **)" – Applepi**_

"Ugh, go and play your games, Kozume!" She yelled, turning her phone off then plopping down again to bed. Somehow, after all that annoying feeling, she put up a smile thinking about Kenma. "Best gamer friend ever."

•/•

Tests, tests, tests. It's that time of the month where students in Karasuno High experience hell week. Hitori, being really stupid in Math, cried buckets of tears after studying the sole subject but it was not helping.

"Spring High is close… But the tests are closer." Michimiya announced in the middle of the girls' volleyball team members with a horrible aura emitting from her. "So, for later tonight, you guys will study. HARD. Especially the girls who'll play at the matches."

A smile was evident in her face when she glanced at Hitori who looked much stressed. "I'm so happy that you guys are doing well after our Inter High loss. I wish all of you good luck… Especially with your tests first. This will be my last day training. Dismiss!"

Everyone bowed and bid goodbyes, Hitori dashed off the gym with her bag hanging on her right shoulder, and she ran to the boys' volleyball team's gym without a care in the world if they're still practicing. It may be rude to barge in suddenly, but the tests are much more important than her manners.

She busted the door open, leaving a loud thud when the door opened. "Kei, I need your help!"

The boys stopped abruptly with their water break when Hitori yelled. Tsukishima fixed his glasses with a sigh. "Don't you have any manners, Shit-tori?" He rolled his eyes.

"This is a matter of being able to play in the Spring High or not, who needs manners right now?" Hitori retorted while catching her breath from all the running she did to get to the gym. The blonde finished his drink then fixes his things, he asked Daichi for permission to leave since training's done anyway. "Typical Hitori."

"Ah, be careful on going home, Tsukki, Hitori!" Yamaguchi yelled while his two best friends were already walking out of the gym, still fighting.

The two best friends have finally arrived at Hitori's home. Tsukishima naturally stepped in being used to going inside the girl's house. "I'm home!" Hitori greeted while putting her shoes on the shoe rack then running off to her room pulling Tsukishima with her.

"So…"

"Math, right? I know." Tsukishima blurted before Hitori could ever explain what to study, he knows her too well. He took his math textbook and notebook, Hitori did the same and so their studying starts.

Mrs. Tsubasaki visited her daughter's room once in a while to check on them and leave food since she knows how Hitori gets hungry every thirty minutes when she studies. Tsukishima couldn't help but smirk when Hitori's mom came again with a plate of cookies for the fifth time.

"What are you laughing about, Kei?" Hitori said while chewing a cookie on her mouth and writing notes on her notebook.

"I'm not laughing, that was a smirk, idiot."

Hitori swallowed the cookie she was eating and gave out a stretch when she finished writing. "Anyway, remember the singer I told you to listen to?"

Tsukishima nodded while writing down random formulas as though it was his way of memorizing them. "Have you listened to her latest song?" The bespectacled blonde nodded again, he remembered how the song relates to him so much. Hitori kept talking about it which made Tsukishima look at her all of a sudden, shutting her up.

"Kei?"

Their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other, his eyes fixated on hers. "Hitori,"

"Y-yes?" Hitori blinked a few times while turning red. _This is so not him._

"Would you believe if I tell you that I love you?"

Again, Hitori blinked a few times – more than a while ago—to assess if what her best friend just ask her was real. Just when she realized that she wasn't dreaming, she let out a yell of surprise while crawling away from him since their face still close to each other.

"Kei, what are you talking about?" She asked, her face shocked.

Tsukishima turned beet red as he sat down while looking down feeling embarrassed. "Middle school. I liked you since middle school." He explained. "How can't I? Yeah, you're stupid, immature, lazy, a total gamer, and moody, we also tend to fight and we don't agree at some things, but…"

"That's what made you Hitori. And I'm fond of Hitori." He couldn't look at his best friend in the eye as he said everything. Hitori leaned her back on the wall, still containing a shocked expression, she didn't know what to say or do as she watches her best friend turn redder and redder. "I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend or anything, I just wanted to blurt that out," He explained, getting his composure back. He fixed his glasses and looked away at the girl with his face bright red.

Even though Hitori was smart, she was the stupidest person on Earth when it comes to love. But she never saw this coming.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Stupid Love

"Are you fucking serious?" Who would've thought that the caring, mother-like Sugawara Koushi would be able to say such a word? He was somehow the most shocked out of the whole team. "You, Tsukishima Kei, CONFESSED to Tsubasaki Hitori, IN HER ROOM?"

Tsukisima rolled his eyes nodding for the fifth time. It seems like the whole Karasuno volleyball team couldn't believe his story. But for the bespectacled blonde, it was rare for him to talk about what's happening to him. Who would have thought that he'd talk about his 'love life' to his team?

"So, did she throw you out after confessing?" Tanaka asked, raising his hand as if it was a class discussion.

"How did she react after?" Ennoshita was next to ask a question.

"Are you guys dating now?!" Nishinoya asked with eyes sparkling in enthusiasm. Of course, he was pulling off a 'normal Nishinoya' act because on the inside, he's hoping that Tsukishima would say no about his question.

Tsukishima fixed his glasses sighed. "I just freaking confessed, I didn't ask her to go on a date with me, Nishinoya-san."

A sigh of relief escaped from Nishinoya's lips. He laughed and asked if he could leave first. "Wow, you're early, Nishinoya."

"I have my reasons, I'll be off now!" He exclaimed while carrying his bag. He slowly walked out of the gym while waving goodbye to his teammates. Tanaka waved to everyone gesturing that he was going to leave also. "I forgot I need to do something at home! I'll go home also, Daichi-san!"

"What's with those two? It's unusual for them to go home first, especially Noya-san." Hinata stated while watching the two second years leave until they are nowhere to be found.

"Noya! Wait, Noya!" Tanaka kept yelling Nishinoya's name as he chases him. Nishinoya who felt so heartbroken, shoulders sunk, head facing on the ground, he could hear his friend's call but he wasn't in the mood turn with such an expression.

Tanaka apparently was able to chase him and held the libero's shoulders slightly turning him to get a good look. "Are you okay?"

Nishinoya shook his head and gave him his signature smile. "Never better!" Tanaka could see everything right through Nishinoya's eyes.

"Sorry, I think I asked the wrong question. It's so evident in your eyes." Nishinoya laughed. He flicked his fellow second year friend in the head.

"I told you I'm okay, Ryu. Didn't I tell you that I'm not gonna allow myself to get affected by stupid love?"

Tanaka kept silent while he looks at the libero who was about to burst into tears. Nishinoya tries his best to hide the tears. He is apparently bad at hiding his feelings.

" _Nishinoya-senpai, you were the best libero I saw back in middle school when I watched your last game. I mean, you even got the Best Libero title!"_

" _Senpai, how can you do a libero toss?"_

" _Noya-senpai sounds better, don't you think?"_

His head was filled with memories of him and Hitori. Even though they never really hung out much, every little conversation of them counts.

"She's a klutz, she isn't one of the best libero since she shifted from a middle blocker to a libero so I really appreciate it when she asks help from me. I find her jokes so corny that I laugh at her stupidity."

"Um, it isn't bad to confess, right? Why don't you try?" Tanaka asked.

Nishinoya shook his head, "Come one, Ryu. I don't wanna be another added problem. I mean, if she's worried about how to answer Tsukishima's confession, then she'll have even more trouble if I confess also," He said. "And I really feel like she has a thing for Kozume Kenma from Nekoma."

"Hm, now that you mention it… They look quite good together back at his birthday party." Tanaka said while his hand under his chin.

"I feel like giving up now."

In a dark room where Hitori stays in, she sits down on the floor with the lights obviously off only the television illuminates the room. A blanket is covering her whole body with only her head out so she could see her game clearly. Tsubasaki Hitori has been playing games for almost three and a half hours. After the day Tsukishima confessed to her, she couldn't forget it and decided to forget everything by drowning into games, luckily the tests were done.

Her mother knocked on her door since it was locked telling her that Akiko, her cousin, was downstairs. "Tell her I'm trying to forget a nightmare!" She yelled loud enough for her mom to hear her.

The doorknob suddenly turned and the door opened showing Akiko. "Tell me what happened, Hito-chan."

Hitori hit the pause button when she heard her cousin call her by her horrible nickname that only she calls her. She sighed and let Akiko open the lights for a more proper conversation. "Kei."

Akiko sat down on the floor with her cousin. "What about that megane dude?"

"He… Confessed that he li-loves-likes me!"

Akiko blinked a few times to let what Hitori said sink in to her. Tsukishima Kei, confessing to a girl… Moreover, his best friend… "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Her cousin nodded slowly.

"What did you say?"

…

…

…

"I was too shocked to answer. After like five minutes of awkward si

lence, he left the room wishing me good luck on the tests."

Akiko face palmed at how stupid her cousin could be. "Do you like Tsukishima?"

Hitori looked up while swaying left and right to think. "Um… I actually don't know. I mean, Kei has always been a jerk to me but there will always be times when he was the best, best friend ever. We never agree with anything but I would always think of things that we could agree on… I like how he loves to eat strawberry shortcakes—hey, remember when he ate half the slice of strawberry shortcake on your birthday because I told him to? Man, that was so cute an—"

"Stop!" Akiko raised her right hand in front of Hitori to make her stop. "That's enough. You said the word 'like' meaning you do like him, and girl you love talking about him that much, isn't that already one of the reason for you to like him?"

"I don't know. I mean, I never thought about me, stupid Hitori falling in love with somebody, moreover her best friend."

"Love can be really stupid. It can make you stupid or love itself is stupid."

"You're just bitter because nobody has ever set eyes on you, Akiko."

Akiko rolled her eyes when Hitori said that, but there was one certain Karasuno setter that went on her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Love Advice from Kozume Kenma

" _ **So you're telling me that Tsukishima likes you?" – Applepi**_

" _ **Uh, yeah. That's what I've been telling you thirty minutes ago." – BlueShadowGirl**_

" _ **Your thirty minute explanation was very long and complex that I was too lazy to read it." –Applepi**_

" _ **How can you be so lazy even in chat, Kozume?!" –BlueShadowGirl**_

" _ **Only when talking to you, stupid." – Applepi**_

"Damn you, Kozume!" Hitori yelled throwing her phone at Akiko who was sitting on her bed. Luckily she caught it unexpectedly and sighed. "Seriously, how can you be so um, lively when you converse with Kozume?"

Hitori stood up ruffling her hair in annoyance, "Because that stupid blonde can get on my nerves like how Kei can. Even when I play one-on-one with him games I keep on losing! Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Hm, coming from you… I don't really know," Akiko answered bluntly, pointing out at how stupid Hitori can be. "But seriously Hitori, how can you be so open with Kozume? I mean, I'm his classmate but we were never that close, heck I feel like I only talk to him once a week and unless necessary. I didn't even know you met him already. No wait, I never knew this online dude you've always been talking about is him!"

"This must what you guys call fate? Destiny?" "Two addicted gamers coincidentally playing on the same server?" Akiko bluntly answered with an eyebrow raised. Hitori giggled and sat right next to her on the bed.

Akiko turned her cousin's phone on and started scrolling Kenma's conversation with Hitori as though it was very normal to read each other's conversations with a guy she knows. "Say, have you ever like, thought of liking Kozume?" Hitori looked at her brunette cousin with a blank expression. "I mean, you guys look really close. You even talked to him about your problems, even your freaking daily rants. No wonder you stopped messaging me about your rants."

Hitori snatched her phone from Akiko with an embarrassed expression. "Stop looking into someone's convo, this is private, and… I never really thought of Kozume-kun as… Boyfriend material."

Suddenly, Akiko just bursts out laughing. "Oh my God, I kinda agree with you. Well, I thought of Kenma as a shy-type anyways so I don't really know how he can make a move to the person he likes." She said while wiping a tear that came out of laughter. "So, have you decided on how to face Tsukishima?"

"…No."

Akiko fell down on the bed as if on cue. She face palmed once again. "Hitori, I think you should consider Tsukishima's feelings. I mean, you guys have been best friends since when, middle school?" Hitori nodded at her question. "I think that Tsukishima liked you for a long time now and… You can learn to love anyways." She stood up.

"But, if ever that guy hurts you, just tell me and I'll give him a piece of my mind. Trust your cousin, Hitori."

Hitori chuckled and nodded. "Sure, I'll do that."

Hours later after the girl talk, Akiko had to leave quickly since there will be school tomorrow. Hitori stood at the doorstep waving her cousin goodbye. Her phone vibrated again.

" _ **I'm no love adviser, but you should think about his feelings. You guys are childhood friends right? Um, I think you can learn to love him back… You like him don't you?" – Applepi**_

Hitori giggled as she finished reading, "He said the same thing as Akiko."

•/•

"You have amazingly good scores in today's exam, Kozume-kun!" Kenma's homeroom teacher praised him as she gives each student's test papers. She handed Kenma's right after the compliment.

" _I challenge you, whoever gets the highest scores in their test gets a free game from the loser!" –BlueShadowGirl_

 _Of course, she would never win on a one-on-one game with me that's why she challenged me in academics._ He thought as he takes a good look at his test scores. _Of course I don't have money so I can't afford to lose._

"Oh, Kozume getting high grades?" Akiko stares at the pudding head boy who was two seats away in front of her. "Must be Hitori's stupid challenges again."

Kuroo bursts the door open all of a sudden. "Sensei, excuse me. I need Kozume Kenma for volleyball practice. I have already had permission from every subject teacher and the principal since the Spring High is close."

"Oh, sure. Kozume-kun, you may go."

The bed head captain walks up to his friend's table and drags him off the classroom. "Let's go, you. We have a tournament to win." Kenma lets himself be dragged by Kuroo as he types a message from his phone.

" _ **My highest score is from Japanese Literature, 95. Bet you can't beat that." –Applepi**_

Seconds later, he received a reply.

"… _**Math… 94.5. CURSE YOU KOZUME KENMA!" –BlueShadowGirl**_

"I win again." He sighed in relief with a small smile. _That was fun, Tsubasaki._

"What you say, Kenma?"

"So I can get really serious at school when I get challenged by Tsubasaki." Kenma stated.

Kuroo chuckles, "Heh, you guys are close as always. I feel a bit jealous." He pushes the gym door open which revealed the other Nekoma players doing warm ups. "Yo, guys."

"Yo." Everyone greeted back while doing stretches. Kenma changed into his jersey and went right up to Haiba Lev who was practicing spikes with Nobuyuki Kai. "Kenma, go toss some balls to Lev." Kuroo ordered the pudding head who gave out a scowl.

"It's been a week since we started practicing but he still doesn't get my tosses." Kenma pouted. Kuroo let out a chuckle and smirked. "Obviously why I'm ordering you to."

"He's annoying." Kenma added. "But Tsubasaki's more annoying."

Kuroo rolled his eyes, "How is Tsubasaki related to practicing spikes with Lev?"

"I just remembered her all of a sudden. It was her fault that's why I slept really late last night. She kept asking advice from me about how to answer Tsukishima." Kenma complained while getting a ball that rolled right next to him.

"And yet you gave her advice, stupid."

"I guess I did. I suck though."

Kuroo ruffled the pudding head's hair while chuckling, "Grow up and observe your feelings, Kenma."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Tsukki and Hitori?!

"Nee, it's been two weeks. Hitori hasn't talked nor texted you since that day." Yamaguchi brought up while walking with his blonde best friend, Tsukishima Kei who was obviously not listening to him with his headphones on. When he realized that his seaweed haired friend has been opening his mouth, he took off his headphones and replied with a "What?"

Yamaguchi face palmed and repeated what he first said. It made Tsukishima look up and thought, _Typical Hitori._ "She's stupid so I don't really care. Besides, a little love confession doesn't ruin a friendship. Not with Hitori that is." He said and put his headphones on again and drowned himself into music while he and Yamaguchi continue their way to school.

"But have you ever thought of finally asking her out?"

Those words were loud enough for the blonde to hear even with his headphones on. He shrug and as if on cue, Hitori Tsubasaki accidentally bumped on Tsukishima Kei. "Sor—" she was cut by the time she looked up and noticed it was the blonde. Her face went red and ran away inside the school building. He took off his headphones with Yamaguchi asking, "Was that Hitori?"

"Shiny jet black hair with sapphire eyes… Yep, that's Tsubasaki Shit-tori." He answered. "I've been thinking about your question a while ago, Yamaguchi. Sure, I'll ask her out, just for a slight tease."

"W-wait, you're gonna ask her out as a joke? Are you playing with your own feelings?" Answered Yamaguchi who seemed so confused with what Tsukishima said.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes then fixed his glasses. "I want to ask her out. But I can only do that if I ask her out in my own jerky Tsukishima way."

"I'm somehow happy how you finally accepted that you're a jerk." Nishinoya answered who just passed by with his arms on his back. He turned around and greeted them before continuing to go to the school building.

•/•

Hitori starts her usual school day with reading a book while waiting for the teacher to arrive. While all of the students are busy studying for the quiz which was first period, she is happily chilling on her seat while reading a romance—she closes her book when she remembered about Tsukishima's confession and how they haven't been talking ever since then. She has also stopped visiting the boys' volleyball club because of it.

Suddenly, the door slammed open with their homeroom teacher holding a ton of papers. "Alright! Get your pens, we're starting our quiz!" Everyone groaned besides Hitori who seemed very confident about acing today's quiz.

And she did pass. Hinata dashed up to her table to take a good look at her score. His eyes widened, "NO WAY A PERFECT SCORE!" He yelled. Hitori waved her quiz paper in front of the orange haired while saying in full confidence, "English is my forte."

"There he goes again, that Hinata." One of their classmates whisper to his friend who looks very jealous of how Hinata is very close to Hitori. "I wish I could be close to her like him!"

"She even only talks to him too! I mean, we're classmates also so why doesn't she talk to us? Moreover, she looks so uninterested like she doesn't care about us!"

Hitori sweat dropped. "I guess they're talking about us…" Hinata nodded.

"Why don't you just try making friends with them? You're such a total shut in." She shrugged.

"It's hard making friends. But making friends in terms of volleyball is different." She answered. "And games, although Kozume-kun's my only gamer friend." She stuck a tongue out.

Hinata smiled. "Kenma, huh… I wonder how Nekoma's doing right now."

•/•

"WHAT, TSUKISHIMA'S GONNA ASK HER O—" "Shhh! He'll kill me if he knows I told you guys!" Yamaguchi covered Nishinoya's mouth. The libero pulled away seaweed head's hand tasting a weird disgusting tang from it. "Did you wash your hands, Yamaguchi?"

Yamaguchi ignored his question and turned to see Tsukki who was fixing his glasses trying to get on his composure. Yamaguchi felt a chill on his spine realizing he heard what Nishinoya just yelled. "Ne, Yamaguchi," He called.

Karasuno's Jump Float server looked away from Tsukishima's cold glare. "Um, y-yes Tsukki?" He stuttered.

"I hope you burn in hell."

"There you have it, Tsukishima's angry." Nishinoya said. "He's furious."

"He's just embarrassed, now, now. Don't be too sad, Yamaguchi." Said Tanaka patting Yamaguchi's back who's sobbing.

Tsukishima planned on storming away but then Hitori just unexpectedly let herself in the gym. "Practice was cancelled because of freaking basketball players in our gym." She explained while walking inside the boys' volleyball team's gym.

The boys chuckled. "She really never gets tired of watching us practice, huh?" Asahi said and helped Nishinoya stretch. "I think she's just there for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They're good friends after all." Nishinoya said.

"But isn't she trying to ignore Tsukishima because of what happened?" Tanaka asked who was being stretched Ennoshita.

"Ah, now that you think about it…" Nishinoya stood up. "But hey, it's pretty non-Tsukishima when we think about him talking about his feelings, eh?"

"A-ah, about that… I saw Tsukki talking to a stray cat that always stops by to his house once. He always talks about his feelings to it while he feeds it…" Just then, he realized that he just spit out something embarrassing about his best friend. He can feel Tsukishima's dark aura emitting out of him.

"Ne, Yamaguchi, remind me not to walk with you tomorrow."

Yamaguchi fell on his knees with tears falling. "Tsukki… Hates me… Now…" Nishinoya pats the seaweed head's back. "He's just tsundere, don't worry Yamaguchi! Anyway, why don't we help him get this over with?" The libero all of a sudden calls for Hitori.

"Hitori, Tsukishima has something to tell you." The Libero gave Tsukishima an evil grin.

Hitori faces Tsukishima and waves her hand. "Yo." The blonde rolled his eyes and just waved back. "So, I bet you're too short to date a guy like me." He nonchalantly said and everyone in the gym besides Hitori sweat dropped.

"Nice move, Tsukishima." Tanaka sarcastically commented.

"You know you don't need to tease me just to ask me out, Tsukki." Answered Hitori and stuck her tongue out. "You failed at teasing me for the first time by the way. So, um, yeah sure let's try this thing."

By the time Hitori's answer sunk in to everybody, their eyes widened and yelled an "EH?!" that resounded through the whole gym. Tsukishima's glasses slipped and he quickly fixed it.

"A-are you serious?"

Hitori didn't show anything besides a poker face that nobody could ever read what she was actually thinking. "Yeah, sure."

"This is the most awkward confession I have ever heard." Said Sugawara with a sweat drop.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Between Like and Love

Kenma felt a slight chill right up to his spine and failed to toss the ball. The whole Nekoma team stared for a moment and was surprised with the pudding head's failure. "Kenma are you alright? The last time you missed the toss was when you did an all-nighter back then." Kuroo asked, reminiscing about the practice they had with Karasuno and a few powerhouse schools. Kenma only remembered one talkative girl who went with Karasuno as a 'spectator', Tsukabasi Hitori

"I just… Felt something weird. Like something's going to change." He answered with a shrug. "Anyway, let's get back to practice. I'm okay."

 _When I felt that weird feeling, I thought of Hitori._

•/•

 _1PM, at the park where a music store is close by. Don't you dare get lost, I know you're horrible with your directions._ Hitori pouted, her arms crossed and tapping her feet on the ground while waiting for her date which was Tsukishima. "When he meant a music store… A-ah… Where is it?" She sweat dropped while looking in different directions in hopes of finding the music store the blonde texted about.

"Ah, I knew you were going to get lost."

She turned her head to the familiar voice she heard and saw Tsukishima. "Stupid Hitori, I had to take a bus because of this…"

"Kei."

Hitori never saw Tsukishima much with casual clothes. A green checkered polo shirt with skinny jeans and his headphones hanging on his neck. He looked _kind of_ cool was what she thought. "Eh? So Kei can also be cool for once?" She teased with a smug face.

The blonde walked up to her and placed his hand on her head, "Let's go."

"Pay me the bus fare! I wasted my money trying to find you." He added and Hitori pouted. "Stupid Kei! You're the guy! You're supposed to treat your date!"

"Sorry," To hear such a thing from him, Hitori quickly glanced at him and saw a genuine smile. "I'm a jerk after all."

It made her cheeks hot, seeing Tsukishima like that. Her phone suddenly vibrated, she quickly took it out.

" _ **I'm expecting the game you're buying for me tomorrow, Tsubasaki." –applepi**_

"HA! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"

Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched watching Hitori pick out a game in a game store. "Tell me again why we're here?" The blonde asked, headphones on.

"I forgot that I needed to buy Kenma a game from the dare I gave him a long time ago." She replied and finally got a game that Kenma would like. "Found one!"

"Thank you for purchasing!" The woman in the counter said and handed Hitori the game placed in a paper bag.

Hitori clasped her hands together in a clap and slightly bowed. "I'm sorry for doing something else rather than our date!" Tsukishima rolled his eyes and pulled her to the nearby café.

"Never mind that… Let's start then." He muttered.

•/•

"What are you doing, Kenma?" Kuroo looked at what his best friend is doing from behind, the pudding head has been scrolling his conversation with Hitori for a while. Kuroo let out one of his usual smug face and started teasing Kenma. "Missing Tsubasaki, I see?"

Kenma quickly turned his phone off and turned to Kuroo with red cheeks. "N-no I don't."

The Nekoma captain sat next to him, "Then why are you scrolling?" He asked.

"I just…" Kenma trailed off when he didn't even know why himself, now putting back his phone on his pocket. _I don't even know myself._

Kuroo patted Kenma's head like what he'd do to a cat. "You're pretty oblivious with these kinds of stuff, aren't you?"

Kenma slapped Kuroo's hand away, "Stop that."

"Between like and love, which is it for Tsubasaki Hitori?"

"… I… Don't know…"

"You do, you just don't realize it yet."

•/•

"But man, I really feel bad for myself for falling in love with a stupid person like you." Tsukishima sighed while resting his cheek on his hand.

Hitori drank her juice faster than usual out of annoyance. "I'm sorry for that, ain't my fault you fell for this pretty girl called Tsubasaki Hitori." She said batting her eyelashes trying to praise herself, Tsukishima just laughed which ended with him choking on his ice tea.

"But hey I'm just fond of Hitori."

Hearing Tsukishima being all honest makes her cheeks hot, her heart beat fast and mouth smile. "I-I feel really flattered and all. But I don't really know myself how I feel. I don't even know what love feels like. People say that it's all when your heart beats fast and shit but your heart can beat fast when you're super nervous right? And your cheeks can also feel hot when you feel really embarrassed about something!" She explained with matching exaggerated hand gestures that made the blonde chuckle.

"It's something like, seeing your future with him or her when you look at their eyes." Said Tsukishima as he looked in Hitori's beautiful sapphire orbs making the female look away all of a sudden.

"O-oh…" She couldn't see anything in the blonde's golden orbs. "I think that sounds stupid coming out from you, Kei." She fake laugh.

"But you're the stupid one, Hitori." He pinched the female's nose just to tease her. "O-ow!"

"… Cute."

Hitori looked away looking beet red. "I'm not…"

The two continued with their date watching a good movie, Hitori called Yamaguchi once in a while talking about how the date was going, she was just flustered and wanted to tell it to someone. Yamaguchi could only sweat drop and tell her countless 'good luck'. She went out of the bathroom after calling the seaweed head a while ago. "I wonder how Kozume-kun's doing." She muttered to herself. She turned her phone on and went to her conversation with Kenma, No new messages. She couldn't help but text him one.

" _ **Hey so, I'm on a date with Kei. How are you doing? I finally bought you the game, I completely forgot about it! Good thing you texted me about it, sorry, I'm an airhead."**_

Before she could send it, she added one more sentence.

" _ **How does love feel like, Kozume?"**_

Send.

She looked at it again and her eyes widened.

" _ **KUN! KOZUME-KUN! I'm sorry."**_

How can she forget the honorifics? She walked back to where Tsukishima was. "That was a damn long bathroom break." The blonde said, fixing his glasses. Hitori just fake laugh.

"The spring tournament is close, huh?" Hitori brought up and Tsukishima nodded. "We're really gonna be busy for a while then."

•/•

" _ **Hey so, I'm on a date with Kei. How are you doing? I finally bought you the game, I completely forgot about it! Good thing you texted me about it, sorry, I'm an airhead… How does love feel like, Kozume?" – BlueShadowGirl**_

" _ **-KUN! KOZUME-KUN! I'm sorry." –BlueShadowGirl**_

"She's on a date with Tsukishima, huh?" He muttered and didn't thought of a reply. He lied down on his bed and stared at Hitori's text.

"I… Don't know either, Tsubasaki."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Spring High

"So, how did the date go? Hey, Tsukishima tell me, tell me!" Nishinoya kept circling around Tsukishima like a little kid pestering him. Tsukishima ignored the libero and kept walking, following his fellow teammates. "Tsukishimaaaa!" Nishinoya called once more making the blonde stop his tracks.

"What is it with you and my date with Hitori?" He asked with a glare. Yamaguchi went and tried calming him down.

"Because I used to like Tsuba."

Tsukishima's eyes widened, he couldn't think of a reply for him. Nishinoya patted his back a little hard than a usual pat. "But don't mind me, I gave up already. Do your best, you're not the only one who would want Tsuba." The libero stuck his tongue out. "And no, that ain't me."

"Who might that be?" Asked the bespectacled blonde, fixing his glasses.

Nishinoya shrugged. "Who knows, but I can feel it."

•/•

Hitori stared at the big gym full of people seated in the bleachers. Her eyes sparkled in amazement and her heart couldn't stop pounding from the nervousness she is feeling. Her mouth curved into a smile and pumped her fist up with enthusiasm. "Alright! I can't wait to win!" She yelled, her teammates feeling embarrassed about what she just yelled. As if they would win anyways.

"Tsuba!" The female knew that familiar voice and turned around to see his fellow school mate Nishinoya Yuu. The male jumped and gave her a bear hug. "I taught you all about being a libero, go and save those balls!" He said.

Hitori chuckled and nodded. She glanced at Tsukishima who nodded as a greeting, she smiled and waved. "Yo, Kei."

One of her fellow teammates pulled her away from the boys' volleyball club telling her that they have to get ready for their game. "Ah, I need to go then. Bye guys! Do your best!" She yelled while being dragged away further and further.

First game for the female category. Karasuno High versus Wakutani High. "Ooh, I heard about this school, they have solid receives." A girls' volleyball teammate said while looking at the match bracket plastered in the board.

"Well, let's just show them what we're made of!" Hitori beamed and ran up to the court.

"Ah, Tsubasaki wait for us!"

The opposing teams lined up in the middle of the court and bowed to each other, thus starting the game with Wakutani up to serve first.

The ball flew up in the air, then falling close to the outer part of the court. _"A libero should know if the ball is going to be in or out, since you're the one who's supposed to save the ball."_ One of the things Nishinoya taught Hitori crossed her mind and watched the ball. She eyed to where it might land and called for an, "Out!"

And it was out. The referee blew his whistle and gave the point to Karasuno, earning Hitori a praise from her teammates. "Nice one, Tsubasaki!" The female scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

Karasuno was up for the serve and it swiftly landed on the inside court, Wakutani's number 4 serving it perfectly, sending it to the setter then was spiked by their number 7 middle blocker. Two of Karasuno's middle blockers jumped in hopes of blocking the ball, "One touch!"

The ball flew to the right, Hitori quickly ran to chase the ball as it was almost out. She jumped and perfectly received the ball to number 3 who spiked it in full power. The opposing team's number 1 was able to receive it although due to the strong spike, the ball went sideways quickly and was unable to be received. Once again the referee blew his whistle giving the point to Karasuno.

"So our game is going to be after two games from the female category." Said Daichi, reminding himself. He and the whole team were in the bleachers watching the Karausno girls' game.

"Wah! Look at that save!" Nishinoya beamed who was already standing up with excitement. "Nice one, Tsuba!" He yelled so loud that other people heard it. Sugawara pulled him down to his seat. "Sit down Nishinoya, you'll disturb the people watching behind us." He scolded.

The libero's eyes sparkled and turned to Sugawara, "But look at how awesome our team is! That spike was awesome!" He added.

"They scored again!" Hinata exclaimed standing up. Nishinoya stood up with him and started cheering for the girls as loud as possible. Sugawara sighed with a sweat drop and decided not to bother them.

"But truth to be told, they're in pretty good shape this time." Daichi commented watching. The setter nodded agreeing. "I heard they got yelled by a first year when they lost in the Inter High." Added the captain.

"I bet Hitori said that." Tsukishima commented, butting in to the two third year's conversation. "She started venting to me about that when me, Yamaguchi, and her walked home back then."

"But that aside," Daichi held his fellow member's shoulder with a very creepy aura emitting out of him. "How's your date with her?" He wiggled his eyebrows with a sly grin. Sugawara joined his friend and held Tsukishima's other shoulders with the same grin.

Tsukishima went red and looked down so he won't get to see their menacing grin. But they leaned in closer to the blonde just for him to see it and make him blurt it out. "C'mon, Tsukishima. It's not that bad," Sugawara said. "Everybody wants to know…"

Tsukishima looked further and saw Nishinoya and Tanaka emitting a weird laugh. "We really want to know, Tsukki~" The blonde then glanced at Hinata and Kageyama and they looked eager to listen as the oddball duo was staring at him intently. Yamaguchi was the only one who wasn't very interested as Hitori already narrated to him about everything that happened.

A whistle was heard for the nth time as everyone glanced at the court to know who got the point. The referee pointed to Wakutani, the score as of now was 16-13 with Karasuno leading.

"Wakutani got the point." Nishinoya said, seeing the score. Wakutani's supporters went wild as they cheered for their team loudly.

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Karasuno girls' team captain ensured them. "We'll get that score back!"

Hitori went inside the court as a libero can go in and out when needed. Wakutani's number 10 did the serve and the opposing team got ready. The ball flew up to number 5 but then it hit the net falling earlier before she was able to receive. "It's gonna fall!" She yelled as her reflexes weren't quick enough to catch the ball. In the blink of an eye, the ball went flying back. She glanced down and saw Hitori was the person who saved the ball, doing a dive. "Got it!"

The ball flew to the setter and did a dump shot, the opposing team failed to receive. Then, the crowd went wild, mostly the Karasuno boys. "She went up from the far back up to the front and did a dive just to get the ball!" Nishinoya said with exaggerated gestures. "Tsuba is damn awesome!"

"She did a run for it before the ball hit the net. That was some instinct." Coach Ukai commented in amazement. "She has talent alright."

"How can she not? She's been practicing saving balls with Nishinoya and I for a week." Ennoshita said watching Hitori as she was catching her breath, her arms and legs were full of bruises. "Look at her, she's full of bruises."

"You know you should've stopped her." Tanaka commented. Nishinoya and Ennoshita shook their head.

"How can we? Her eyes were so full of determination, she wanted to win." Said Nishinoya.

" _Please let me practice!"_ It echoed in Nishinoya's head with Hitori's pleading eyes.

Hours later, the whistle was blown quite longer than usual, ending the game. The boys glanced at the scoreboard in happiness and cheered. The girls won. "THEY FREAKING WON!" Nishinoya and Hinata beamed hugging each other accidentally.

"Stop the bromance, you two." Tsukishima commented, fixing his glasses. His mouth curved into a small smile watching Hitori celebrate their victory with her teammates. _Isn't that great, Hitori?_

The girls left the court for the other teams to use and met the boys, Nishinoya and Hinata tackled Hitori. "You were awesome!" Nishinoya beamed, hugging Hitori real tight. "You guys are one step to the finals!" Hinata commented with eyes sparkling in amazement.

"You were all BAM! And WHOOSH! When you ran up to save the ball!" There goes the orange hair's weird language.

"Yeah, yeah! And then it was all ZAP! And FWEEE!" Nishinoya added while jumping up and down.

The remaining Karasuno volleyball players, boy and girl, watched the two's weird gestures while jumping as they listen to their weird language. "What the hell are they saying?" A female teammate commented.

"Don't mind them, they're dumb..." Tsukishima answered shaking his hand.

"Congratulations guys!" Michimiya walked up to them. "You were great!"

"Senpai!" Every member of the girls' volleyball club tackled their former captain with tears in their eyes.

Michimiya sweat dropped, "Guys, you haven't won the finals yet… Save your tears for later…"

"We were awesome weren't we!?"

"Tsubasaki was really awesome at saving the balls when I fail to receive it! I'm so sorry!" Sasaki Chizuru said while bowing. "I'm so sorry!"

Michimiya chuckled and patted Sasaki's head. "You were great today, Chizuru." She said making the girl cry. "Waaah, senpai!"

•/•

" _ **WE WON THE FIRST ROUND!" –BlueShadowGirl**_

"Looks like Tsubasaki won the first round." Kenma commented while typing a reply for Hitori.

"Oh? What about Hinata and the others?" Kuroo asked while cleaning the gym up.

"After one more game it's their match." Kenma answered. "It seems that she did a pretty good job according to Shouyou. I wish I could have watch the match." He muttered making Kuroo lean closer to him.

"Say that again, Kenma." He said with a sly grin making the pudding head turn red.

"N-no, nothing. I didn't say anything…"

"Kenma! Get your butt up and help us clean!" Yaku yelled making the pudding head sigh and put his phone down to help his team clean the gym after 4 hours of practice.

" _ **That's great. Our game is in a week. Good luck for your team and also Shouyou's. See you in the nationals." –applepi**_

 _Author's Note: Longest chapter yet! Sorry I'm very bad at writing a volleyball game OMG I AM SO SORRY I'LL TRY TO IMPROVE. ;w; So like, I just guessed all those players' numbers on the game. I have no idea if Wakutani does have a girls team LOL. But I'm pretty sure every school has :V KILL ME_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Realize

 _ **applepi sent a photo**_

" _ **Nice picture, Tsubasaki. Look at that roll. :P" –applepi**_

" _ **HOLY—WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT." –BlueShadowGirl**_

" _ **Shouyou." –applepi**_

" _ **Curse that ball of sunshine… How are you doing, Kozume-kun?" –BlueShadowGirl**_

" _ **Fine… I'm doing fine." –applpi**_

" _ **You wrote fine two times." –BlueShadowGirl**_

"Who cares?" Kenma commented and started typing.

" _ **You went an all nighter for three days, didn't you? You know you should stop that especially when your match is less than one week. You'll get sick." –BlueShadowGirl**_

" _ **I'm perfectly fine. Nobody can stop me with playing the game you gave me as a birthday gift." –applpi**_

" _ **I'm just worried about you. You can't always be addicted to games, Kozume." – BlueShadowGirl**_

"Worried? Why would she be worried? She should worry about her boyfriend before worrying about some other guy like me." He muttered.

" _ **Well, maybe you can but… Hey it's bad for your health and you hate getting tired right? Why is it you hate getting tired but you don't even bother sleeping when it's about playing games?" –BlueShadowGirl**_

" _ **Don't worry about me, worry about your boyfriend who might get stolen by other girls." –applepi**_

Kenma rolled his eyes while typing that.

" _ **Kei's not my boyfriend… Yet? I don't know, but just take care of yourself, okay? At least until the Spring High ends. I want to see you at the Nationals. Good luck, Kozume." –BlueShadowGirl**_

" _ **You called me Kozume for two times now. I don't mind that." –applepi**_

" _ **Then Hitori's fine also. :D Bye!" –BlueShadowGirl**_

Kenma turned his phone off and turned it on quickly seeing a picture of him and Hitori as a lock screen. He remembered perfectly how it got taken…

" _One… Picture?"_

 _The female nodded while holding his phone. "Wait, if it's a picture then why are you holding out MY phone?" Kenma said, eyebrows meeting. He's not very comfortable with someone holding his phone._

" _My phone died out, just one picture and send it to me, then you can delete it. Simple as that." She said waving his phone in front of him._

 _After a few more minutes of persuasion, Kenma finally agreed. Hitori positioned his phone where they could see each other in the screen. She quickly counted up to three and immediately tapped the snap button in which Kenma wasn't able to get ready._ "Wah~ You look cute, Kozume-kun!" Hitori commented showing the pudding head their picture.

" _Why do you want a picture with me anyway?"_

 _Hitori stared at their picture while she answered, "I don't make a lot of friends. You were one of the best internet friends I had, and top it all off I met you in person!" She smiled. "I don't want to forget this day. I'm just, really happy that I met you, Kozume-kun!"_

 _Kenma could feel his cheeks hot. She handed him her phone. "But seriously, you looked like a cat in the picture, it's so cute!" She commented with a giggle. Kenma rolled his eyes. "I'll be charging my phone since we're about to leave tomorrow, see ya tomorrow!"_

 _With that, she waved goodbye and went to the room the girls were occupying._

 _He stared at the picture… He was staring at the camera while Hitori who was holding the phone did a peace sign on her free hand and smiled._

He stared at the picture, specifically Hitori. He remembered how close together they were in that picture just so they could fit. He remembered the way she smelled at that time, fresh strawberries—must be her favorite shampoo scent. He remembered how his heart skipped a beat when he saw that big smile of hers. "Cute…" He muttered tapping his finger on Hitori's face for unknown reasons. He found himself drawn in the female's smile.

"I want to see you."

Swiping the phone, he went to the calendar and saw a certain date marked as a reminder. He tapped it and saw that it was a reminder for him that Hitori's birthday is on the 26th of May.

" _My favorite color is blue, I like to eat tons of food so don't ask for a favorite because I really don't know, I'm five foot three, I almost blew up a kitchen, I think I'm going to be a horrible wife in the future…" Hitori went on and on talking about herself to Kenma once he asked to get to know each other._

 _By the time Kenma was tired of listening, he cut her off by asking when her birthday was. "May 26_ _th_ _. 5:37 PM."_

" _I… Didn't need to know the time you were born…" He sweat dropped._

"Talkative, determined, positive, somewhat annoying… But then she can also be quiet, mean, basically a moody person." He purposely hit his head on the table. "What the hell are you talking about, Kenma? Stop thinking about that Hitori—" He covered his mouth when he realized he just called Hitori by her first name.

" _ **Then Hitori's fine also."**_

He tapped to his photos again and started scrolling down to his past pictures and then realized… Since when did he have a ton of Hitori's pictures? He kept scrolling and scrolling and noticed that all of his pictures were full of her smiling, top it all off they were stolen and candid shots.

He remembered. Whenever Hitori laughs or smiles, he would snap it without anyone noticing he did. Just how drawn is he to her smile? Instead of deleting it, he stared at them one by one and imagined her calling his name with those smiles. _"Kenma!"_

A loud _thud!_ Was heard which surprised her mother who was washing the dishes downstairs. It Kenma slammed his head on the wall. "Stop. Thinking. About. Her." He said in between the slamming he has done.

"It's no use… I think I like her." He muttered to himself holding his now red forehead. He closed his eyes and sighed but all that showed up in her head was Hitori once again making him bang his head again. How hard is this boy's head for it not to bleed?

The door slowly opened showing Kuroo in the doorway. "Oi, Kenma." He greeted. His eyes then widened when he realized his best friend has a red forehead. "K-Kenma, what the hell are you doing? If you're trying to kill yourself, resort to drinking poison."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The pudding head said, rubbing his forehead. "I was just… Um… Slamming my head on the wall."

"W-why would you do that?"

Kenma looked down with his cheeks burning. He kept silent not to let Kuroo know. Is it even a good thing for the male to know? Kuroo expected him not to reply and glanced to his phone on the table which was on, showing a candid picture of Hitori smiling while talking to Nishinoya with exaggerated gestures. He smirked and let himself in closing the door. "So, let's talk about Tsubasaki Hitori." He said.

"No." Kenma averted his eyes to the left.

"I'm stating this to you again. You like Tsubasaki." Kuroo said with a tone as if he was stating the obvious.

"… I don't."

Kuroo pointed Kenma as if he did something opposite to what he said. "Ha, you replied five seconds late meaning that's not what you meant." The bedhead captain sighed and walked up to Kenma. "I can see it, Kenma. Your eyes… Are telling me that you do."

Kenma rolled his eyes. "As if you really know something like that. Stop making things up."

"I'm not. You're scared, aren't you?"

Kenma felt his heart beat fast. He didn't know if it was because he was telling the truth that he does like Hitori or that he's nervous about what Kuroo was going to say next. He hated this feeling, he didn't want to think about things like love or Hitori. If this goes on any longer he might even fall harder. "You're in love."

"I'm no—"

"Kenma." Kuroo's voice was authoritative enough for Kenma to shut up. "For once, be honest about your feelings."

The pudding head sat on the floor looking down with the feeling of hurt plastered on his face. "I… Fell in love… Without realizing it."

Kuroo sat on the floor with him and smiled softly, although it still looked like a smirk. He patted his best friend's head to help him calm down. "To the point that… It'd just hurt me." He continued, thinking about the message Hitori sent a few days ago about her date with Tsukishima.

"That's what love is anyway. You're sooo slow, Kenma." Kuroo commented patting the pudding head's head once more.

"Kuroo. I hate this feeling but I can't hate Hitori."

"How…Can I make it…Go away?"

Kenma heard his phone and quickly took it from the table and turned it on.

 _ **BlueShadowGirl sent a photo**_

" _ **HAHAHA LOOK AT HOW STUPID KEI IS WHILE SLEEPING. OOPS, don't mind my nose ;-;" –BlueShadowGirl**_

Kenma sat down hugging his knees. "Fuck my life." Kuroo crawled closer to the pudding head and took his phone in which he didn't mind.

"Oh, she does talk about everything to you. And damn her nose looks funny!" Kuroo laughed and gave the phone back to Kenma who stood up and banged his head again on the wall. "Jealous Kenma is… Violent."

"Shut up, I hate my life."

"Are you gonna keep banging your head or are you gonna make a move?" Kuroo said, stopping Kenma for another bang. "Basically those two are just best friends and they aren't together yet so stop killing yourse—" Kuroo was cut and his eyes widened when he saw Kenma's golden eyes were emitting tears.

"… Kenma… You're crying."

Kenma wiped his tears away with his arm but a few more fell. "… I'm not…"

"… It hurts, Kuroo." Kuroo couldn't help but pull Kenma into a hug.

"Stop crying, stupid. They're not together yet. You sound like a five year old who took his PSP away."

 _Author's Note: KILL ME NOW. KUROKEN. KUROKEN. KILL ME NOW OMG OMG. WHAT DID I DO? OOC KENMA I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME. THEY'RE JUST MY HEADCANONS XD_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Yaku's Advice

"Shi… Shiratorizawa…"

Karasuno's girls' volleyball team made it to the semi-finals. But what horrified them was that their opponent is going to be a powerhouse school in Miyagi, Shiratorizawa Academy. Hitori felt the gloomy aura her teammates were emitting which made her yell on the top of her lungs to get their attention. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

Everyone, even the people on the lobby, glanced at her. "U-um." She blushed at the crowd staring at her as if she was weird. "Look, we all know we're no match for Shiratorizawa. But it's not something to be all sad about, I mean… Let' show them what Karasuno is made of. We made it all the way to the semis, we're not gonna give up because some powerhouse school is our opponent. Did you see Sawamura-senpai's team? They won from Aoba Josai and they lost to them back then in the Inter High."

 _Hitori, why are you so stupid! Everyone's looking at you, oh my God._

"I think Tsubasaki is right." Their captain said with a smile. "Who knows if we can or cannot beat them, let's show them what our school is made of! Let's fly!" The girls cheered and went to the court to get ready for their match.

"Karasuno's one lively team, aren't they?" One spectator said who witnessed Hitori's yell a while ago. "Yep, their libero is amazing too, such fast reflexes and very flexible." The other person with her nodded in agreement.

Nishinoya ran up to his team when he heard their conversation when he left the bathroom. "Guys, guys, did you hear them?! Their praising my kouhai, my pupil!" He said jumping up and down in enthusiasm.

"U-uh… Since when did you treat her as a pupil?" Asahi asked with a sweat drop.

"I think it was when we helped her practice receives before Spring High." Ennoshita commented with a shrug. "I'd accept the kouhai part since she calls you a senpai, but a pupil? Seriously, Nishinoya?"

"Hm, I think it's agreeable. Tsubasaki-chan learned a lot from Nishinoya. I noticed how she would always run up to him to learn more about being a libero, excluding his Rolling Thunder, of course." Sugawara said with a sheepish smile.

"Rolling Thunder is an amazing move, Suga-san!" Hinata beamed with Nishinoya nodding he head off.

Sugawara shook his hand to shut Hinata and the libero up. "Hai, hai."

•/•

"Ha… I knew it…" Sasaki muttered with a dark aura around her. "We were gonna lose and we did… Shiratorizawa just freaking crushed us like little ants…"

The whole girls sighed looking gloomy. The aura was so immense that nobody could approach them. Hitori was the only one who stood up without looking sad. "Really? I think we did a great job." She said. The captain looked up at her. "That's just you who did a great job, Tsubasaki. You were basically the star of the match with your saves."

"20-25 and 23-25… I think we did a pretty great job out there…" Hitori smiled then glanced at Sasaki. "Sasaki-senpai, nice job saving the ball from that really hard spike. You were amazing."

Sasaki smiled back feeling better after what the libero said. "Thanks."

"Just like what Noya-senpai taught me, it's a libero's job to keep the ball in the air, it's not your place to give up, and you all didn't. We were great, guys. Let's celebrate." Everyone tackled Hitori to a hug while sobbing.

"Tsuba sure knows how to brighten up her team's mood." Nishinoya said, hands behind his head.

Michimiya suddenly showed up all of a sudden and ran up to her former volleyball team tackling Hitori as well. "You were great, Tsubasaki-chan~"

"Oh, Daichi-san! It's Michimiya-san!" Nishinoya pointed with a smirk. "Why don't you go say hi?"

"W-what's with the smirk, Nishinoya?" Asked Daichi with a sweat drop. Nonetheless, he went up to the female to say hi. "Yo, Michimiya."

"A-ahhh, I have to go now you guys, bye-bye!" And then Michimiya ran away pulling her friend with her.

Daichi still stood frozen on the spot where he greeted Michimiya and felt gloomy. "Why is she avoiding me all of a sudden?"

"S-sorry, Daichi-san!" Nishinoya apologized, not thinking of the outcome a while ago. Daichi forgave the libero and sighed. Nishinoya ran up to Hitori and tackled her making the female libero fall. "TSUBA!"

"Kya!" Hitori fell due to the male libero's weight and fell with Nishinoya hovering her. "You were really amazing! Your arms were like 'zip', 'whoop' and 'pow'!" He said with eyes sparkling, he shook the female while praising her more with his weird language plus his exaggerated hand gestures.

"H-he does realize what position they're in right?" Yamaguchi said turning to Tsukishima. "Because I can see Tsukki very irri—"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima cut the male while his eyebrow twitched. Tanaka patted the blonde's shoulder, "Now, now, Tsukishima. That's just typical Noya-san being all energetic and happy." He said.

"Don't go all jealous because of that, those two get along pretty well when it comes to being a libero."

The two libero's were now sitting on the floor talking about receiving, rolling, and diving. Nishinoya said something about a libero toss which made Hitori's eyes sparkle and shook him to teach him. Tsukishima shrugged and stared at the female's face. _Cute._

 _You know what, Tsuba? I find it fun to talk to you just like this. I'll stop listening to my heart and just be friends with you._ Nishinoya thought to himself and smiled back to the female libero who was giggling. "Hey, Tsuba."

"Yeah?"

"I like you." _Yet in the end, I just had to blurt that out without thinking. How stupid can you get, Yuu?_

Hitori blinked a few times before laughing. "You and your jokes again, Noya-senpai! As if you'd like me that way."

 _And yet I thank her stupidity for being there._ Nishinoya smiled sheepishly with a sweat drop and laughed with her.

"What the hell is Nishinoya-san doing…?" Tsukishima muttered with a dark aura surrounding him. Yamaguchi tried calming him down but it didn't work.

"But you know, she used to be the girl who ran away from the sport she loved. Now look at her now. She's amazing." Said Hinata who walked up to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "She's so cool, right? Tsukishima!"

The bespectacled blonde smirked, "Of course, that's Hitori we're talking about."

"It seems nice to have a girlfriend, huh?"

Tsukishima flinched and faced Hinata, "Are you stupid? She isn't my girlfriend… Yet." He looked away looking red. "I… Really love her… But, I can't seem to make her like me back the same."

"Tsukishima's being honest again!"

"I won't forget this moment."

"Damn, being in love sure changes one's personality…"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the blonde who turned beet red with cheeks heating up.

" _ **Hey, we lost to Fukurodani. But we're going to the Nationals… At least that's what Kuro said." –applepi**_

" _ **We lost. I'm gonna watch the Nationals anyways. See you!" –BlueShadowGirl**_

•/•

"Seriously, that's a stupid username she uses." Kenma muttered.

"O-Oi! Kenma! What happened to your forehead?" Yamamoto yelled by the time he saw the pudding head's forehead covered in a band aid.

Yaku quickly went up to him like a worried mother, "Are you okay? Did you get a concussion? Did it bleed? Tell me you're okay!"

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows, "I-I'm okay… Yaku-san. I just… Um…"

"He hit his head because he won't believe he likes that Tsubasaki from Karasuno—ow!" Kuroo felt something hit the back of his head then by the time he turned, he saw Kenma with a flushed cheeks and furrowed eyebrows, looking like an angry cat who took his fish away.

The whole members of the team went up to the setter with sly grins plastered on their faces. "Oh? I knew you had a liking to that girl," Yaku was first to talk. "I saw you back at the training camp. You kept snapping pictures of Tsuba-something."

Kenma blushed, "… I—"

"Come on, Kenma. We're here for you. Don't go around keeping all your feelings to yourself. Because of that, you fell in love without realizing it!" Kenma looked down sighing.

"If… You guys fall in love… And that girl you like is dating someone else… Will you still make a move?"

All of them blinked for a while before letting the thought sink in. Everyone had different thoughts and answers but all of them were all negative, but one answer peaked Kenma's interest.

"It doesn't matter if the girl is dating someone or not as long as she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. Show her that she deserves to be yours. If you truly love her, she will definitely be yours."

Yaku Morisuke was the one who answered. Everyone glanced at him as if he was a different person, who knows if he ever had a girlfriend before. "What if you're not destined for each other?" Yamamoto asked out of nowhere.

"Ha? Kenma and Hitori were practically destined to meet. And besides, you can't let little old destiny ruin your life. You know you can change destiny." The libero answered with a thumbs up.

"Y-Yaku-san… Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Lost in Miyagi

Kenma blinked a few times before staring at the place he is in. He looked at his phone, the screen showing a place in Miyagi. He looked back at his surroundings, then back at the phone again, then to his surroundings before he could mutter, "Shit I'm lost."

His mother asked him to go to Miyagi to get something from a store because she was too busy with stuff and asked Kenma to go. He didn't ask Kuroo to come with him because he thought that the male would be busy with things and it's be a bother to him. But now, he's practically chanting _shit_ for the 50th time by now as he aimlessly walks.

"Oh, there are houses now… Good…" He said to himself feeling a little tinge of hope that he'll find someone nice enough to show him the way to this unknown friend of his mom's. The problem is, will he be able to talk to strangers?

"Kozume?"

Kenma knew perfectly who owned that voice. He turned to see that beautiful long jet black hair and beautiful sapphire eyes. "Tsubasaki."

"Why are you here?" The female asked carrying a lot of groceries. Kenma looked down, feeling shy. It's been so long since he saw her.

"My mom… Wanted to get something from a friend that lives here…" He looked away to cover his flushed face—who knows if it was out of embarrassment or he just find Hitori pretty. "I'm kinda… Lost."

Kenma showed Hitori the picture of the store he needed to go to and the name of the place from his phone. "Ah, that's the Sakanoshita Store," Hitori answered. "I know where that is! It's close to our house!"

The pudding head sighed in relief and put his phone back in his pockets. Hitori walked beside him while chatting. Kenma offered a hand from her groceries and she happily accepted, thanking him. "So, how's Nekoma?"

"Good. We're gonna battle against Nohebi for the third place to get to the Nationals." He turned to Hitori who has been staring at him for quite a while now. "W-what?"

"What happened to your forehead?" She touched it making the pudding head look down with a blush.

"I slipped face down." Was what he thought of immediately as an excuse before softly slapping away the female's hand. "I-it hurts so don't touch it." He lied.

"Sorry. I didn't picture you as a klutz though. But I'm really a klutz," She said with a giggle. "I was only helping my mom slice some vegetables for lunch but then my hands were somehow slippery and all of the carrots I was holding slipped out of my hands and went to the trash bin. And I suddenly cut my finger and blood spurt out of the vegetables so we had to throw it away… My mom had to yell at me to buy new ones." She smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

Kenma glanced at her finger and saw her right index had a band aid on it, also her middle finger. "Are you okay?"

Hitori looked at him and noticed the wound, "Ah this. Yeah, I am. This is why I can't help in the kitchen…" She stuck her tongue out thinking about her stupidity. "I can't cook, or bake, or anything related with being inside a kitchen."

"Yeah, I heard you almost blew one up." Kenma commented, turning his phone on.

"Ah! Isn't that our picture?" Hitori exclaimed pointing the lock screen photo.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, Kenma._ "A-ah. Yeah."

Hitori took out her phone and showed hers. "Look, we have the same lock screen!" Kenma stared at it for a while before letting the thought sink in.

"Why isn't it you and Tsukishima?" He asked.

The female stared at Kenma in confusion. "Huh? Why would I?"

"Because you're dating him? Usually your lock screen is supposed to be the person you like." He answered feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Because you're one of my best friends. I like you."

 _Holy shit, I just got friendzoned real bad._ He thought, mentally slapping himself. "But what about you Kozume? Don't tell me you like me that's why that's your lock screen." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down with a smirk.

"What if I do?"

"What?"

Kenma stared at his phone, "What if I do like you?" _Thank God this girl is stupid._

"I'd think about it."

He glanced at Hitori whose cheeks were red, was she flustered or she just naturally have rosy cheeks? She smiled at him. "I'd try to sort out my feelings. Because… I don't know… How I feel for… Kei." She looked down with a hurt expression. "I didn't want to hurt him so I accepted the thought of dating him. Yeah, sure I like Kei as a best friend but…"

She looked at Kenma with hurt in her eyes and yet she was smiling, "My feelings are all in shambles. I told myself that maybe I'll learn to love him back, that's why I did it. But Kozume… I'm so confused. Thinking about this just makes myself hurt. I didn't want anyone to be hurt."

Kenma wasn't sure if she was telling him that she liked him, but he pinched her cheek with his free hand and said, "Stupid. You're really stupid."

"Ehe. I know right."

"Kozume, forget what I said. I was just feeling really confused a while ago… About my feelings for Kei. It has nothing to do with you, don't worry!" She said with fake laughs. _Haaa, why is it that my heart skips a beat whenever I see him? You're so stupid, Hitori._

"Kenma... Is fine. Don't worry, forget about what I said too. Sorry." He said then looked straight ahead to where they were walking.

"Hitori is fine too." She said with a smile making the pudding head smile a small smile back. "Sure. Hitori."

Hitori pinched Kenma's cheeks, "Kya~ you saying it is just so cute!"

"Ow."

•/•

"Something your mom ordered?" Ukai asked with a bored expression as he scratches the back of his neck. He went and took a list from the drawer in the counter and started finding the name Kozume. "Let's see… Kozume…"

"Oh, there it is. She ordered… three large boxes of meat buns." Kenma's eye twitched when he heard what his mother just ordered from all the way to Miyagi. "Who knew our meat buns could go all the way from Tokyo. Don't worry, it's paid so I'll just go ask my mom if it's done." Ukai then left the store and then quickly came back saying that it'll be ready in three hours.

"I… Can't wait that long." The pudding head answered still a bit irritated.

"Oh, that's an extraordinary expression you're giving out, Kozume." Said Ukai who was now in the counter feeling comfortable.

Hitori tapped the pudding head's shoulder making him turn to her. "Let's have fun while we're waiting?" She asked with a smile, that same smile he's drawn to.

"That'd be great but… I hate getting tired."

She pulled the male's wrist, "Psh. When you're with me, you'll forget about getting tired! Because… We're going to my favorite game store!" Kenma's eyes lit up and ran with her, holding the groceries with his free arm.

"Let's stop by to my house first, I almost forgot the groceries!" Kenma nodded while trying to balance the groceries as they run.

It didn't take less than 15 minutes for them to arrive to the female's house. She quickly opened the door and took her shoes off, telling Kenma to do so too. "Just place your shoes on the side and place the groceries for me on the table would you? Thanks." She told the pudding head then rushed to the kitchen, "Mom! I brought a friend. We'll be leaving quickly, the groceries are on the table." She said and they both hear a faint "Ojamashimasu." From the living room.

"Hold it right there, missy."

Hitori stopped her tracks and faced her mother again. "Yeah?"

"Lunch is almost ready, I just have to slice a few vegetables. Why don't you and your friend stay and eat lunch? Go on and call him," Said her mother with a smile. Hitori nodded and went to the living room and saw Kenma back at the doorway.

"Uh, Kenma. Why are you there? You already excused yourself inside right?"

Kenma looked down looking shy again making the female pull him in, "Anyway, lunch is almost ready. Let's eat!"

"Anyway, I have apple pie in the oven, I'll place it on the table later for dessert." Kenma's eyes lit up when he heard 'apple pie'. Hitori noticed that and giggled. "applpi."

"Yes, Shadow-san?" Kenma said with a slight grin making them chuckle.

Hitori had to give Kenma slices of pie for him to eat because he was too shy to get one himself. Eventually, he was the sole reason half of the pie was consumed. "Want more?"

Kenma shook his hands gesturing a no, "I'm done. It's kinda rude to eat all of it."

"No worries, dear. We have two more plates. Want to bring home one?" Mrs. Tsubasaki said, offering Kenma a plate.

"Um…"

"I'll take that as a yes." She said and started placing it in foil for Kenma to bring home in ease.

Hitori pulled the pudding head's wrist and started dashing out of the kitchen. "Mom, we're off! Game store! Keep that pie on the fridge!"

•/•

Kenma was overwhelmed with how big the store was that he dashed from shelf to shelf to see all the games he wanted to see. "There are so many here…" He said while trying to pick a game he want to buy. Then he remembered he didn't bring money with him making his shoulders sink. "Nevermind…"

"I'm practically an everyday customer here. It's my favorite game store." She took the game Kenma planned to buy and went to the counter. "Say, I'll treat you for today and why don't we play this at my room?" She winked.

Kenma shrugged and half smiled, nodding.

"Pew, pew, pew… BOOOM!"

"What the fuck, Hitori?" Kenma stared at Hitori who was trying to copy the sound effects of the game while they both play. "You seriously…"

Hitori laughed, "Nah, I'm just excited. And at the same time weird sorry."

"No, it's okay. I kinda do that when I'm getting in the game."

Hours later after that, Kenma won all of the rounds no matter how many times they play it again. Hitori pouted, glancing at the clock and remembered the meat buns. "Ah! We need to go back to Ukai-san!" She rushed downstairs with Kenma following. Mrs. Tsubasaki handed Kenma the apple pie, the male thanking her then rushed out of the house.

They arrived quickly back to Sakanoshita with Ukai handing Kenma the bag of meat buns placed in boxes. "Thank you for ordering… Is what my mom wanted to say. Anyway, be careful home." Said Ukai and Kenma bowed thanking him.

Hitori walked with Kenma up to the train and bid goodbye. "Thanks for today, Hitori. I actually had fun." He smiled and waved.

The female waved back with a smile, "See you next time, Kenma." Hearing her say his first name was just music to his ears. He waved once more before going inside the train station. Before he turned away, Hitori stared at the male's golden cat-like eyes and saw something in them, what Tsukishima was talking about back then.

"Ha, like I'd ever be someone like that…"

 _I saw it, Kei. But… Not in your eyes._


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note: I BET YOU GUYS ARE GONNA FANGIRL ONCE YOU READ THE CHAPTER TITLE._

Chapter 24: Kiss

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._

Kenma's phone vibrated causing him to pause his game. Turning it on, he saw a reminder from his calendar. 26th May, Tsubasaki Hitori's birthday. After a few minutes for the thought to sink in, his eyes widened and he face palmed. "Why did I forget? Stupid, always when it's about Hitori."

"Kenmaaa," Kuroo called once he opened the pudding head's door. "I got this message from an unknown number. She said she's Furuta from your class and is Tsubasaki's cousin. Seems that she's at Tokyo, er, here, and her family is planning on a surprise birthday party."

"Hm, this feels familiar." Said Kenma remembering his surprise birthday party. Kuroo shrugged. "Are we going?"

Kenma looked down, "I… Don't know. I hate…"

"Parties, yeah. You're an anti-social brat after all. But wether you like it or not I'm still pulling you there," He said, ignoring Kenma's feelings. "But anyway, we need to distract Tsubasaki while they get ready for her party."

"Where's her boyfri—er, Tsukishima? She's dating him."

Kuroo patted his best friend's head, "He, my dear best friend, is busy helping her family."

Kenma rolled his eyes and stood up. "Figures. I'll get ready, get out."

After a few minutes, Kenma went out only for Kuroo to pull him out of the house. "Thanks for letting me in, Mrs. Kozume! We're out!"

"B-bye, mom."

•/•

"Seriously, what's Akiko doing? She told me to wait here on the park but she just left me for ten minutes and she still isn't back!" Said Hitori on the phone, Tsukishima on the other line.

"Stop whining and stay there or else you'll get lost. Someone's there to get you." The blonde answered from the other line, his shoulder holding the phone on his ear so it won't fall off while he hangs the banner.

"But it's been ten minu—"

"Tsubasaki."

Hitori accidentally ended the call by surprise. "Kuroo-kun, Kenma."

Kuroo nudged Kenma's elbow. "Ooh, since when did she start calling you by your first name?"

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Anyway, where do you want to go?"

The female tapped her chin then shrugged after a few seconds. Kuroo sighed and pulled her up. "Let's just walk around first, then."

"Wahhh," Hitori's eyes lit up in amazement, "Tokyo is so big! There's so many stores here!" She practically stared at each and every store window in ever store they passed by. "She's um… So cheerful?" Was what Kuroo could only say watching the female looking ecstatic.

"How many times has she been in Tokyo?" Kenma asked, not really expecting an answer from any of the two. Then, the two best friends noticed Hitori stopped at on specific store. The pudding head stepped closer to the female, "Want to go inside?" _Great, just the right time to buy a gift for her. Guess it won't be a surprise then._

Hitori nodded with a smile and the two went inside with Kuroo following behind. The female quickly went and started looking at keychains, plushies, and other merchandise the gift shop has. Kenma just stood and watched her eyes sparkle and her mouth curve into a smile, teeth shown. Kuroo followed the female.

Kenma shook his head and followed them. He saw Hitori stare at a cute cat stuffed toy. The fur was yellow with black stripes and the ears were also. Kenma took the stuffed toy and showed it to her. "Do you like this?" She nodded, shyly. He remembered her mentioning that she likes plushies and stuffed toys back then.

He went to the counter and payed for the toy, asking the woman to gift wrap it also. After that, he handed it to Hitori with a smile, "Happy birthday."

Hitori stared at Kenma's face for a moment before accepting the gift. Her cheeks were red and her heart was beating fast. She hella forgot that she was dating Tsukishima because all that was on her mind was Kenma and his smile. "T-thank you."

The pudding head felt a nudge on his shoulder. "Smooth, Kenma." Kuroo grinned. Kenma muttered him a 'shut up'.

"I… Whenever it was my birthday, I always feel like nobody remembers it because it was always a normal day. Sure, they greet but there wasn't anything special about it, like eating cake or something." Hitori explained, hugging the gift wrapped stuffed toy. "So, thanks… Really."

Kuroo asked Hitori to hold up her hand and she did. He placed a cute cat with wings keychain, "My gift for you, then!" It made the female giggle and thank him as well.

"Since it's your special day… Amusement park anyone?" Kuroo suggested while aimlessly walking outside. Kenma pulled the bedhead a bit further from Hitori and whispered, "She's going to have a party later night, are you going to tire her out?"

"Psh, a girl with that kind of energy… Maybe you'll be the one to get tired, Kenma." Kuroo whispered back and pulled him back to Hitori.

"Alright, amusement park it is!"

The three took a train and arrived to the amusement park an hour later. Kuroo insisted that Hitori pick out the rides she wants because it was her special day. Unfortunately for Kenma, she picked all of the extreme rides.

After four extreme rides, Kenma couldn't find the voice to talk. Hitori and Kuroo couldn't help but laugh at him. "Kenma, seriously you're no good at these rides!"

"Um, how about haunted house?" Kuroo suggested while sitting down the bench. "We'll just be walking then." Hitori shuddered while thinking about it.

Kenma noticed. "I don't think Hitori wou—"

"No, no. It's okay! Let's go!" She pulled the two to the haunted house and quickly went in.

"Have fun!" Said the person working and closed the door emitting a really loud _slam!_ Making Hitori squal.

"I don't think this is going to be fun…" Kenma said in sarcasm.

As they walk through the whole house, there were a few jump scares here and there and creepy noises and background music. What creeped out Hitori the most was someone narrating a story about the house and his evil laugh.

"Well, so far so good, right, Kuroo-kun?" Hitori said then turned to her right where Kuroo was but he wasn't there. Her eyes widened as a shiver went up her spine. "K-Kuroo-kun?" She held on Kenma's arm as she pulls him somewhere on the right side.

"H-Hitori what are you doing?"

"I-I'm feeling creeped out I—"

"Wait, Hito—"

All of a sudden, a person wearing a white dress softly tapped Hitori's shoulder and blew on her ear, making the female scream and lose her balance. "Hitori watch ou—"

Kenma fell on top of her with their lips locked. It took them a minute for the scene to sink in. One minute later…

 _Holy shit. I. Just. Kissed. Kenma/Hitori_. Both their eyes widened and Kenma pulled away. "S-S-Sorry!" He uttered and stood up. He held out his hand to help her up but Hitori only stared at him with her face beet red. He pulled her up and she eventually stood but her face was still the same.

"Shot me, burn me, stab me, bury me alive… I'm sorry." Kenma said and bowed.

"N-no… It's okay… I… It's my… Fault." _Dang it, Hitori. What were you thinking?_

Kuroo suddenly showed up in between them. "What's wrong? Let's go. Exit's right over there." He said and pointed the door emitting sunlight. The two nodded and didn't bother to look at each other. They both held their lips while they walk out.

The bedhead captain stretched, "Well, I guess that concludes everything. Let's go back. It's gonna get dark soon." He said and the two nodded.

The two rode a train to Akiko's house. It took them an hour before they arrived and while they were at it, Kenma quickly fell asleep on Hitori's shoulders making her blush. Kuroo apologized about it, "Sorry, he falls asleep easily especially when he's tired. Just keep him like that for me, will you?"

Hitori nodded and held on Kenma's head so it won't fall. Although, a few minutes later Hitori also fell asleep, resting her head against Kenma's. Kuroo took a picture of them and planned on teasing Kenma later after he wakes up.

•/•

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITORI/TSUBASAKI!"

Hitori blinked and smiled when she saw Akiko's house filled with colorful streamers and a large 'Happy Birthday!' hanging on the wall. "You guys seriously?"

Tsukishima was first to walk up to her and hand her a small gift. "I didn't know what you wanted since you almost have everything you ever wanted so here." He said, not really looking at her due to shyness. Yamaguchi nudged the blonde's shoulder. Hitori smiled and thanked him.

"Tsubasaki, we'll be leaving." Kuroo announced waving, Kenma right next to him. Kenma also waved looking down. "W-wait, at least eat some cake or something!" She handed the two slices of cake on a plate.

"Ah, Kenma! I wanna let you taste this," She went to the table full of food and took a slice of apple pie then went back and handed it to him. "I baked that… Without burning the kitchen!"

"You love apple pie, right? I told myself I'll let you taste it first!' She smiled as if she completely forgot what just happened a while ago.

Kenma took a spoonful and tasted it as if he was a food critic. "… It's… Good. Thankfully."

"What do you mean 'thankfully'?"

He swallowed and answered, "I thought I might get poisoned because it was you who baked it." Hitori pouted. "Seriously?"

Kenma flicked her forehead and gave a small smile, "Yep. But it was good, Hitori."

There it was again, her heart was beating… Louder and louder. Her cheeks felt hot as if she feels like she suddenly had a fever.

He pulled her close to him and whispered, "Sorry about the kiss… But I never hated it." Then he quickly pulled her away and left the house, leaving the two plates of cake and pie on the table. Kuroo ran after him bidding Hitori a goodbye.

She couldn't move. All she could do was stare at him as he runs further and further until she couldn't see his figure anymore.

 _I... Didn't either._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Christmas with Kenma

It was so long. The last time Kenma saw Hitori was at her birthday, the day he accidentally kissed the female in a freaking haunted house. Who knows how many times he mentally slapped himself to forget the scene. Now, it was December. The 24th, that is. All was well, Nekoma was able to go to the Nationals, and so did Karasuno. They will surely see each other again.

During that, Hitori went on a few dates with Tsukishima, the thought that maybe she can learn to love her inseparable best friend, and forget that kiss he got with Kenma that just couldn't leave her mind. Now, Tsukishima asked Hitori once more on a date and finally plans on asking if he could be hers, of course Hitori doesn't know anything about that.

"A date on Christmas eve? That's amazing!" Yamaguchi beamed on the other line, Hitori called him because as usual, she wanted to talk to someone about it before going on the date. "Sure? Well, it's kinda romantic, yeah… But… I just don't know."

"Don't know what?" Asked Yamaguchi.

"… I don't think it's a good idea to keep this going." Hitori retorted, looking down on the floor while holding her phone to her ear. After everything that has happened, after that meeting with Kenma, it just couldn't get out of her mind.

"W-wait, after all those dates, you're planning on dumping him on one special one?!" Yamaguchi practically yelled on the phone making Hitori move the phone away from her ear. She replied with a yes and Yamaguchi fully understood her. But he just didn't like Tsukki to be hurt. Same goes for Hitori but he doesn't really know what to do.

Hitori sighed, "Hey, I got to go. Bye!" She quickly ended the call and stared at her phone. After her birthday, she tried to forget. But the more she went on a date with the blonde, the more she thought of Kenma.

"Oh God, Hitori. You just made the worst mistake ever."

After that, she went out to buy gifts for her friends.

 _It's really important for you to go today. 6PM at the park where the fucking music store is! If you get lost once more I am gonna kill you!_

"Hai, hai. I'm here at the right park." Hitori muttered after reading the text that Tsukishima sent her yesterday, remembering their first date. Tsukishima arrived a few minutes later greeting Hitori.

"It seems that you arrived at the right park this time." He said with a grin. He took out a perfectly wrapped gift and handed it to her, "Here. Merry Christmas. You can open it if you want to. I know how impatient you are with gifts."

She smiled at how the blonde know her so well and quickly opened it. A beautiful golden colored necklace with a shape of two wings as the design. Her eyes glimmered and watched at how it sparkles when lights hit the object.

"Pretty isn't it? I was having a hard time thinking of a good present for you when I came across that necklace in a jewelry store. It reminded me of how carefree you were and it really reminded me of Tsubasa from Tsubasaki." He said.

Hitori took out her gift for him. "Um, it's not as good as yours, sorry. But I really thought of it and that's what came into my mind." Tsukishima took it and opened it as well. He saw a medium sized lamp shaped like a dinosaur, it was so cute that he smiled. Seeing his smile made the female smile back, "It's cute right?! I knew you'd like it!"

After that, it all went silent. Before Tsukishima could ever ask Hitori, she beat him to it. "Hey, Kei. I'm sorry."

Tsukishima raised both his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

She was smiling, but her eyebrows meet as if she's feeling something else than happy. "I can't do it. I can't learn… How to love you…" Her eyes felt watery and immediately, tears fell, staining her cheeks. She hugged him.

"I like you, Kei. I really do. But I love someone else." She looked at him in the eys, "You said that when you look at him or her in the eyes, you'll see your future with them." Tsukishima nodded making the female smile. "I never saw it in your eyes..."

"But I saw it in Kenma's." Tsukishima's eyes widened. It was just unfair. How can she fall for him when he himself has been with her longer than Kenma has ever been? It was crazy. He sighed and softly pulled her away from him.

"I knew I was stupid to fall for someone like you." He said, smiling. "Who would've thought that I wouldn't have a chance even if we've been together since who knows when."

Hitori looked down to let the tears fall on the ground, she couldn't look at the blonde's eyes full of hurt yet his mouth was smiling. "I'm sorry, Kei. Because you know what…" She looked up involuntarily, "When I saw Kenma's eyes. I thought that maybe when he and I grow up, we'll be in one house playing games all day, me being an ultimate NEET." She giggled with tears still falling. "I really imagined that and it really made me laugh."

"When I thought of that, I suddenly realized that I've already have feelings for him. I don't know how long, but I know it was before you ever confessed to me. Because right when I realized that, I already told myself I love him." She wiped her tears away giving Tsukishima a genuine smile.

Her watch beeped indicating it was 12 AM, "It's already 12. Merry Christmas, Kei." Tsukishima covered his face, glasses raised up, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." He replied, feeling hot tears in his eyes and his hand covered in gloves. "You can go now."

"What? Why?"

"Just… Go. Please. Let me be alone for today." He said, not wanting to let Hitori see his crying face. "Next time I see you, you'll be yelling at my name again in anger."

She nodded and started running off, "Merry Christmas again!" When she was finally nowhere to be seen, Tsukishima wiped all his tears away and his expression went back to his old stoic face.

"Yamaguchi, I know you're in there. Get out of the bushes."

Yamaguchi poked his head out and walked up to him. "How did you know?"

"Because… At least you won't leave me behind." Said Tsukishima while fixing his scarf.

Yamaguchi smiled, "Hey, hey! Remember we're gonna have a Christmas party today at Karasuno? Let's go!" He pulled Tsukishima's wrist and started dashing without even letting the blonde reply.

"I think I said too much? Did he cry? I'm sure he was…" Hitori told herself while walking home. "Haaa, I don't know what to do. I told everyone I'm on a date with Kei so I don't have anybody to spend Christmas with." She sighed. She stopped her tracks when she saw light illuminating from her left. She looked and it was the Sakanoshita Shop. She went inside involuntarily. "Um, I guess I'll just buy something warm on the way home. Fresh meat buns?"

She opened the door, "Excuse me…" "Achoo…"

Her eyes immediately went to the person who sneezed. "Look at you, you have a cold already? You really hate the cold, huh, Kenma?" Said an unfamiliar voice of a woman who was next to the familiar pudding head, wiping his nose.

"Summer is too hot, winter is too cold. I told you I didn't wanna come, mom." He muttered and sneezed once again. Hitori chuckled. By the time he heard the female, he glanced up and saw her, his eyes widened. "Hitori."

"Merry Christmas!" She greeted.

"Merry—" He sneezed, "Christmas…"

"Ara? Who might she be?" The woman asked. Kenma introduced Hitori to his mother. "Ah, a friend? And I thought Tetsurou was your only friend. This is new!" She said, clasping her hands in a clap. "Why don't you hang out with her while I wait for the meat buns then?"

Kenma nodded and went up to Hitori. "Uh, okay. See you later then… Text me." Said the pudding head to Mrs. Kozume before leaving the shop.

They started walking outside when they suddenly stopped their tracks after a few steps. "What's wrong, Hitori?"

"Kenmaaaa~!" She hugged him really tight. "I thought I was going to be alone this Christmas!" Kenma pushed her away, his hand pushing her head away from him. "Waaaaa!"

"Shut up and let's go." He said, sighing. "Well, where?"

"Anywhere. My house? Want to warm up? Let's play games!" Said Hitori with excitement. Kenma just nodded, she taking his wrist and started running.

"Stop! There's so much snow, I can't run." Said Kenma, pulling his wrist.

"You're not used to running in the snow? Don't tell me you stay cooped up at home in the winter." Said Hitori quite surprised. Kenma nodded, unfortunately.

"Too cold." He said, then taking Hitori's hand, holding it. "Let's just walk."

Hitori's face went red and held his hand as well. "Yeah, okay."

"Your hand is warm, Hitori."

"Ah!" Hitori started rummaging on the bag she brought and brought out a gift. "Merry Christmas." She handed it to Kenma who accepted it. "Open it if you're cold. I saw you sneeze a few times."

Kenma immediately opened the gift and saw a knitted winter hat and scarf. "Knitted. Did you make this?" Asked the pudding head, Hitori nodding.

"I started it four months ago," She said. "I thought about you hating the cold since you kept complaining about how hot summer was back then. You're… Actually the only person whose gift was handmade."

"I sucked at it so I had to watch videos online and ask mom about it. It was really hard, you know! So I'll kinda accept that it's bad and all but I hope you like… It." She trailed off when Kenma started wearing his gift from her.

"No, it's good. I feel warmer."

She smiled and they held hands once again, their fingers intertwining. "Let's go play some games, then." He said, Hitori punching the air in excitement.

"Hey, Kenma."

The pudding head glanced at her, "What?"

"I like you."

Kenma looked away with cheeks feeling hot. He just held her hand tighter as a reply and they kept walking.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Reply

"You played games at your room…" Hitori nodded.

"And I thought something else happened…" Nishinoya muttered.

"Like what?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Um…" Before Nishinoya could answer, Sugawara pulled him away, covering his mouth from Hitori who was looking very cheerful that usual.

"Hai, hai, let's leave it at that." Asked Sugawara. Hitori watched Nishinoya as he struggles to pull Sugawara's hand away from his mouth.

It was 12:06 AM, January 1. Sugawara and Nishinoya called Hitori an hour before just so they could go together at the shrine for Hatsumode. It was not like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to forget to call her, they would usually go together at the shrine. So, she went with the libero and third year setter instead.

Hitori glanced in front and saw how there were still so much people in front of the shrine. "Damn, so much people as always in the new year." She said as she squeeze her way to get closer to the shrine. Suddenly, a familiar bed head bumped into her causing her to glance at him. "Kuroo-kun?! Why are you in Miyagi?"

Kuroo glanced at Hitori and his eyes widened by surprise. "Oh, Tsubasaki. I came here with Kenma. When I heard he was in Miyagi for winter break, I rushed here." He explained then glanced at the pudding head on his left who was busy playing on his PSP. "Oi, Kenma. Stop playing and give respect to the gods!"

Kenma sighed and turned his PSP off. "Aye, aye, captain."

By the time Hitori heard that, she chuckled. "All aboard the Nekoma ship, or something like that?"

Kenma glanced at the female once he heard the familiar voice. "Hitori, Happy New Year?" He said in a question-like manner.

"You still haven't gone home?" She asked.

Kenma shook his head. "After meat buns, mom took me to our relatives and stayed till the New Year. I have to go back before school starts."

Hitori smiled sweetly. After her confession to him on the way home, Kenma never told her anything and just softly squeezed her hand. For someone else, it meant nothing. But for her, it meant something and it was the best feeling.

That long, long time she and him played games in her room, none of them knew how long, 4 or 5… They just kept playing till sunrise, Kenma's phone had 32 missed calls that time, all from his mother, Mrs. Kozume.

Besides that, nothing happened. After that confession, after that long gaming, nothing else happened. Kenma neither rejected nor accepted Hitori's confession, and they acted as if she didn't say anything.

"So what do you guys call yourselves? Are you together or something?" Kuroo asked out loud, trying to catch Kenma, Hitori, Sugawara and Nishinoya's attention. Kenma kicked his shin, earning a yelp from the Nekoma captain. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Your words, Kuroo. You don't want to anger the gods, eh? Captain." The pudding head answered, eyes half-open as usual as if he was bored. His voice was so low as if he was whispering, Hitori liked that about him. It was as if he was being careful not to make a noise. Soft. Quiet. That was Kozume Kenma's voice. The voice she would want to hear every day, if that was possible.

"… That's unheard of."

After a few minutes or so, the crowds began to lessen until it was their turn to pray. They aligned themselves in front of the offering box. They threw coins, one from each of them and rang the bell together. They all bowed two times then clapped twice before praying.

" _I wish for things to stay as they are. Except for Kenma and Tsubasaki, please let them realize their feelings for each other."_ Kuroo sighed right after.

" _I wish for health and happiness for everyone."_ Kenma still looked bored.

" _I wish for good health for everyone. I also wish to be able to cook without blowing up a kitchen."_ Hitori seemed very desperate.

" _More health and happiness for my family and the Karasuno volleyball team."_ Sugawara prayed with a smile.

" _I wish to grow taller!"_ Nishinoya prayed with all his might.

Then, they bowed once more before leaving. Nishinoya beamed about how he wanted to get an omikuji and so they did. Each of them paid and took one. Hitori counted to three for them to open their folded paper at the same time. Each of them had different reactions once they saw what blessing the got.

"Half-blessing. Said I'll get my wish granted if I work hard for it. I'll also get low marks but I'll pass on tests. As for relationship… I can score one if I want to." Kuroo said, reading his omikuji. "Wow, I might get hospitalized if I don't take care of myself properly. Either from an illness or an accident. I should take care of myself this year."

"Middle blessing. I might exert less effort for everything this year, and I'll still get everything I want." Kenma said. "Also it says here that…" He trailed off and his cheeks went red. "Be honest and tell your feelings to him/her." He muttered.

Sugawara and Nishinoya shared theirs too, half-blessing and small blessing respectively. "I'll meet someone new that will replace my sorrowful love… That sounded kinda dramatic… Sorrowful, huh? I wasn't that hurt…" Said Nishinoya, stealing a glance from Hitori who was obviously clueless about what he was saying. "What did you get, Tsuba?"

Hitori looked once again at hers and said, "Great blessing." Everyone had a jealous glint in their eyes. "I might get everything I want or need if I put action to it. Is what is written here? I also might get sick but it won't be anything major."

"Lucky."

•/•

"So, how did it go when you got back?" Hitori asked Kenma as the five of them walk aimlessly.

"Um… She said it was okay, as long as I didn't skip eating whenever I'm hungry. How many slices of pie did we eat again, Hitori?" Kenma answered.

Hitori looked up as she was trying to recall. They ate five plates of apple pie while playing games. "I don't know. I remember we finished five plates though." Kenma sweatdropped and sighed.

"I gained…"

"2 kilograms." Kuroo finished with a smirk, "Who knew getting a girlfriend would get you fat?"

Both Kenma and Hitori blushed, looking down all at the same time. "We're not together." He said, or let's say muttered. He stole a glance at Hitori who was looking at him blankly.

Then she smiled.

 _Why isn't she disappointed? Wait, why am I expecting something like that? Stupid, Kenma._

Hitori neither thought about anything. She didn't expect anything. But, she just wished that she'd get a reply from him. Does he like her back or not? She confessed mustering 100% of her courage. It may looked simple and straightforward—she said it with a straight smiling face—but her heart was pounding that time. Pounding loud, as if it was going to explode any minute now. She wanted to hear a reply come out of his mouth, but she got a squeeze from her hand which was just enough for her at that time, knowing Kenma.

"We'll be off then." Kuroo announced and waved to the three Karasuno students, holding Kenma's wrist. They ran off until the three couldn't see their figures anymore.

Both Sugawara and Nishinoya stared at Hitori. "He didn't answer your confession!? That is not normal!" Nishinoya exclaimed. "If I were him I would've said I love you ba—" He cut off once realizing that he's almost as if confessing his love for her. "N-no, nothing."

Hitori sighed and felt Sugawara's hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to his face which was smiling. "But I'm pretty sure Kenma likes you back, Tsubasaki. He could've ran away or something when he heard your confession. But he didn't."

"That's what I'm happy about, senpai," She said, smiling. "I confessed. He squeezed my hand as a reply. But, what I want right now is a clear one… Coming right out of his mouth. I want to hear his voice, that same soft, quiet voice I always hear…"

Nishinoya couldn't help but smile. Sure, it's sad to hear this from the person he fell in love with but then, it's just different now. Especially when his omikuji said something about 'meeting someone new that will replace your sorrowful love'.

"That's good that you know, Tsuba. I'm sure you're not regretting anything, right? After dumping that blonde." He said with a few slaps on the female's back, plus his usual loud laugh.

Hitori shook her head. "I don't regret anything. But, I don't know… About Kei." She held her upper arm with worry in her eyes. "I think I hurt him. I made him get his hopes up by dating him. I just really thought everything was going well."

"But I fell in love with Kenma without realizing it."

•/•

Kuroo and Kenma stayed on his room—rather, the hotel room Kenma's family is currently staying on. The bedhead sitting on the floor while the pudding head was playing his PSP as usual. He pushing the buttons was the only noise emitting from the almost silent room.

"You sure are giving Tsubasaki a hard time." Kuroo said, breaking the silence. Kenma quickly paused his game. Whenever it was regarding about Hitori, he would always pause his game. "What do you mean?"

"She confessed to you and then you didn't even say anything. That was your chance, Kenma." He answered, sighing.

Kenma looked down at Kuroo. "I think… It's my fault. That she and Tsukishima broke up." He said. "She must have had mixed feelings when I accidentally kissed her, and told her that I didn't hate it. She doesn't like me, Kuroo. She's just confused."

"That's not tr—"

"It's true. She dated Tsukishima in hopes of maybe she'll learn to love him. And then I broke in with our weird conversation back then and then at the haunted house… I just… I think everything was my fault." Even if they've been together since they were kids, Kuroo has never heard Kenma raise his voice. It wasn't as loud as a normal yell, but it was loud enough for him to say that his best friend just raised his voice.

He sighed and patted Kenma's head. "Remember how I never really liked her that much at our first meeting? I think months later she opened up to me about you. Then there came a time where she even asked me how you'll react if a girl confesses her feelings to you." He chuckled. "It kinda made me laugh since I never imagined someone liking someone like you. Then it came to a conclusion that she likes—no, loves you."

"That's why I kept telling you to be honest with your feelings, Kenma. Because I've long realized—from the day you told me about 'Shadow-san'—that you took a liking for her… Until it became love that just cannot be thrown away, you know?" His eyes weren't the usual, they were gentle. Kenma's best friend who was a 'provocation expert' talked about his love life with such gentle eyes giving him the hint that he supports him with Hitori. "I don't mind if you get a girlfriend, Kenma. Just don't forget your best friend."

Kuroo took Kenma's phone which was just on the cabinet close to him and dialed Hitori's number. "Tell her." He handed the phone to the pudding head who gulped before taking it from his hand.

"Yes, Kenma?" Hitori answered after two rings.

"Wow, that's a nice greeting." Kenma replied, trying to sound normal as possible. He almost felt stuttering.

Hitori chuckled, "Sorry, then. Um, what do you want?"

"I don't think it's pretty appropriate to tell you this now but… Hitori can… I… Um…" Kenma trailed off trying to find the right words to say it.

"Spit it out, pudding headed cat."

"I love you too." He answered, cheeks turning red, Kuroo letting out a sly grin. "I know we haven't dated and all but you know what, all those times that we had together or while chatting, I think that was enough. I've got to know a lot about you which actually made me fall for you without realizing it so… Um, Hitori… Will you be my girlfriend?"

There was awkward silence right after, Kenma had to check if she ended the phone call but their call was still ongoing. It was Hitori whose eyes widened from shock. Should she say yes? No? Maybe? Is that even a good answer? He heard her take a deep breath.

"…Why not?" She finally answered, making Kenma's heart beat fast and loud as if it was getting ready to explode. "I thought I'd have to wait for that reply longer. Never thought that it would be today."

"Shu-shut up. Uh, actually… Um… I don't know what to say, right after seeing Kuroo's annoying grin while watching me talk to you." Kenma retorted with a sweat drop.

"Let's keep this short then?" Kenma nodded as if he was talking to Hitori face to face.

"I love you too."

"Welp. That escalated quickly." Kuroo commented by the time Kenma ended the call. He grinned slyly with his eyebrows wiggling up and down.

 _Author's note: YES IT TRULY ESCALATED QUICKLY. KILL MEH. I'm sorry for like, skipping a lot like, the last last chapter was like Hitori's birthday, then next was Christmas and now it's NEW YEARS?! DAHELL CHIHAYA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Parent Talk

Hitori has never felt awkward in her entire life. It has been three days since Kenma's phone call and all she did was stay in her house and think about it. Letting what Kenma said replay on her head. _"So… Um, Hitori… Will you be my girlfriend?"_

"AAAAAHHH HITORI YOUR DREAM HAS COME TRUE, YOU ARE THE LUCKIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD." She yelled at the top her lungs then screamed on her pillow. Then, stood up leaving her bed and took a deep breath. School has finally started and so she has to get ready.

It was all like a dream, Kenma confessing. He wasn't the type of person to fall in love like that, or so she thought. He used to tell her how he hates people that's why he doesn't interact with them. _I must be different, huh?_ She thought to herself while wearing her uniform. She went downstairs and asked her mom for food.

"You're early today." Mrs. Tsubasaki said while placing a plate of hotdogs on the table.

"I woke up early for some reason. Guess I had too much sleep back at winter break." Said Hitori who started eating. _Lie, I couldn't sleep thinking of Kenma._

Her mother sat next to her. "So, how is with dating Kei?" She asked, making Hitori flinch.

"U-Uh, mom. I'm not dating… Kei anymore… Um…" _Hitori spit it! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW. It's not that bad, right? Ah who gives, my mom might kill me. But she might bury me alive if I lie to her then she discovers the truth._ "Mom, um. I'm…"

"Yes?" Mrs. Tsubasaki looked at her daughter with a smile. It scared Hitori even more.

"I-I got a boyfriend. It didn't work out… With Kei and me." She said and immediately finished her food, dumped it in the sink and ran out with her bag. "Gotta go now bye!"

Mrs. Tsubasaki just happily nodded while chewing her food, "That's nice…" She muttered then realized what her daughter just said. Her eyes widened in shock and almost choked her food. "B-BOYFRIEND!? Ch-chotto, Hitori! She left…"

She sighed and placed her dishes in the sink planning to wash them all later. She sat on a sofa close to a table full of pictures of her family and took the one with the picture of her husband. "Ryuutori, your daughter's growing up pretty fast. How are you doing there in America?" She softly said, talking to the picture. She sighed putting it back. "How can you leave us like that?" She added and her eyes started watering.

Hitori sighed in relief as she started walking to school. A few steps later. She noticed two familiar tall figures making her run up to them with a tackle. "Kei, Tadashi! Good morning!" The two boys grunted in surprise and almost fell down.

"H-Hitori(chan)." Was all they could utter. "Good morning."

The female smiled and walked in between the two. "Let's go?" Yamaguchi was first to nod.

"How was Christmas and New Year without us?" Tsukishima asked while trying to get his composure back. He seemed flustered and remembered the day she dumped him by the time he saw her.

"Pretty good, spent Christmas with Kenma. Then with Sugawara-senpai, Noya-senpai, Kuroo-kun and Kenma at New Year's." Hitori answered. "How about you guys?"

Yamaguchi was the one who answered, "Spent New Year with Tsukki. We had a sleep over at his house."

"HITORI!" The three heard a familiar voice call the female's name, making them turn to see Hinata running up to her. "I DIDN'T KNOW KENMA WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND NOW!" He said it incredibly fast although they still understood him.

Awkward silence filled the four people. The three boys stared at Hitori. Tsukishima's face was shocked, his glasses fell down his nose, Yamaguchi's eyes widened and Hinata's face looked as if he was surprised in a positive kind of way with his eyes shining and all. Hitori had to look away with her cheeks turning red, it still hasn't sink in to her no matter how many times she replayed that phone call in her head.

"L-Let's continue walking! W-we're gonna be late, you know!"

"Answer us first, Shit-tori." Tsukishima spat. Hitori sighed and faced them.

"I-Yeah. Kenma and I. Three days ago. In a phone call. And… Yeah. I haven't talked to him after that." She tried to explain and it was enough for the three to continue walking to school with her.

•/•

What filled the whole Nekoma gym was Yaku's taunting laughter for Kuroo. "Kenma got a girlfriend before Kuroo!" He laughed again, pointing the captain who looked angry enough. He held his stomach who was hurting from too much laughter.

"Am I not that attractive?!" The bed head exclaimed, even holding a mirror to look at himself.

"No, you're just trash." Yaku and the PSP playing Kenma replied.

Kuroo then walked to the corner and hugged his knees while dark aura was surrounding him. Lev raised his eyebrow in confusion. He just arrived for practice but what he witnessed was a somewhat depressed Kuroo, a Yaku laughing his ass off, and the other members talking to Kenma who was pushing buttons on his PSP, the pudding head completely ignoring them as much as possible.

"W-What happened?" He asked rather than greeting everyone.

"Kenma-san got himself a girlfriend!" Inuoka was the one who answered.

"I can't believe Kenma had the guts to have one." Taketora commented. "Tell me, Kenma! How the hell did you get one!?"

Kenma sighed and turned his PSP off when he realize that it's almost practice. "Ask that to Kuroo. He was the one who told me to tell her anyway." He said, turning his head to his best friend who was still on the corner. "It's stupid of him to be like that since he gave me the idea to tell Hitori how I feel—"

"TSUBASAKI HITORI FROM KARASUNO!?"

"Oh! Then it's time to throw a party!" Lev announced in excitement.

"Shut your mouth, we're practicing!" Kuroo yelled and stood up, his usual smile back. "Let's start with running. I'm giving you all 50 laps today."

Everyone groaned and complained, "What the hell, that's not fair."

Kenma gave Kuroo a blank expression but on the inside, half of him is irritated. And so they started running.

•/•

Hours later, after practice, Kenma stared at his phone thinking whether to call Hitori or not. If he does, what are they going to talk about? But what if she doubts if he doesn't call her? In the end, he tapped the call button and the phone started ringing.

"Kenma?" Hitori answered after three rings. In her case, she's mentally squealing since Kenma finally called.

"Ho-how are you doing? I don't really know what to talk about right now. I'm sorry."

Hitori shook her head as if she was talking to him face to face. "No, I'm just happy to hear you call."

"Kenma I missed you."

Kenma's cheeks turned pink and couldn't utter a word for a few seconds. "U-um… Say. Are you free on Saturday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's go… On a date."

Hitori told Kenma she'll be right back in a minute then she sat on her bed, buried her face on a pillow, and screamed. It was loud enough for Kenma to hear it on the other line. _Did she just… Scream?_ He asked himself with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, what time? Where?"

"I'll go to Miyagi. 1 PM, is that okay with you?" Kenma asked.

Hitori jumped up and down on her bed. "YESSSSS! I'll also let you meet mom. You have to, I might die if I don't."

Kenma had to move the phone away from his ear when Hitori squealed. He sighed, "I have no idea why I fell for you."

"I love you too~" Hitori replied making Kenma smile.

 _She's just like one of those people that I hate interacting with. But there's something different about her that I can't seem to point out._ "Yeah, I love her." Said after the call ended, now laying on his bed thinking about Hitori.

Hitori has been hugging her pillow while giggling when all of a sudden, her door swung open loudly making her flinch, sitting on her bed quickly.

"Hitori Kaye Tsubasaki." She turned to look at the doorway to see her mother with a horrifying smile. She knows she's fuming when she calls her by her full name—with the second name she hates. Because it sounded like Kei. And her father gave that name.

"Y-yes, mom?" She tried to smile as innocently as possible but fear was taking over her. The calmer her mother looked, the more horrifying she is.

"What's this about a boyfriend? It would be okay if it was Kei, because I knew him for so long. But I don't know this person." Her mother said.

Hitori tried looking away, but her eyes would always land on her mother. "Mom, you met Kenma right?"

Mrs. Tsubasaki sat next to her finally calming down. She never liked the thought of Hitori getting a boyfriend with someone she isn't familiar with, but since she met Kenma even for just one time, it was okay. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Hitori nodded and she smiled. A smile that her mother was not familiar with. "You know, mom. He hates interacting with people. He kept ignoring me the time we met online but since I was really noisy and all, he ended up talking to me until we became online friends and—"

"W-wait, you met him online first?" Hitori nodded and now a long story about how she met him, how Karasuno's boys' volleyball team is Nekoma's rivals, how he was a setter and everything about him. Hearing this from Hitori made Mrs. Tsubasaki smile and learn more about Kenma.

"He's different. I don't really know how I fell for him, mom. But I loved him more than Kei. And I liked the feeling how he reciprocated my feelings." Hitori looked at her mom with bright eyes and an ear to ear grin. "I know he won't leave me like how dad left us, mom. I never thought of falling in love because of dad, you know? But being with Kei, and then with Kenma… It changed my mind. I learned how there can be someone who will really risk everything to be with the person they love."

Mrs. Tsubasaki took a deep breath and patted Hitori's head. "You're growing up well, Hitori. I'm so happy that I had a daughter like you. After dad leaving us behind taking your brother, I just couldn't bare the hurt, plus your sister who had to leave because she got a scholarship in a big university in Tokyo. I miss them for some reason, we can't even visit your sister." She sighed, "I don't even know if that girl graduated, she never talked or sent letters to us. That girl."

"Mom, I hate how you don't hate dad for leaving." Hitori sighed. "But then, you loved him so I can't be the judge."

"What's with all this mother daughter talk? Am I not gonna join?" A girl with the same hair and eye color as Hitori walks in with hands on her hips. The only difference on her appearance is her hair was longer than Hitori's and she preferred to put it on a ponytail. She was much taller than Hitori of course, she was Yuuko Tsubasaki, the eldest of the Tsubasaki family.

"Sis."

"God, I just graduated and now I am home!" She announced opening her arms, expecting the two hug her, and they did. "I hope you didn't mind my eavesdropping, so who is this boyfriend of Hitori?"

"God, Yuuko. You walk out of home, without even bothering to send letters, or call on Hitori's phone and now you waltz in here saying you just graduated? What kind of daughter are you? I had to bear everything, I didn't even know if you were still alive!" Mrs. Tsubasaki scolded.

Yuuko raised her two hands, "Wow, wow, calm down mom. I'm here alive and graduated, don't worry. I won't do that again." She said making her mother sigh. "Anyways I can't believe Hitori got a boyfriend before me, oh me, oh my." She ruffled Hitori's hair.

"Tell me about him."

"Fine, fine. If mom doesn't mind hearing a replay of my story." Mrs. Tsubasaki gestured her to go on and she did, starting from when she and Kenma met and it went on and on.

" _ **Hey, Kenma. I think family really likes you. Wait till you meet them. Mom said she'll bake an apple pie for you and sis is really excited to meet you. I can't wait for Saturday. See you!" - BlueShadowGirl**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: First Date

The alarm on Hitori's phone went off when the clock struck 12. She immediately sat up with a big grin plastered on her face. Quickly leaving the bed, she opened her curtains and saw the sun shining, there were a lot of birds flying in the blue sky, and the road was peaceful. Perfect for the date. Kenma never actually told her what they were going to do which made her very excited.

A knock on the door was heard and the door opened seeing her sister Yuuko. "What the hell, Hitori? You just woke up!?" She said. "It's already 12! Your date's at 1 right? Go and get dressed!"

"Aha, I played games last night." Said the little sister while scratching the back of her head. Yuuko rolled her eyes.

"Don't 'aha' me, take a bath!" She kicked her sister to the bathroom and also threw clothes in. "Wear that, I picked the best clothes for a day like this."

Right after, Hitori stood on a mirror and looked at her reflection in awe, with her sister behind her smiling triumphantly. "So, how is it?"

Hitori wore a loose long sleeved shirt with yellow polka dot prints, skinny jeans, and black flats. Yuuko placed a simple white mod cap on her head. "In case it's gonna be hot outside. We won't want your beautiful fair skin to get sunburnt now, will we?" Yuuko said with a wink.

"Welp, I was lucky to get a sister who loves fashion. Nice, Yuuko." Hitori said and smiled in the mirror.

"I love your smile, Hitori. Since when were you able to smile like that?" The older sister asked.

Hitori looked at her sister and smiled again. The most soft and gentle smile she has ever seen in her little sister's face. "Kenma."

•/•

"1:03… Late." Kenma muttered when he glanced at his phone. He put it back to his pocket and continued playing with his PSP while leaning on a tree trunk for shade. He has been waiting for quite a while now since he arrived 30 minutes before 1 with a sigh in relief that there wasn't much people at his meeting place with his girlfriend.

"I AM SO SORRY!"

The pudding head looked up and saw Hitori running up to him with immense speed. His eyes widened when he realized that the girl was going to tackle him into a hug. He shook both his hands to stop the girl but it was too late since she already jumped and hugged him getting off-balanced.

With Hitori on top, the two looked at each other in the eyes by accident and both thought at how beautiful they were. They only realized the position they were in a few minutes later making them sit down and look away with their hearts beating quite fast.

Kenma's eyes widened when he remembered his PSP slipped from his grasp when Hitori tackled him. He looked around and found the handheld in less than a minute with a sigh in relief. He took a look here and there to check if there were anything broken and sighed again when there weren't.

"I'm sorry I'm late, and almost breaking your PSP." Hitori said. Kenma muttered a "That's okay" and continued where he left off with his game.

Hitori looked at the boy and thought how long has it been since she saw him wearing casual clothes? Kenma was wearing a plain black shirt, a white short-sleeved hoodie was on top of it, wrapping his body he had yellow cargo shorts for the bottom, and white sneakers.

"You look… Cool." Is all Hitori could utter as she unrealizably stared at his boyfriend, the word still not sinking in her.

Kenma glanced at the girl and looked back to his PSP with a slight blush on his cheeks. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Why are you wearing a hoodie? It's too hot." Said Hitori with nothing to actually talk about, she just didn't want an awkward silence.

"Says the girl who's wearing a long sleeved shirt."

"I was talking about you wearing two layers of clothes."

Kenma slightly chuckled and turned off his handheld. He took Hitori's hand and pulled her up gesturing her to follow him. "We're on a date aren't we? Let's go."

Hitori nodded and they walked together without realizing that they were holding hands the whole time while walking.

"So, do you literally eat only apple pie?" Hitori asked an eyebrow raised, while looking at Kenma's order which was apple pie, obviously. Kenma shook his head.

"I don't. I just love it."

 _Cute. Quiet. Lazy. Kenma. Kenma. Kenma. Ah, I love you so much._

Kenma went shuffling on his phone while eating the apple pie he ordered. Hitori just seemed to stare at him without touching hers and he noticed that.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

Hitori snapped back to reality and blinked a few times, "Ah… Oh! Yeah, I have to eat, haha! I forgot…"

Kenma continued eating until his was finished. Hitori called him and she shoved a spoonful of pudding in his mouth. "How does it taste like?"

Kenma swallowed and shrugged, "It's good. You like pudding?"

Hitori nodded with a smile. "No wonder I fell in love with you. You have a pudding head!" She exclaimed looking very cute in Kenma's eyes.

The boy rolled his eyes and slightly smiled. "I love you, Hitori."

 _HOLY SHIT HE JUST HAD TO SAY THAT. Kenma loves me, oh my God. He's so out of character today!_ Hitori's cheeks turned red and she sheepishly smiles. "Haha…" She uttered, unable to say anything being an easily flustered girl she was.

They continued off to the movies where they watched a tragedy film where in none of them even cried. Although, Hitori's heart broke seeing the main female lead die.

"Well, that was… Heartbreaking. I don't know how to cry at these kinds of films." Hitori brought up while stretching her arms after a whole hour of sitting. The two were walking out of the cinema without any idea what to do next.

Kenma didn't answer her which then let the girl realize that he was looking at her. Hitori looked back in confusion. "Um? What?"

"Hitori, you know I'm serious, right?" He held her hand in which the both entwined their fingers together. "I have no intention of leaving you. Being away from you because we live far away is already enough."

 _Why is Kenma so serious today?_

By the time Kenma realized what he just said, he looked down with his cheeks burning. Hitori smiled and gave the pudding head a quick peck on the cheek. "I won't. I never planned to fall in love. But I fell for you, because I knew you won't leave me." Hitori held Kenma's hand tighter.

"I love you, Kenma."

Hitori took a deep breath, "Now without further ado, let's go to my house. You're meeting my family."

Kenma's heart suddenly started beating out of nervousness. He took a step back, wanting to run away but he forgot that he was holding Hitori's hand.

"I-I can't."

"Ah, there goes your hate for people again, well sorry, dude. You have to freaking meet my parents, I texted you about that remember!"

Kenma sighed and prepared for the worse as they walk to his girlfriend's house.

•/•

"Oya, oya…" Yuuko gave out a slight smile, her hand on her chin while checking Kenma out. "You look… Normal. Hm, you dyed your hair blonde, and why the hell is your hair long?" She practically held a few strands of Kenma's hair. "Ooh, soft!"

Kenma's eye twitched as half of him is feeling irritated with her. Nobody just walks up to him and stares at his entire appearance out of nowhere.

"O-Onee-san! Don't go around staring at him, he's not good with people…" Hitori scolded.

Yuuko eyed Kenma with an eyebrow raised. "Not good with people? Then how come you and my sister are a thing? Kidding, I know the story." She pushed Kenma to the sofa where Mrs. Tsubasaki was.

"Hitori, go and prepare dinner, I'm sure you can heat up food at a microwave, right?" Mrs. Tsubasaki said with a slight hint of mock on her tone, knowing her daughter is very bad at the kitchen.

Hitori rolled her eyes and did what she was told, telling Kenma that she'll be back and good luck with him. By that time, Kenma was already looking down feeling very, very nervous.

"So, Kenma. Are you good with the kitchen? Surely, if you're going to marry my daughter you have to know how to cook." Mrs. Tsubasaki started making Kenma blush.

"U-uh, I'm… Um, I'll get there…" Kenma muttered, avoiding their eyes.

"Can you seriously deal with Hitori? She's a mood piece of shit. She easily gets jealous, she's pretty loud, and then sometimes she cries out of nowhere remembering something sad like our good-for-nothing dad." Yukko asked, obviously telling everything bad about her little sister much to Hitori's dismay. "But she doesn't cry in drama movies though. She has a really cold heart."

Kenma shook his head, "She doesn't."

Yuuko and Mrs. Tsubasaki looked at the boy with curiosity in their eyes. "Hitori… Has a warm heart. She can easily socialize with other people she wants to get close to, she may be oblivious but once she knows what's going on she understands a person and would know what to say to them. And most of all, she hates hurting people."

"She's stupid, she's loud, she's weird, oblivious, but I love her anyways."

Hitori wanted to bang her head from a wall. Her heart couldn't stop beating fast from what Kenma was saying.

Kenma mustered all his courage to look up to Yuuko and the mother. "I-I know I'm just like one of those good-for-nothing people who only plays games and all, but before that time comes I'll become a better man good enough for Hitori… And one day, I'll seriously ask her to marry me." _Self, you can kill yourself later._ He thought.

Yuuko's eyes widened and a sly smile was plastered on her face, "I'm serious about your daughter… I couldn't find anyone as perfect as her." He stood up and his hands were trembling, "So if you would please… Let me… Be your daughter's boyfriend." He bowed and he felt like throwing up. _You did well, me. You may rest in peace when you get home…_

Hitori, who was now sitting on the table, somewhat her butt slipped from the chair making her fall on the floor. She didn't intend to stand up and instead hugged her knees, burying her head with the stupidest smile she could give out. _I don't regret choosing Kenma._

Yuuko ruffled Kenma's hair, "Man, my little sis has got an awesome boyfriend right here! So, mom? What do you think? He's an A-Okay for me!"

Mrs. Tsubasaki smiled and gave Kenma a thumbs up, "I'd say Kei was better but my daughter chose you, Kenma. And I trust her decisions, and I can also see it in your eyes. How much you love her."

Kenma's cheeks turned red when everything he just said finally sank into his mind. He sat down sighing. Yuuko pulled him up and gave him a hug, "I like Kenma more, mom. He's a perfect guy for Hitori. Plus I think it's because of his pudding head that Hitori liked him, aha!"

Hitori called everyone from the living room telling that dinner was ready. The mother and older sister pulled Kenma to the kitchen and happily welcomed him to eat dinner.

"Say, are you planning to go home, Kenma? It's 9:18." Yuuko mentioned when she got a glimpse of the wall clock.

Kenma's eyes widened and quickly chewed and swallowed his food to finish faster. "I need to go—"

"It's late, you can sleep at dad's room." Hitori insisted. "And you're gonna choke—" As if on cue, Kenma choked on his food. Mrs. Tsubasaki handed him water. Hitori rolled her eyes.

"No, it's okay. I'll just go home…" He stood up, about to leave when all of a sudden, Yuuko spread her arms, her behind the door outside.

"It's dangerous outside during the night. Even though you're a guy, you should still be careful. When I was your age my mom wouldn't let me out at 8!" Yuuko said making Kenma sigh and finally accept the offer.

He walked up to Hitori who gestured him to follow her to her father's room. She opened the door and turned on the lights, Kenma looking surprised at how clean it was.

"My mom would still clean dad's room, even though they were already separated for so long now. It just goes to show that she still loves him." Hitori sighed. "Dad was a jerk. I used to hate guys because of him. I almost thought I'd fall for a girl because I wasn't planning on falling in love with guys who were jerks."

"But I just seemed to fall for you." Hitori glanced up to him with a smile. "Tell me if you have anything you need, I'll be upstairs. Good night, Kenma."

Kenma nodded and laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He then glanced at his phone and texted his mom that he'll be coming home tomorrow.

•/•

"Kenma's… Not home yet?" Kuroo asked just to be clear about what Mrs. Kozume just said. The mother nodded with a smile and boy bid her good night then walked home.

 _That can't be… They're too young to do it yet! Kenma's a pure child!_ He thought, worrying why Kenma would spend the night in Hitori's house.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: With Kenma's Family in a Stormy Night

A week later, Kenma called Hitori for another date but this time the place will be in Tokyo and besides, he wanted his parents to meet the girl he fell in love with. The meeting place was in Shinjuku Central Park at 2 PM, and as usual, Kenma was 30 minutes early sitting in a bench while fiddling his phone.

He kept re-reading Hitori's message; something about what if she got lost because she was horrible with directions. It seriously made him nervous.

But roughly a few minutes before 2, Hitori was already running up to him with that usual smile on her face while yelling, "Kenma!" She waved making him wave back to let her know he saw her. He couldn't help but smile.

By the time Hitori was inches away from Kenma, she stopped her tracks with a surprised expression. She just made Kenma smile, him smiling is like a miracle, so she took her phone out and quickly snapped that smile of his, surprising Kenma. "W-wait, did you just took a picture of me?" He asked.

Hitori nodded and showed it to him, "You don't smile that much so I thought it would be a great time to take a picture of it!"

"Delete it, I look stupid."

She stuck her tongue out and put her phone back to her pocket, "Ain't happening. This is gonna be my wallpaper!"

Kenma popped a vein and chased her as she started running away from him. The park was big, and there weren't many people today which was a fun way to start a game of tag. "You can't catch me!" Hitori giggled while Kenma is feeling irritated at the fact that he'll grow tired later.

Hitori ran everywhere, circling around a tree or two, hiding behind benches occupied by people—in which they find weird of her to do so—and hiding behind bushes as well. Kenma had to take a break or two to catch his breath before continuing on finding Hitori as it already became a game of hide and seek.

"I have never felt this tired in my entire life just to find this girlfriend of mine who is acting like a total 7-year-old." He muttered to himself completely annoyed at the fact. "Hitori, I'm cutting off this date if you don't show up."

Roughly half an hour later, Kenma finally gave up searching for her. He sat on a bench and sighed. "Where the hell is she? Don't tell me she's lost? She'll text me if she is…"

He turned his phone on and went to his messages to even check if she did text but there weren't any news messages. "Seriously, I don't even know if I'm regretting on falling for her. We're complete opposites to begin with."

Then he scrolled to his photos for no reason and saw their latest picture together at their date last week, giving a slight smile on his face, "Nevermind."

Hitori walked up behind the bench Kenma was sitting on and stuck a cold cup of ice cream on his cheek making him flinch, standing up. "Wh-wha, Hitori?"

She smiled and handed him ice cream, "Sorry I tired you out. Are you okay?" She asked and Kenma nodded, taking the ice cream from her.

"But seriously, Kenma. We don't really plan our dates, do we?" Kenma shook his head.

"It's too tiring to think about where to go. I'm just okay being right next to you for one whole day." He answered and took a spoonful of ice cream. "But I found a good place for you to see."

The two started walking while finishing both their ice creams. They immediately arrived at an aquarium, making Hitori's eyes shine in excitement. "Oooh~ I can't wait to see the fish!" She pulled Kenma and quickly ran inside the building.

"Look it's a shark! Kenma, Kenma it's so huge!" She beamed while pointing the shark that passed by the aquarium. Kenma sweat dropped and just nodded. Hitori then ran to the next aquarium and went beamed again, the boy just followed her sighing.

The walked to a corridor and Hitori snapped again, "Wow! Even the ceiling's an aquarium! Kenma this is ama—" Hitori stopped talking when she felt Kenma wrap his arms around her.

"I love you." Kenma whispered. His arms squeezed her as if he didn't want her to leave, her head was close to his chest hearing his heart that was beating fast. Kenma kissed her head, his cheeks were already pink. "Don't leave. Promise me that."

"Kenma, I won't. I promise." _He's so unpredictable. First, he's being just his normal self, then the next he'll be hugging you in a secluded part of an aquarium museum. Smooth, Kenma._ Hitori hugged back. _I don't regret it. There were many reasons for destiny to make me end up with Kei, but I didn't mind changing it. Or maybe, Kenma and I were already meant for each other?_

•/•

An hour later, they left the building and noticed the sky was dark. The two of them looked at each other and asked, "Did you watch the weather channel?" "No, I don't watch those." All at the same time, and just a few seconds later, they laughed.

"Ah! Kenma laughed!" Hitori beamed, pointing Kenma's smile that quickly faded. "You are human!"

"Of course I am, stupid."

She couldn't help but pinch the boy's cheeks and giggle. "Anyway, let's go to my place. It's going to rain… Pretty hard." Said Kenma and he held her hand as they walk to his house together. "Besides, I don't know where your cousin's house is and you're bad with directions."

"Tadaima." Kenma muttered and took his shoes off.

"Ojamashimasu…" Hitori said and just stood on the doorway. "M-Maybe I should just go home, I can't…" She trailed off, feeling quite nervous to meet Kenma's parents.

"You're already here, plus it's dangerous outside." Kenma said.

"But—" Suddenly, a loud, long, and low rumble was heard and Hitori quickly held onto Kenma.

A familiar woman walked up to the two with a surprised expression, "Oh, Kenma. Welcome home. She's... Your friend from Christmas!" She said, remembering Hitori.

"Ah, it's going to be a very stormy night." Mr. Kozume showed up from the living room, "Dear, is Kenma home—Oh, he is! I see you brought a girl, Kenma." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down making his son's cheeks turn red.

Kenma pointed Hitori while looking down, "Mom, dad, she's Tsubasaki Hitori. M-my… Girlfriend."

Mr. and Mrs. Kozume's eyes started sparkling and softly pulled Hitori's two wrists and brought her to a sofa. "Oh my! I never expected Kenma to get a girlfriend this early!" The mother exclaimed, a hand on her cheek.

"You must be tired from your date, here you should sit!" The father insisted and Hitori quickly sat with a sheepish smile plastered on her face.

As the parents were discussing things about how their relationship started, Kenma sat on a single seater sofa across them and watched them talk. His cheeks turning red from time to time. He turned his phone on and started playing games on it, completely ignoring them now.

"Do you want to see a few baby pictures of Kenma?" Mrs. Kozume asked. Hitori's eyes sparkled and she gave out a sly smile to Kenma who didn't seem to hear what his mother said. The girl nodded eagerly and the stood up to take an album from the shelves close by. Mr. Kozume stood and suggested to take two more of what he picked.

They both came back and Hitori happily took one and quickly opening it to see a small, cute, black-haired Kenma. She squealed making Kenma look back at the three with his eyes widened.

"Mom, dad! Why are you showing Hitori my…" Kenma trailed off and plans on digging a hole for him to live for eternity.

Hitori looked at him with a mocking smile, "Kenma, you're so cute!"

"Are you mocking me?"

She stuck her tongue out and winked, "Half of me is?" She answered in a question-like manner. Mrs. Kozume stood up and announced, "Okay that will be it for now! It's dinner time. Everyone to the dining room and I'll heat up the leftovers. Sorry, Hitori, we only have leftovers from lunch."

"Ah, no that will be okay, Mrs. Kozume. Thank you for the food."

The whole family plus Hitori happily ate dinner together. The thunder roared again, and Hitori flinched, her hands trembling from fear. She tried gaining her composure but there came another roar making her cover her ears, tears were evident in her two eyes.

"Are you okay, Hitori?" Mrs. Kozume quickly did circles on the girl's back.

Hitori shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm not good with thunder…" Once again, thunder roared leading Hitori to run at the bathroom and lock herself up—she doesn't really know where, but her fear instincts found it close to the living room.

"Does she have a phobia?"

"She looks horrified."

Kenma ran up to the bathroom door and knocked on the door. "Hitori, open up!" He kept knocking realizing that Hitori wasn't planning on opening.

"I'm fine…" Hitori said. "I'm okay, this is how I get over it every time."

"That's not the point here, Hitori. You're not alone." Kenma turned to her mother, "Mom, do we even have a key for this door, assuming that the door has a keyhole…" Kenma asked and her mother nodded. _I should've asked earlier._

Mrs. Kozume handed Kenma the key and opening the door. "Hitori, I'm here." Kenma opened his arms. Hitori stood up, slowly extending her trembling arm to hold Kenma's hand when thunder roared again suddenly, making Hitori quickly hug Kenma, holding the back of his shirt.

Kenma squeezed Hitori tightly who was now sobbing. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here, I'm not gonna leave." He whispered, holding her head, his arm wrapping her waist.

Hitori's tears stained Kenma's shirt. Her hand gripped the back of his shirt tighter. Mrs. Kozume told Kenma she and her husband will be sleeping, "Take care of Hitori, okay?"

"M-mom! I'm a boy, you can't let me and Hitori be in one room!" Kenma stuttered, face beet red.

"You're our son and we trust you. No, go to your room and help Hitori sleep, it seems like the storm isn't going to stop till morning." She said and walked with Mr. Kozume to their room.

Kenma closed the door and offered Hitori to sleep on his bed while he takes out a futon. There came the noise of the thunder again, Hitori chased Kenma and gripped his shirt. "D-don't… Leave."

"Fine, follow me."

Then, they went back with a futon. Kenma set it on the floor telling Hitori to lay on his bed in which she did. Once he was done, he turned the lights off and said, "Good night."

Roughly a few minutes later, Hitori tossed and turn on bed but she couldn't sleep. Thunder roared outside and Hitori hid under the blanket, shaking in fear. "I-I can't sleep, Kenma."

Kenma, who was almost about to fall asleep, opened his eyes and laid on same bed as her. He shushed her and wrapped his arms around her once more, "It's okay, I'm here."

"Don't leave…" She held his shirt tightly, her hands trembling again, her voice shaking as well. Kenma shook his head.

"I won't. I promise."

And with that, they drifted off to sleep.

•/•

"Well! I'll be leaving now, bye Kenma!" Hitori waved and started walking to the station when all of a sudden, the boy took her hand and pulled her close to him, kissing her forehead.

"Bye." He whispered, blushing. A few people who witnessed them watched and commented at how sweet they were. Hitori nodded and waved before leaving.

When we all thought things would all be a happy ending, something unexpected happened in the Tsubasaki household 2 days later.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Promises Are Meant to Be Broken

A week later after Kenma and Hitori's second date, Ryuutori Tsubasaki, Hitori and Yuuko's father, along with his son Hikaru Tsubasaki came to the family household, shocking Mrs. Tsubasaki and Yuuko. Hitori was still upstairs sleeping in her room.

"What do you mean you're taking Hitori to the States!?" Yelled Yuuko who created a big commotion, waking Hitori up from her slumber.

"I'm just saying that she needs better education than—"

Yuuko cut him off. "You can't. She's living a beautiful life here in Japan. You can't just waltz around here and take her away!"

Hitori ran downstairs by the time she heard screaming and yelling. "W-what's all the commo—Dad?" Her eyes widened in disbelief as she remembers her father's appearance 8 years ago, he's still the same. Hitori tackled him with a broomstick she saw beside the staircase and almost hitting him. Hikaru ran in front of his father stopping his sister, holding the broomstick and throwing it to the side. "Y-you're—!?"

"Nee-chan, since when were you this violent?" Hikaru asked with a blank expression. Hitori's hands trembled as her tears started flowing, finally seeing her twin brother after all those years. He looked exactly like her except that he was a boy. She hugged him tightly and tears fell on his shoulder.

"Hikaru, you've grown. I missed you."Hikaru hugged his sister back.

Ryuutori held Hitori's shoulder to get her attention, "Hitori, you're coming to America with me." The girl slapped her father's hand away with a deadly glare.

"You wish! I am not going with you especially with what you did to mom you son of a—" Yuuko had to cover Hitori's mouth to calm her down. The girl tried pulling her sister's hand away but she gave up and slowly calmed down.

"Dad, you do know the education system in Japan is ranked 2nd while USA is ranked 14th, right?" Hitori said, Ryuutori looked away.

"I want you to study in Harvar—" Hitori throws a book at him, he gets hit by the head. "I'm no genius, dad! Kei is even freaking smarter than me!"

Hikaru rolls his eyes, "Nee-chan, stop being violent."

"How can you not hate him? He separated you from us, Hikaru! How can you be so calm about it?!"

Ryuutori glanced at his wife, "Himiko." And she nodded. She walked up to her fuming daughter and held both of her shoulders while looking at her in the eyes. "Hitori, this was part of our agreement before your dad and I separated. He said that he'll come back, giving Hikaru back to us and taking you with him to America."

Hitori shook her head, "No way am I going! I don't want to! I'm not going—"

And yet, no matter how many times she threw a random object at her father, she ended up agreeing with it. How can she tell everyone the news? How can she tell Kenma that she's leaving?

•/•

Kenma promised everything to Hitori's parents that he will become a person deserving Hitori's hand in marriage. But, it has been a week and that was all that replayed on his head, he would never thought that he could say all those, and he hates interacting with people!

"Kenma, practice. Let's go." Kuroo said, opening the pudding head's classroom door. He nodded and stood up, taking his phone with him, completely ignoring his classmates.

Akiko glanced up at him and ran after the two. "W-wait!"

Kenma and Kuroo stopped to turn, "Oh, Tsubasaki's cousin… Akiko?" Kuroo said in a question-like matter much to Akiko's surprise that he remembered her name, they never actually talk.

"Have you heard?" She asked.

"Kuroo, I'll go first. I need to get something from sensei." Kuroo nodded and Kenma walked away.

"B-but, Kenma!" Akiko called out but the boy didn't turn. "Ugh, let him know this. Hitori, she'll be going to the States."

"HOLY—ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Then, Kuroo ran towards Kenma who was already in walking out of the teacher's lounge while carrying a few rolls of paper to bring to a classroom in the second floor.

"KENMA! HITORI, SHE'S LEAVING JAPAN." He yelled in the middle of the hallways, a teacher came out from a classroom and scolded Kuroo who completely ignored her. Kenma stopped his tracks when he heard his best friend yell such devastating news.

•/•

"Hitori-chan? Leave? Wait, is that why she was absent?!" Hinata exclaimed in shock.

"Tsuba's gonna leave, noooo!"

"That was shocking. Why would she leave all of a sudden?"

Yamaguchi sighed, "Well, anyways I don't think she's doing okay. Let's visit her now, yeah?" He announced, and everyone in the volleyball team nodded, agreeing to the freckled boy's proposal. They all started walking the path to Hitori's house.

Hikaru was the one who opened the door with a rather surprised expression. He turned his head and called his mother, "Mom, why are there groups of boys knocking the door to our house?" He asked.

"Stop being rude, Hikaru. Those must be Hitori's friends!" Her mother yelled from the living room.

Hikaru stepped to the side, giving the boys a way to walk inside. They all said in sync, "Ojamashimasu!"

Ryuutori welcomed the boys in and told them that Hitori was at her room with her volleyball teammates. Daichi thanked the father and Himiko told them where her room was. They walked upstairs and saw Hitori's room door ajar.

Hinata ran up and pushed the door open. "Hitori-chan!" Hinata yelled, surprising Hitori who was fixing her things while talking to her fellow teammates.

The girl who was rarely in a ponytail glanced at the group of volleyball players and she quickly ran up to them. "Guys!"

Hinata and Nishinoya ran up to her and started jumping for no reason. "Hitori/Tsuba! Why are you leaving us!?" They yelled.

"I-I've got reasons…" She stuttered with a shrug and Hinata quickly pulled her to a hug.

"Nobody's gonna teach me English anymore!"

"E-eh? H-Hinata, you have Kei to teach—"

"I DON'T WANT STINGY TSUKISHIMA!"

Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched, "Don't worry, I also don't want to teach a dumbass like Hinata and Kageyama." He smirked. Kageyama popped a vein and glared at Tsukishima.

They all stayed in her room talking about her transfer and everything that happened. She even talked about her two dates with Kenma to them, much to Tsukishima's jealousy since he hasn't fully moved on from what happened, although he chose to hide his feelings, he fully accepted the fact Kenma was a person for Hitori.

"And then, you know what!? He suddenly hugged me in this place where there weren't any people and whispered that he loves me." Hitori narrated with exaggerated hand gestures. After that, she sighed. "Out of all the people I'm going to leave behind, I didn't want to leave him. I promised." Her eyes started watering and a tear came out of her eye.

"Wow, wow, wow! No dramas, stop!" Nishinoya said, "We came here for you to happily leave. We didn't came here to make you cry." He wiped a tear away from her cheek using his thumb and smiled.

"Smile?"

She slightly smiled and nodded. Nishinoya pumped his fist in the air with a triumphant smile, "Alright!"

•/•

"I told you this is going to be embarrassing, Hinata you dumbass!" Kageyama whisper-yelled as he helps Hinata and Nishinoya carry a roll of tarpaulin. A lot of people were staring at them walking to the Departure Area.

"But this is all we can do for Hitori-chan who's going to leave!" Hinata replied.

"You guys just shut up. Look, Hitori's there up ahead." Tsukishima said, pointing Hitori. Then, the three carrying the tarp started running ahead, Nishinoya leading them. Daichi had to call them back but they didn't listen.

Meanwhile, Kuroo and Kenma were also trying to find Hitori after Akiko left them behind at Tokyo. "I'm sure this is where Akiko texted us to go to. Damn, I'm not so familiar with the Sendai Airport. Yaku and the others will be here in a few minutes too." Kuroo muttered, while scratching the back of his head.

Kenma looked around and pointed Hinata, "Isn't that… Shouyou?" He said. He glanced at where they were heading and saw Hitori. He tugged Kuroo's shirt and pointed where the girl was. "There."

He then took Kuroo's wrist and ran up to the girl she has been wanting to see. "Hitori…"

Hitori turned her back and then saw Kenma and Kuroo before glancing to her left and saw Hinata and the boys' and girls' volleyball team. She ran up to the pudding head and immediately hugged him once they were only centimeters apart.

"Young love." Himiko muttered sighing happily. Ryuutori's eyes widened as he was never told that her daughter had a boyfriend. "Dear," He said and pulled Himiko a few inches away from the group and talked about Kenma and Hitori.

"Akiko!" Kuroo yelled in irritation. "How dare you leave Kenma and I!? You promised us you'd accompany us here!"

Akiko nervously fake laugh, "I-I'm sorry?"

"Sorry isn't gonna help, young one."

"When are you coming back then?" Kenma asked Hitori who still wasn't separating from him.

"When I graduate college."

Everyone's eyes widened, besides Akiko who knows everything. "W-what!? T-that's so long!" Kenma almost raised his voice.

"I know that… I know…" Hitori felt the urge to cry, but she decided that she won't.

"And you didn't text me about anything."

"I… Didn't want to think about it… I'm sorry."

Kenma cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "Stop, I'll just get angrier. Don't cry. Your eyes are welling up tears." Kenma slightly smiled.

Nishinoya whispered to Tsukishima, "Since when was Kenma this sweet?! Is this the power of getting a girlfriend?" The bespectacled blonde shrugged and drank a bottle of water he brought with him.

"I'll wait for you, okay? When you get back. We're getting married."

Tsukishima who was still drinking, choked when he heard what Kenma just said. "I-is that—!?"

"AN EARLY PROPOSAL!?"

Kuroo, who was shocked the most, shook Kenma. "KENMA IS THAT YOU!? HOW DID THAT ESCAPE FROM YOU MOUTH?!"

"K-Kuroo. I'm fine." Said the pudding head who was feeling dizzy.

Ryuutori tapped Hitori's shoulder. "Hitori, we need to go." Hitori's chest felt like there was an unknown object weighing her when he heard her father call her.

"Wait! 1, 2—" Hinata and Nishinoya rolled the tarpaulin open and it was a farewell message for Hitori from everyone. They all had their short messages at the sides of the tarp and in the middle was a big _**Bye, Hitori! We'll miss you!**_ Written in big letters.

"Nobody told us there was a farewell banner for Hitori!" Yaku suddenly showed up all of a sudden with his fellow Nekoma teammates.

Hitori suddenly bursts into tears once he saw Yaku. She tackled him while yelling his name. "Yaku-san!" She hugged him and the Nekoma libero just chuckled, "Take care, midget."

"But Yaku-san, you're smaller than her." Lev said and Yaku immediately kicked him once Hitori pulled herself away from him.

"Were they this close?" Kuroo asked.

Kenma shrugged, "I heard they kept texting and kept asking advices about me back then."

A few minutes later, Ryuutori and Hitori began walking away from the group. Kenma quickly took his phone out and started typing a message with immense speed.

By the time Hitori boarded the plane and started flying, her phone vibrated and saw Kenma texted. It also reminded her to turn her phone into airplane mode.

" _ **I love you. Take care, do you're best. I can't think of anything. Let's keep talking online, okay?" –Applepi**_

3 simple words were enough to make her tears finally roll down. She nodded and covered her face as tears were still falling.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: How Much Longer?

"And there she left…" Kuroo sighed then faced Kenma, "Let's go, Ken—"

Kenma sat on an empty chair while looking down on his phone which only showed his lock screen photo. Kuroo noticed tears falling on the phone screen, making him call the boy. Kenma looked up with tear-filled eyes. "Kuroo…"

Yaku was the first to run up to the pudding head and comfort him. "She'll be back soon, I'm sure of it." He couldn't think about anything else to say but he patted the boy's back.

"Kenma, I—"

"We're promises really meant to be broken like this? She promised not to leave." Kenma uttered in between sobs. Hikaru walked up to him and handed him a perfectly wrapped box. He looked at the boy who had similar features of Hitori with confusion.

"Hitori-nee said, she won't be able to be with you in Valentine's so she made this for you as an early Valentine gift." Said the twin. "But she was so stupid so she left it at the fridge a while ago, luckily I remembered it."

Yuuko patted Hikaru's head who walked up beside him, "It's homemade. I watched Hitori make it in case she sets the kitchen on fire." Said the older sister with a smile. "It's edible don't worry. The kitchen was damn messy when she finished."

Kenma took the box and thanked Hikaru. "Thank you."

"I'm Tsubasaki Hikaru, I'm younger than Hitori by a few minutes. Although I'm much more mature than her. She's pretty stupid, isn't she?" Hikaru said.

The pudding head nodded, "I love her stupidity though."

/

Hitori was fiddling on her phone, completely ignoring her father who was right next to her. Ryuutori, who tried to get his daughter's attention, kept failing and eventually gave up after a few tries, knowing he was the reason for everything that has happened.

"Kenma," Hitori said, finally uttering something after almost half an hour of awkward silence from the two. "I'm sure Kenma didn't like the idea about me leaving. As much as I hated leaving him, I also hated leaving mom, Yuuko, and even Hikaru back in Japan." She didn't plan to look at her father who caused so much pain to her family.

"I'm sorry, Hitori. I—"

"What's the big idea bringing me to the States anyway?" She asked, cutting off what Ryuutori was supposed to say.

He sighed and leaned his back on his seat. "Your mom and I. Well, I had a difficult time finding a job in Japan which led me to Himiko and me fighting." He started. Hitori seemed eager to listen to what happened to her parents so she glanced at him and saw how sad his eyes were.

"My parents, your grandparents were in America, and I needed advice from them so I had to go to America, taking Hikaru with me because I wanted someone from our family to come with me, or I'd just feel homesick. I thought our family was going to be in shambles." He sighed, "Then I found a job there and I raised Hikaru by myself, sending him to mom and dad from time to time. I took you after and left Hikaru to them as what your mom and I agreed. I wanted to rebuild our relationship again, remember how you and Hikaru used to play with me?"

Hitori remembered all those memories well, she never forgot everything even up to the day he and Hikaru left. Remembering Hikaru who was being carried away by their father, he kept calling her name as they walk out of the house. She slightly curved her mouth into a smile and looked up to her father with the saddest eyes, "You just made the worst mistake ever, dad. We can never rebuild our relationship without the five of us together."

"I just… I didn't know what to do. I hated the fact that Yuuko and you are so distant around me."

"I'm sorry for not understanding you myself, dad. But I was a kid back then so never mind!" She stuck her tongue out and his father chuckled, "7 years is pretty long though, but we're already here so there's no going back."

Hours later, the plane safely landed on an airport in America and all of the passengers all left the plane bringing their luggage. Hitori, who was woken up by Ryuutori, yawned for the 10th time while walking out of the airport and taking a cab.

"Jet lagged?" Asked Ryuutori and Hitori nodded looking outside. The surroundings were different, this was the place she has to get used to.

/

" _This is Hitori Kaye Tsubasaki. She transferred all the way from Japan, so she isn't very familiar with everything. I hope all of you could help her cope up."_ The teacher introduced Hitori in front of 39 students. Hitori introduced herself with a blank face and bowed, it was a Japanese habit.

Unfortunately, nobody bothered talking to Hitori even once. They all had their own groups and none was 'recruiting' one more person in, not that she ever planned to make friends. She hated how noisy her class was, it ruined her time for reading and studying at free times.

Months passed by, Hitori didn't bother texting Kenma since the time she left Japan, she needed to cope up to be able to live in America.

Meanwhile with Kenma, he hasn't received any text or call from his girlfriend since the day she left. All of the third years have finally graduated and attending college and he still hasn't heard anything from her.

"Don't you think that Hitori already dumped you? I mean, she hasn't been keeping in touch in you for months now! I've already graduated from high school for Pete's sake." Kuroo commented one Saturday afternoon in Kenma's room. The pudding head didn't utter a word and just pushed buttons on his console as he was playing video games.

Kuroo waited for his reply but he didn't get any and added, "You're really hoping that she's going to call you, huh?" He glanced at a big jar full of coins and bills. "You really are planning on marrying her, huh?"

Kenma blushed without glancing at his best friend, "Shut up."

"Five months and still no text message." Kuroo repeated, and as if on cue Kenma's phone vibrated. The two of them glanced and the pudding head ran up to his phone, giving Kuroo the console. "Play it for me."

" _ **Hi, Kenma.**_

 _ **How are you?**_

 _ **School has been an ass and I needed to cope up with everything. My class was so noisy that I never actually made friends since my first day, cool isn't it? I'm so anti-social here, haha. I didn't even join the volleyball club because I thought it'd be a big bother.**_

 _ **But never mind me, how are you? Wait, do you still even remember me, I haven't messaged you since then, I'm really sorry about that.**_

 _ **But you know what? I really, really miss you so much. I know sweet words isn't enough for what I did, but when I get back we'll do everything we didn't get to do.**_

 _ **I don't think I'll be able to message you every day because of school but I sure hope you send me messages or pictures or basically just talk about anything that's happening there. I'll try my best to talk about my day, too.**_

 _ **Message me back as soon as possible. It's really late here, I gotta go sleep now, ehe. Good night!**_

 _ **I love you." –BlueShadowGirl**_

"Hitori messaged." Kenma said. Kuroo ran up to Kenma and saw the message.

"Wow, she really did. Good for you, then." Kenma all of a sudden aimed his phone at Kuroo and snapped a picture of him.

 _ **Applepi sent a photo.**_

" _ **Look at this trash. Spending the Saturday with him talking about his life in college." –Applepi**_

Kuroo who was continuing his best friend's game glanced at Kenma who gave out a smile after 5 months of coping up with Hitori's leave. He could only smile back and finish the game in which he wasn't able to because he lost. "U-uh, Kenma. I lost."

The pudding head glared at him. "How can you just let me lose in a game I have been playing for 2 weeks? I never lose, Kuroo. How dare you."

The bed head bowed as low as possible and apologized countless times. "Forgive me, Kenma. But it was your fault for giving me—"

"Silence, noob. We are not to speak of this." Kenma stood up and took a volleyball from his closet, "Instead, I'm tossing you balls."

Kuroo smiled and followed him downstairs, "Let's go!"

 _Don't mind. Wait. Forget about her for a while. Fuck it, I can't forget her. I want to see her._

/

Hitori was casually walking to the hallway to get to her locker when all of a sudden, a rather good looking boy the same as her age was in front of her locker who seems like he was waiting for her.

She stopped her tracks giving the look to move away, but he seemed to ignore her look and instead, smiled at her. Hitori raised an eyebrow, _"Excuse me?"_ She said in a question-like manner, tapping her foot as she waits for him to leave.

" _I've been waiting for you."_

" _Um, do I know you?"_ Hitori asked and the boy chuckled.

" _I'm from your class, Hitori. Tyler Joliffe."_ The boy called Tyler introduced himself, Hitori seemed uninterested.

" _So? Please move, I'm not interested in talking to anyone in my class."_ She said and lightly pushed him as she was already feeling impatient.

Suddenly, Tyler trapped her in the middle of her locker, his two arms centimeters away beside her and his face was inches away. Because of that, Hitori finally noticed his features; dirty blonde hair swept up, round blue eyes, and perfect white teeth. _"How can you not be attracted to me? The most popular boy in school?"_ He held the girl's chin.

Hitori slapped his hand away, giving him a death glare. "Jerk, go die." Then, she ran away, deciding to go home rather than stay at school to study more.

She felt someone hold her wrist making her turn and she saw Tyler once more. _"Jeez, you're pretty lucky I'm the one approaching you. Every girl would do everything to date me, you know!"_

" _I don't fucking care! Let me go! I have a boyfriend, Tyler. And he's so much better than a jerk like you!"_ Hitori was able to break free from him which made her run even faster than a while ago to escape from him. Instead of taking a cab home, she ran.

 _WHAT THE HELL?! I'M GONNA SPEND ONE MORE YEAR WITH A JERK LIKE HIM!? GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK._ She mentally yelled, thinking of ways how to ignore him tomorrow, the day after that, the day after the day after that, until graduation.

Once she arrived home, she greeted her father who was sitting on the sofa who just came home minutes ago then she went to her room and started calling Kenma.

"Hello? What is it?" Kenma answered after a few rings.

"Some jerk was flirting at me a few minutes ago. I was just so damn annoyed that I almost wanted to slap him!" Hitori complained.

"You should've punched him." Kenma answered, irritated. His eyebrows furrowed.

"And get a ticket to the guidance counselor? Not today, Kenma."

"So, why are we talking about this?" He asked, a bit irritated.

"If you were here I think you would've punched him whatever the consequences. I miss you so much, Kenma." She suddenly started crying.

Kenma wanted to hug her, kiss her, and tell her in front of her that everything was going to be okay. He was longing for her, but she was too far away. He himself is feeling down, "Hitori, absence makes the heart grow fonder. But why is it just breaking it into tiny pieces?"

 _Hitori, how much longer?_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Forgotten

" _ **I'm kinda failing with my math and history subjects these past few days…" –BlueShadowGirl**_

" _ **Why is that?" –Applpi**_

" _ **I don't know…" –BlueShadowGirl**_

 _I can't say that it's because I spend too much time talking to him…_

" _ **Well, I'm not doing well also. I don't know why I'm feeling sick for a whole week." –Applepi**_

" _ **That's not like you, Kenma. Are you okay? Did you drink your meds…? Take care of yourself, dummy! " –BlueShadowGirl**_

 _I can't tell her that it's because I'm missing her too much._

" _ **Oh yeah, prom happened in Nekoma, and I didn't come." –Applepi**_

" _ **Haha, prom's close too here in my school. I don't plan to come too." –BlueShadowgirl**_

" _ **... Hitori, I miss you."**_ Kenma suddenly deleted the message before ever sending it. _Don't make her worry. Just for a while, don't think about her._

Hitori waited for Kenma's reply but he never did. She laid down on her bed and stared at her inbox. _I need to forget about him. Even if it's just for a while, just for my studies._ "But I don't want to…"

Then, she went to her contacts and saw Tsukishima. She quickly tapped him and started messaging him.

" _ **Kei, you awake?" -Hitori**_

" _ **Homework." –Kei**_

" _ **Eh, boooring. How about Akiteru-nii?" –Hitori**_

" _ **Don't call him as if he's your brother. Or you actually plan on marrying me? *smirk emoticon*" –Kei**_

" _ **DISGUSTING. KENMA KENMA KENMA AND ONLY KENMA!" –Hitori**_

" _ **Good. Now, bye." –Kei**_

"W-wait! Ah…" Hitori sighed and threw her phone on her bean bag chair. "Did Kei ever move on from me?"

/

"Tsukki, good morning!" Yamaguchi greeted the blonde who just left his house. He greeted back with the normal bored tone of his.

They started walking to school. "Tell me again why we have practice in a Sunday?" Tsukishima asked and yawned, he didn't get much sleep last night being a weekend.

"Practice match with Nekoma."

When Nekoma comes Tsukishima's mind, he thought of Kenma and Hitori. Making him walk faster to school. "Tsukki, wait for me!" Yamaguchi chased him.

Karasuno and Nekoma were once again having a practice match. And today, they all planned it out that the venue they will be using for the match is Karasuno's gym. Many new members arrived, accompanied by the old members that were left. Once was Kozume Kenma, and he was immediately approached by Tsukishima Kei.

"Um." Tsukishima uttered, completely clueless as to why his feet shifted to where the Nekoma setter was by the time he saw him. "Hitori… How is she doing?" He continued.

Kenma shrugged, trying to avoid his eyes as he was not good with eye contact. "I haven't texted her for a month. She seemed busy with studying so I didn't wanto to bother her. The last time we chatted, she mentioned she was failing a few subjects." He answered.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. He remembered perfectly that he and Hitori last chatted about a week ago, and she mentioned that she was doing okay with class. Instead of asking, he walked away and started warming up with his best friend, planning to talk to Hitori after this.

"Alright, everyone to their places! We're about to start!" Ennoshita, the new captain announced, making the Karasuno team get into position.

/

" _ **No, I haven't talked to Kenma for so long." –Hitori**_

" _ **Stupid! He thinks you're still failing your subjects!" –Kei**_

" _ **Really? That's good, then. I don't want him to think about me for a while, Kei. I feel like I worry him too much. I tell him nothing but my problems and such." –Hitori**_

" _ **He's also worried right now, idiot." –Kei**_

 _Wait, are they both trying to forget each other? I did hear from Kuroo-san that Kozume-san became sick for one week one time._ Tsukishima thought. _And Hitori must've been failing her subjects that time as well._

" _ **It's my fault. I'm the one who moved away. It's my fault we're longing for each other. As much as I want to forget him for me to focus on my studies, I always kept on thinking about him." –Hitori**_

Tsukishima couldn't think of anything to say. Rather, he was jealous of how Hitori loved Kenma so much. He still loves her, and he also misses her. But why are they talking about Kenma? Rather than thinking of something to say, he only replied, _**"I'm sorry."**_

Meanwhile with Kenma, as much as he wanted to talk to Hitori again, he couldn't because he knows he'll want to see her again and feel down in the dumps. He already stopped talking to her, and resorted in stalking her profile to know what was happening to her. Much to his relief, she was doing well.

Matter of fact, he was stalker her profile again right now, and she was doing good as usual. He scrolled down on her profile and saw a few pictures of her with a few people. _So she did make friends in the end…_ He thought and continued scrolling down with a slight smile on his face. He missed seeing her face, she didn't change much but the fact that she wears glasses more often now, she used to wear glasses but didn't mind not wearing it after.

A few scrolls later, he saw pictures tagged to her with a boy looking like they were having fun. His eyebrows furrowed and he kept scrolling and kept seeing pictures of them only. "What the hell is this? She flirting with some other guy when I'm not around?" He muttered. Although he doesn't believe anything he just said, he could still feel jealous as he kept scrolling, and scrolling, and scrolling, until he finally had it and started calling her.

Around that time, it was only 10 PM or so in America. Hitori was having a sleep over with her friends from the volleyball club—she decided to join after the day she was suddenly forced to be he substitute Libero. She noticed her phone ring making her immediately get it from her pocket.

"Wait, wait. Someone's calling." She announced, making the girls shut up. By the time she saw who was calling, she gaped and felt her eyes water. Although, she didn't dare let the tears flow. She accepted the call.

"Ken—"

"Are you messing with me?"

Hitori blinked a few times before replying. "W-what are you talking about, Kenma?"

"Your profile. I went to it, and saw pictures of you and a guy." Answered the pudding head with eyebrows still furrowed. "Just because I'm far away doesn't mean you can flirt with other guys, Hitori."

"Kenma, I wasn't flirting! That guy, he was a friend, Tyler. Sure, he was a jerk at first but he was actually a nice guy and he even gave up on trying to get my attention when I told him I have a boyfriend." Hitori replied.

Kenma rolled his eyes, he couldn't tell what was real or not, his mind was filled with anger and Hitori with someone else just irks him. "Like I'd ever believe you—"

It took Hitori a few seconds to answer him. Kenma not believing in Hitori? He doesn't trust his girlfriend? "H-how can you not trust me? Kenma, I trust you. I stopped talking to you and continued studying without any worries because I trust you more than anyone else because I love you so much." Her voice started shaking, her tears were about to fall out.

Her friends went up to her to silently comfort her. One was Ashley, who was a middle blocker that she became best friends with. She ran circles around Hitori's back as Hitori tried hiding her sobbing noises she make so Kenma won't hear.

"… Hitori." Kenma whispered as he felt a sudden guilt in him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you, I couldn't stop thinking about you the past month… I tried to forget and focus on a life without you just like before I ever met you, but it was hard. I couldn't get back to that life to know that you already changed it."

He covered his mouth as he felt tears coming out of his eyes, "I miss you… I miss you… I love you, I love you. Stop crying, please?" He whispered soft enough for his girlfriend to hear on the phone. He felt as if she nodded—in which she really did—then he smiled, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Hitori smiled and bit her lip, "Kenma… Just a few years please wait, and trust me. When I get—"

"When I get back, I'm proposing to you and we're getting married. I told you that before."

"Idiot. Idiot, I love you. Graduate first, dummy." She said with an ear-to-ear smile on her face. Her friends could only stare at her and question her sudden mood change. "Now go play your games. You're so out of character today." She giggled.

"I'd put my game down just for you. Let's talk a bit more. We have a lot of catching up to do." He said, making Hitori smile and completely forgetting that she was having a girl talk with her friends.

 _I swear, Hitori. I'm making you mine forever by the time you step back to Japan. I'm never letting you go._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Be My Player Two?

Years passed, Kenma and Hitori talking to each other by chat and call to keep their relationship going. None of their friends could ever believe that they were still together by just that method of communication. Then again, they became friends by meeting at an online game.

It was finally that year where Hitori was finally going home. Kenma marked the date and it was only two days left before his girlfriend arrives Japan. For now, he was at his room playing his PSP while his best friend Kuroo was at the floor talking about a girlfriend that he got three months ago. It seemed like the bedhead was very in love.

"Kuroo, remind me about buying an engagement ring for Hitori. I'm too sucked into this game today." Kenma mentioned making Kuroo shut up about his long talk about his date yesterday. He raised his eyebrows at his best friend.

"She's your girlfriend, why would you forget about something important like that?"

"Because it's the new Monster Hunter game. And it's tiring to go outside, it's hot." Kenma simply replied.

Kuroo face palmed then stood up, pulled Kenma's collar and started dragging him outside, "We're buying that ring. Now."

"But who would've thought that you were able to save tons of money to be able to buy a ring." Kuroo mentioned while they were finally outside walking to a jewelry store. Kenma's face was still fixated on the screen of his handheld device but he was walking with his best friend.

"I told her I'm going to marry her. I didn't just say that to make her feel better, Kuroo. I was serious." Said the pudding head who did not bother to look at his best friend.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, "As serious as the game you're playing?"

"Even more serious than this game I'm playing."

Kuroo shrugged and smiled, "Figures."

They went inside by the time they reached the jewelry store. A girl around her twenties greeted them at the counter. "Uh, yeah. We'd like to buy a… Engagement ring?" Kuroo asked the girl who happily showed him a few good rings, ignoring Kenma who was the supposed person to buy one.

"This one has gems all around the band, or maybe your girlfriend prefers a diamond centerpiece?" She kept showing Kuroo more and more rings making him feel uncomfortable.

He pointed Kenma who was still playing his handheld and said, "Miss, this is the person who's planning to buy one." The pudding head turned his device off once the word 'WIN' showed on the screen.

The girl blinked a few times before apologizing and showing Kenma the rings. _He doesn't seem… Like he has a girlfriend…_ She thought and sweat dropped.

It didn't take Kenma a long time to pick a ring for Hitori. "So, are you gonna pick Hitori up at the airport?" He shook his head while staring at the box.

"Game. Need to finish."

Kuroo could only roll his eyes. "Plan your freaking proposal speech for the love of God. Are you planning to create an awkward silence while Hitori is staring at you with a disappointed face?" He said with a slight scolding tone. "Speaking, the restaurant's a formal one, right?"

Kenma nodded, and then he was pulled by his best friend to the mall, "You need a suit. You don't even have one formal wear in your closet for fuck's sake."

"Then, how about you, Kuroo? Are you going to pick her up?" Asked Kenma who was not the slightest irritated being dragged around.

"No, I'm suiting you up for the proposal." He answered with a smirk.

•/•

"THE DAY HAS COME!"

Kuroo shows up in Kenma's doorway to his room with somehow light shining behind him as if he was someone really special… Or something like that. Kenma raised an eyebrow with eyes half open as if he was nothing of the sort.

"Time to suit you up, Kenma! We're not letting Hitori wait long for you!" Said the bedhead, in his left hand was what Kenma was about to wear. The pudding head somehow scared at what his best friend might do to him.

"W-wait, let me finish the game. I'm almost do—" He couldn't finish what he was supposed to say because Kuroo immediately pulled him all of a sudden, leaving his DS on the bed.

"Don't wait, wait me. Hitori's walking down from the plane as we speak. Tsukishima, Nishinoya and Yaku are going on with the plan as well." Said Kuroo who was dressing Kenma up as if he was his son.

"I CAN DRESS BY MYSELF, KURO."

Meanwhile at the airport, the people picking up Hitori are her family, and her friends who were once volleyball players from Karasuno and Nekoma. Although a few of them are still continuing the sport, the other few are doing their best working their dream jobs. They were all wearing formal clothing for some reason.

They were all chatting to each other about how each of their lives was doing after years of separation, not all of them were able to see each other after graduating from high school.

Then, they saw a very attractive woman wearing a plain t-shirt with a pudding as a design, jeans and sneakers. Tsukishima smirked, knowing the person very well. Yes, it was Tsubasaki Hitori, and she was looking more mature than ever.

Nishinoya and Tsukishima, who once fell in love with her were shocked at her appearance. She looked so much better in personal than in pictures wherein she only posted stupid things that was happening to her. "Am I… Falling in love all over again?" Nishinoya muttered in which the blonde heard.

"You forgot you're taken, Noya-san."

"Oh yeah. Damn she's so attractive, every guy in here are staring at her!" Said Nishinoya who was glancing up at the men who stopped their tracks by the time they saw the attractive Hitori casually walking up to her friends and family with her father holding up the luggage.

Yaku immediately waved at her by the time she was only a few inches left away from them. "Hitori! Welcome back!" He yelled. The female smiled and ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Yaku-san~ I missed you all!" She exclaimed then quickly pulled away, "Say, where's Kenma?"

Everyone looked at each other and a few shrugged. "He isn't here… Even Kuroo." She said and immediately felt down.

Yaku, Nishinoya, and Tsukishima immediately went up to her and comforted her. "Say, we all planned out dinner at a five-star restaurant as a celebration for your return!" Nishinoya cheerfully told her. "So don't be sad and enjoy fancy food~"

Tsukishima nodded, "Yuuko-san made a beautiful dress for you." Then he smirked, "Not that it'll make you look less ugly."

"Still a jerk as always, Kei." Hitori said with a sigh. "And I don't even know how you got a girlfriend with that attitude of yours."

"She must be a masochist or something." She added and chuckled, "Kidding. She's beautiful. The pictures you showed me."

Tsukishima smiled, "You're looking like one. Even with that plain clothing of yours."

Hitori then went with Yuuko and Himiko for her to change into the dress Tsukishima was talking about. She went back and her charm increased ten times more, leading every man who witness her to glance and blush.

"How can I forget that she was this attractive?" Yamaguchi looked away with a flushed face.

"When puberty hits you." Hinata mutters.

"And it doesn't hit you!" Tsukishima added with a smirk as he looks down on Hinata who was still the shortest of all, besides Nishinoya—who also felt offended.

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed.

Eventually, they left the airport and went to the five-star restaurant they all planned out. Few of the tables were already taken, but they were also people that Hitori knew. She then realized that they all occupied the tables and there were no random customers in sight that she did not know.

"We have the whole place for ourselves!" Mentioned Yaku with a smile.

A few tables away was Kenma's parents waving at Hitori. She happily waved back and searched for Kenma who might be next to them. But he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and sat on the table with her parents.

The waiters of the restaurant walked out from the kitchen with a deliciously prepared food in each of their hand. They all served every single one of them with a smile.

"Kenma's not here." Hitori commented with a sad tone.

Yaku looked at his watch feeling nervous and worried. _Where the hell are you, Kenma, Kuroo!?_

Suddenly, as if on cue, the two receptionists opened the double doored entrance showing the formally dressed Kuroo Testurou and Kozume Kenma. Kuroo with his usual bedhead—Kenma tried combing it but it didn't work—and a suit on. Kenma's hair slightly swept up, he wore a red long sleeve with a black tie wrapped around the collar, and a black coat wrapping his slender body.

Hitori's eyes lit at how different Kenma's aura was. He looked _hot_ —was what she thought making her face turn bright red. It's been years since she last saw the boy. She also smiled at the thought at how he kept his hair the same as back then.

The way how his hair was done must be Kuroo's idea and she loved it. By the time he saw her, his eyes shone and immediately went up to her with his best friend following.

A smile was evident in Hitori's face, she didn't know what to say or do so she stayed sitting on her chair gazing on Kenma's eyes, and he did also. Kuroo gave out a fake cough to remind Kenma what he was supposed to do in the first place.

He held onto the small velvet box on his pocket, slightly gripping it tightly due to nervousness. "Hitori, remember my promise to you?" He asked.

Hitori slightly nodded and somehow got the idea, making her face turn bright red. Kenma slightly smiled and blushed also, taking out the box. "For the past years, I've thought of this—was I ready to take her hand in marriage? And then just for a few seconds of thinking about you, just thinking about your face made me thought that I am, that I could do anything."

Kenma looked at Kuroo out of nervousness as he couldn't look at her in the eye. He continued, "Hitori, in this game called life, will you be my player two?"

Hitori expected this to happen, given that Kenma told her this years ago. But she never expected herself to feel this way. Shocked, happy, nervous, all at the same time. She didn't know why, she didn't care. What she cared was saying 'yes' without any mistakes.

She nodded, "BlueShadowGirl accepted you request." She said and Kenma chuckled.

"Applepi sent you an engagement ring." He replied and took the ring out of the box, slipping it to Hitori's left ring finger.

Everyone in the restaurant cheered while the Tsubasaki and Kozume family, along with Yaku and Kuroo were being emotional at what happened.

To think that their relationship kept on going online. Nobody ever thought they would last because of long distance, but they thought wrong.

Hitori tackled Kenma to a hug and whispered, "I love you."

Kenma wrapped his arms around her and whispered the same words to her.

It surely felt different hearing those words rather than reading it.


	34. Chapter 34: Epilogue

Epilogue: After All Those Years

It took Hitori and Kenma 3 years before they could actually set the date of their wedding. There were a lot of things to do. Plan out where the reception will be, what the theme and motif for the decorations, who to invite, what food to serve, and etcetera. Hitori was more or so responsible for everything although Kenma lends a hand sometimes. They also had to save quite a lot of money because they didn't want their parents helping them. It was Hitori's idea to be independent since she and Kenma are adults now.

With everything done, and only 2 days left before their wedding. The two couples were preparing themselves. The wonderful day that will happen in their lives.

"Hello, lovebirds! I got Hitori's wedding dress done!" Yuuko barged in without knocking, holding quite a large box. Kenma furrowed his eyebrows, a bit irritated at the fact that she didn't bother to knock. Hitori walked up to her sister with sparkling eyes telling her to open the box.

She placed the box on the floor and opened it. Then, Hitori immediately held the dress up, "Oh my God, it's beautiful, onee-chan!" Hitori beamed and walked up to the mirror close by and looked at herself with the dress. "You are amazing, as expected from the most popular fashion designer in Japan!"

Yuuko looked up feeling proud of her work. The wedding dress was an A-line silhouette with a sweetheart neckline, the waistline was Bosque, with long sleeves and it had ruffles made out of organza.

"So are you guys ready? How does it feel living together? You guys are so sweet!" She pinched both her little sister and Kenma's cheeks. "I can't believe you guys are getting married. I feel emotional all a sudden."

"Go home, onee-chan. You might cry." Hitori shooed her sister who left. She suddenly remembered that she has to give the bridesmaids' dresses too.

The couple looked at each other with an awkward silence. "Are you ready?" Kenma asked.

"Are you ready to be mine until death do us part?"

Hitori wrapped her arms around Kenma and gave him a peck on the nose. "I'm ready." Kenma half-smiled and held her chin close enough for them to kiss.

/

"Hitori, I'm about to cry!" Akiko wept while wiping the tears away with a white handkerchief. Hitori rolled her eyes for the third time.

"Akiko, your makeup is wearing off! Now the makeup artist is going to do your look again!" She scolded her cousin who has been sobbing for a good 20 minutes.

Sugawara, who was one of the groomsmen, was inside Hitori's dressing room. So was Nishinoya and Hinata who were also the two groomsmen. Kuroo was beside the orange hair who was Kenma's best man.

"I'm still asking myself why I let you dudes in when this is the dressing room for the bride and bridesmaids." Hitori said with her arms crossed.

"Because it's more fun talking to the girls."Nishinoya answered, arms behind his head. "Kenma kept on playing in his handheld. Yaku was left there with him."

Suddenly, they all heard footsteps walk closer to the door. Then, they heard a knock and the door slowly opened. Once the boys noticed that it was Kenma, they instantly closed the door not letting him enter.

"Wow, Kenma! Stop right there!" Hinata said, holding the door knob. Nishinoya was pushing the door. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Said the former Karasuno libero.

Kenma furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, giving up. "Fine." He muttered and walked out.

"What was that for, guys?" Hitori asked while looking at the mirror.

"Kenma seeing you this gorgeous should be a surprise." Said Kuroo who was leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

They all had a few more minutes of chatting before they were told that the wedding was about to start.

Hitori was finally walking the aisle with her father Ryuutori beside him escorting her to Kenma who was waiting up front the altar. Her husband-to-be was looking dashing, and oh so hot! His hair was slightly swept up, the same as he did when he proposed to her. She had always loved it when his hair was like that.

She noticed he was feeling quite nervous as she noticed him squirming. He also kept on fixing his tie which wasn't even messy. But what she noticed most of all was his flushed cheeks and how his face seemed to brighten up every time he sees her getting closer. She chuckled and by the time she reaches him, he took her hand and Ryuutori left them in the middle of the altar.

And so the wedding ceremony started.

As they recite their wedding vows, almost everyone who were witnessing their wedding were emotional. Especially Yaku who was crying buckets of tears. He was already wiping his crying face with his third handkerchief as the two others were already soaking wet.

Kuroo was also tearing up, seeing his best friend grow up. A few others who cried were Hinata, Sugawara, Yuuko, Akiko and Nishinoya. The former Karasuno libero glanced at his fiancée who smiled and gestured that it'll be their turn soon which made him smile.

Tsukishima could only smile at his best friend. He held his girlfriend's hand who was just right next to him—a girl with such unique features.

"… I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kenma and Hitori looked at each other awkwardly, moving close to ecach other's faces. Kenma looked down who felt nervous of them all. "I-It feels weird, kissing in front of a ton of people." He whispered to Hitori who chuckled.

"Then let me take the lead." She whispered back and cupped his cheeks, leaning her head to kiss his lips. The two of the closed their eyes as they kiss with utmost passion.

"Kenma, you've grown so much." Yaku said while crying, who was now wiping his face with his sleeves.

They pulled away and let their foreheads lean on each other with the sweetest smiles on their faces.

Nobody actually know how they managed to end up together. Maybe destiny already changed by the time Hitori first messaged him in the game. _Hey, can you assist me for a while?_ Who knew that one simple message could change both their lives.

It truly was a love online.

/

Kuroo tossed and turned as he suddenly hears his cellphone ring. After a few more rings, he finally sat up feeling groggy, then taking the phone accepting the call. "Kenma? It's 4 in the morning. What is your problem?"

"Kuroo…" Kenma said in a rather shaky voice, making Kuroo worry. "Hitori's been vomiting. What should I do?"

All a sudden, all his worries faded away by the time his best friend said that. "Kenma…" He answered, taking a deep breath and yelled, "I AM NOT A FUCKING DOCTOR! TAKE YOUR WIFE TO THE HOSPITAL."

Kenma had to move his phone away from his ear. Kuroo sighed and added, "You're going to be a dad, Kenma." Remembering Kenma's story about him and Hitori back at their honeymoon.

"I-Is that a bad thi—wha?"

The bed head smiled, "Hitori's pregnant. Congratulations."

Then, a smile formed in the pudding head's mouth and the call ended.

* * *

 **AN:** **(RIP DESCRIBING A WEDDING DRESS)**


	35. Chapter 35: Special Chapter 1

"Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow."

"Hitori, Kento's pulling my hair again." Kenma complained as he gave a grimace of pain. He stared at his little bundle of joy Kento. He was smiling and cooing while pulling his father's hair.

"Cut your hair, then." Hitori answered while her attention was on the stove as she was cooking dinner.

Kenma sighed and placed Kento back on the crib, watching the baby play with the pillows and plush toys. "You know I can't do that…"

"Yeah, just like how you still can't stop dying your hair blonde." Hitori replied. "You can't get a job with a dyed hair, remember?"

"Well, they wouldn't actually mind if you cut your hair. I think they'd let that dyed hair slip. Besides, I think short hair looks good on you as well." She added, now placing plates and spoons and forks on the table, getting Kento's high chair then prepared his baby food.

Kenma watched his wife get everything ready while he plays with their son. He could see the dark circles around her eyes and her yawns from time to time. She was stressed and tired ever since Kento came in the picture. But never has she ever complained about it—she was in fact happy.

He remembered back then when she was still pregnant for Kento, he would read a book about pregnancy just to know everything about what's happening to her wife. He stood by her whenever she was sick and in pain, he was there for her. But ever since Kento came, he hasn't been much help to her ever since.

Kento giggled and pulled his father's hair one more time, his hand holding on the crib supporting himself to stand. "Ow—what?" Kenma looked at his son in shock. Kento was finally standing up by himself. He smiled and carried him out of the crib then went up to Hitori.

"Hitori! Kento just stood up by himself!" He beamed. Kenma's expression shocked Hitori more than the thought of her own son finally able to stand.

"Kenma, you're so cute." She replied and pinched his cheek. "Who knew you'd be that happy?" She added, giggling.

"Let's eat."

The day ended quickly, the family went to bed at 9 PM. Hitori cradled Kento to sleep while Kenma was already in bed, immediately asleep. After the baby fell asleep in his mother's arms, she carefully placed him on the crib, tucking him in a blanket.

She lied down on the bed and snuggled herself to Kenma. "Is the baby asleep?" Asked her husband, she nodded.

Kenma gave her a kiss on the forehead, "You did great today."

"All in a day's work." She replied and slept in Kenma's arms.

At around 3 AM, Kento woke up crying. The two parents woke up and both left the bed. "No, I'll take care of it this time." Kenma yawned, "Go back to sleep, okay?"

Hitori smiled and nodded, lying back down.

Kenma took Kento and carried him in his arms. "Don't cry, Kento." He whispered at the continuous crying baby, cradling him and humming a soothing melody Hitori would use to sing to Kento.

It took him more than half an hour for Kento to stop crying and go back to sleep.

"So, you're babysitting today?" Hinata brought up while carrying his daughter. Kenma nodded, looking stressed as ever.

"Hitori went back to work. I had to take care of Kento. It's been three weeks now." The pudding head replied while watching Kento crawl on the carpeted floor.

Hinata, along with Tsukishima, Nishinoya and Kuroo visited Kenma's house while carrying their own children. It seemed like they were doing a group babysitting. "Every one of us are going to babysit anyway." Tsukishima blurted out while watching his twins walking around the house. "My wife's off to America with her parents."

"Mine's at work as well, I didn't have practice." Nishinoya said, letting his 1-year-old daughter sit on his lap. "If I did have practice I would've called the babysitter."

"And I don't even know why you guys are here at my house." Kenma muttered with an eyebrow raised.

Hinata chuckled, "We had a lot of catching up to do." He said. "I even pulled Tsukishima and Nishinoya here."

"How many months is Kento, Kenma?" Kuroo asked, watching his son play with Kento on the floor. "Look, they're playing!" He added, finding them cute.

"10 months. He still just keeps babbling words though. Makes me wonder when I'll hear him say our names."

Kenma and Kuroo watched their children who seem to be talking to each other in baby talk. Kenma raised an eyebrow as he watches Kento trying to stand up by himself. He positions himself in case his son falls down, he'll be able to catch him.

But instead of falling down, he started walking by himself, walking to his father with all smiles. Kenma eyes widened and he immediately smiled, opening his arms. "Kento." He called for him.

"Papa!" Kento beamed while walking to his father. Kenma felt his heart warm up hearing his son call for him. By the time Kento was in Kenma's arms, he giggled.

The pudding head hugged his son tightly, then his hair got pulled once again. "Ow."

"Aw that is so cute." Kuroo smiled while holding his son.

The door suddenly opens and sees Hitori with a sigh in relief. "I'm ho—" She cuts midsentence as she sees her friends with their own children at her house.

"Um, is this a group babysit, or something?" She blinked. Her eyes wandered on Kenma who was happily talking to Kento. She smiled and walked up to him. "How is he doing?"

Kenma looked up with a smile plastered on his face—who would've thought that he could smile this long. "He called me."

"Called… Papa?" Hitori asked wide-eyed in surprise. Kenma nodded facing Kento to her.

"Papa!" The baby cooed. Hitori gaped then covered her mouth in shock, taking the baby and hugging him.

"Aw, Kenma he called you papa!"

Hitori was always with Kento 24/7, but what came out of Kento's mouth was his father. Surely, he and Kenma will end up having a good father and son relationship.

She looked around and saw Tsukishima, "Kei! It's been what, two years?" She immediately approached her best friend while carrying Kento. "Wow, you got twins!?"

Tsukishima nodded, "One boy and one girl. 10 months old."

"God they look so cute!" She softly poked the two's soft cheeks.

"Kento's got your eyes, Hitori." Tsukishima commented with a smile.

The day was spent with old friends catching up on their life, and talking about their children. After that, they all went home and the Kozume family did their evening routine.

"Hitori, quit your job when I get one, okay? I don't want you getting stressed with both Kento and your job." Kenma commented while changing the baby's diaper.

"Sure, if you can get one." Hitori chuckled, combing her hair after a bath.

The pudding head placed Kento on the crib then walked up to Hitori, "You'll see." Then he slowly leaned in to her face and closed the gap between their lips.

The following day, Hitori woke up late as she asked for a day off today. She sat up on bed and immediately glanced up to her son who was still sleeping soundly. She smiled and left the bed, then realizing Kenma was nowhere to be found.

She looked around the house but he was gone, he didn't even bother leaving a note that he's going out, she would've made breakfast then.

All of a sudden the door opened to see a newly haircut Kenma. Hitori's eyes widened at the sight as he looked very different. "Holy shit." Was what she accidentally blurted out, leading her to cover her mouth.

Kenma looked away with a slight blush, "Stop staring."

She giggled and walked up to him, caressing his hair, "What's the new haircut for?"

"I'm getting a job, and no way am I letting Kento yank my hair again." He said, holding her chin up. "It's time the dad does all the financial work."

"Damn right you are. I'm tired with doing both." Hitori said jokingly.

"Thanks for working hard." Then, he leaned in to kiss her again.


	36. Chapter 36: Special Chapter 2

As Kenma lazily sat on the couch, he held out the slice of bread he took out just a while ago and took a bite. Their cat, Kuroi—in which they got three years ago because the kids wanted a pet in the house—crawled to his shoulders. He always hated the name the children gave to the cat, it always reminded him of Kuroo.

Then, a faint _snap!_ sound was heard which made the pudding head glance to where it came from. He saw their daughter, Miyuki, snapping another picture of him.

"You should really smile in pictures dad!" She said, letting the camera now hang around her neck.

Kenma's eyebrows furrrowed, "How can I when you always keep on taking stolen pictures of us, and you know I'm not into pictures." He sighed.

The door opened which made the two look. Hitori just arrived home from grocery shopping with Kento. Kenma stood up to give his wife a peck in the cheek while the two siblings did a high five, in which they always do whenever they see each other.

"We're home!" Hitori beamed, holding out the groceries.

Kenma attempted a smile and took a few of the paper bags to help her. "Yes, welcome home."

As they both walk to the kitchen, Hitori asked how the day was babysitting Miyuki. "I don't think 'babysitting' is the appropriate word of 'taking care of a 15-year-old girl'." Kenma answered making Hitori giggle.

"Your hair's growing longer again, plan on getting a new haircut after your break from work?" Kenma shook his head and said he'll keep it long.

"Besides, I don't think they'll fire me with a long hair, I've been doing great." He added, placing the groceries down in the table.

Kento and Miyuki were sitting on the couch at the living room, admiring the younger sister's shots she took today. When the parents discovered their daughter's talent and love for taking pictures, they immediately bought her a camera on her 13th birthday and she loved it.

Kento, on the other hand, is very interested in books—obviously got it from his mom—and has three big shelves full of it. He never goes out of a bookstore without buying a book.

But what they—the whole family—got along to, are video games. It seemed that The children got Hitori and Kenma's love for video games. By the time the clock struck 6, It was video game night. The children know that well as they have an alarm clock on their phones set every weekends at six.

"Dad!" The two called as their phones were ringing because of the alarm clock, "It's video game night!"

Kenma half smiled and went up to his kids to set up the television. "I got it,"

After setting everything up, Kenma and the two siblings sat next to each other in the middle of the television holding controllers.

"You are so going to lose, bro." Miyuki said in a confident tone.

"We'll see about that." Kento replied.

Hitori, who was still in the kitchen cooking dinner, slightly laughed. "Yeah sure, kids. Before the two of you cheer, be sure you beat dad."

The two let out a groan, not one in the family has ever beaten Kenma. Ever. Are we even surprised of that? Nope.

The word WIN with Kenma's name flashed on the television screen indicating that Kenma won. The two siblings stared in awe at how amazing their father was, they never get tired of doing that. Kenma was hiding a triumphant smile.

"Alright, mom's turn!" Hitori walked up behind the three. "Time to beat Kenma!"

"Pfft. As if you can." Muttered the pudding head, and he remembered their high school days back then, specifically the time they spent Christmas. Not even once did Hitori ever win. And the memory just made the two smile, as if they knew what they were both thinking.

Kento and Miyuki left the floor and continued on the couch to watch their parents play with awe.

The game was played longer than the siblings, but in the end, Kenma still won. Hitori grovelled on the ground admitting defeat, while Kenma stood up trying to hide his triumphant look.

"Damn you Kozume Kenma! I am so going to wipr off that look on ypur face one day!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah like you ever could." Kenma muttered while making his way to the kitchen for dinner. "Let's eat."

"Hey, I'm still talking to you!"

And the two went on and on about how Hitori will beat him someday. The siblings looked at each other and questioned how can their parents act like total immature teenagers while playing a video game.

"But it reminds me that we have awesome parents." Kento said while chuckling.

Dinner started with Hitori and Kenma starting a conversation about how they haven't seen their old friends. Mostly the ones from Miyagi while the siblings quietly listen to them and ask themselves _who the hell is Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Hinata and etcetera._

The following day was the siblings first day of school. Kento was a second year while Miyuki was finally starting high school, a first year at Nekoma High. Kenma and Hitori slightly fought once about what high school they should all go in—Karasuno or Nekoma—Kenma won after making Hitori realize that they're living in Tokyo and not in Miyagi.

As the siblings went off to school, the Kozume residence suddenly got a knock in the door. With Hitori opening it, her eyes widened in surprise as old friends were at the doorway. It looks like they're going to have another reunion.

"Is Nekoma a cool school?"

"Did you have a rough time at your first year?"

"Did you join the volleyball club?"

Miyuki kept asking and asking as she and her older brother make their way to Nekoma High. Kento ignored all of her questions by continuously reading his book pretending he doesn't hear her.

Her eyebrows furrowed by the time she realized that she was being ignored. She walked pass by him and accidentally bumped on a rather tall male.

The tall blonde male turned around, eyes slightly darting downwards to take a look at the person he bumped into.

"Who is this pip squeak that bumped into me?" He uttered, Miyuki quickly standing up looking furious. She was never good at anger management. "For a shorty, you sure are heavy." He snorted.

"I'm not short! You're just tall!" She yelled. She then felt a tug on her collar and felt someone pull her away from the tall male.

"Come on, Miyuki. Stop wasting your time on strangers." Said Kento as they continue their way inside the school building. The female glanced back at the tall male and stuck her tongue out.

"That was Tsukishima Kaito by the way. He was my classmate last year. Don't mind him, he's just like that. But he's a pretty nice person." He said. "Brace yourself, Miyuki. We're pretty popular here in terms of volleyball."

But besides Kaito's jerky attitude, she involuntarily took her phone out and sneakily snapped a photo of him.

"Eh? You transferred Kaito in Nekoma last year? I wonder if Kento became his classmate?" Hitori just got back from the kitchen, now placing glasses of juice on the table.

"I don't know. That kid doesn't talk about school." Tsukishima sighed.

Kenma was sitting right next to his wife playing his PSP, completely ignoring the whole conversation. Hinata took a cookie from the plate Hitori just placed on the table and munched on it. Kuroo was joining Hitori and Tsukishima's conversation as his son was also in Nekoma and the siblings' childhood best friend.

Back with the Kozume siblings, Miyuki survived the first half of the classes and was now eating lunch with her brother.

Strangely, whenever the students hear the name Kozume, everyone talks about volleyball and how there used to be a smart setter in the team. As well as the name Kuroo.

"Damn, Kuroo's pretty popular too, huh?" Miyuki said, starting a topic. Kento nodded while chewing on his food. "Too bad he isn't your classmate this year."

"He wasn't my classmate last year too, but we see each other in volleyball practice." Answered Kento, taking anothe bite from his lunch. "That dude's going to be a pretty good captain someday."

Miyuki nodded and checked on her phone while eating. But, by the time she swiped unlock, the photo she recently snapped just this morning showed up and unfortunately, Kento saw it.

"Oya oya, isn't that Tsukishima?" The older brother wiggled his eyebrows up and down with a smug look.

Miyuki quickly hid her phone and denied. "Aw come on, I know how you always take pictures of guys you're interested in. The last time you took a photo was a senpai from middle school. My classmate specifically!"

"Shut it! He's a jerk, and my hands just found it's way on my phone and accidentally pressed the snap button!"

Kento rolled his eyes. "Accidentally my ass." He muttered.

"... I heard my name."

All of a sudden, Tsukishima Kaito appeared out of nowhere in front of the Kozume siblings. Miyuki jumped from shock and her hands started shaking in nervousness.

Kaito's eyes landed on the younger sibling and his eyebrows furrowed. "You again..."

"I have no time for you." Sighed the tall blonde male and started walking away.

Miyuki once again took her phone out and snappe a picture once more of Kaito. "... Then again, he's really fir for a model. I like my shots of him." She muttered while taking two more.

Kento couldn't help but hide a laugh.

 ** _Author's note: i kinda rushed my writing at the end so it kinda sucks. But this is my last chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm finally done writing this story. I need to move on ;-;_**

 ** _Hitori and Kenma will still continue in my imaginations though xD_**

 ** _The end._**

 ** _-Chihaya_**


End file.
